A Newcomer: Book 1 - The Legend of Spyro
by The Constitutionalist
Summary: In the year 2023, the life of a former Marine who lives in the Mojave Desert is about to drastically change. The battle-scarred soldier, Alex Truman, has fought grueling battles and dealt with the hazards of war. When attacked by a murderous gang, he ends up badly wounded, and when he is on the brink, he's given a second chance. In a world of dragons, how will he deal with it? R&R!
1. Chapter 0 - Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any franchises nor do I profit from any, they belong to their owners. I only own my own characters and plots._**

**_Rating Advisory: This story will be posted with a rating of M, _****_for Language, Violence- Blood and Gore, and Sexual Content. Please adhere to the rules of this site, this is for mature audiences only (18+ years or older)._**

* * *

**Date: 05-01-2023 / Time: 1530 Hrs. / Location: Somewhere in the Mojave**

* * *

Today was just not my day. My name is Alex Truman, I am a retired Marine, currently a recreational shooter. I had a mentor who mastered modern CQC or Close Quarters Combat, who taught me the same combat techniques she had learned when she was in the military. My mentor had a cause that she never disclosed to me or anyone for two reasons. She never wanted to disclose anything from her cause, and the second, she never will anymore due to a untimely death. Her cause of death was from intense radiation exposure on a mission. In a desperate measure when terrorists acquired a nuclear ICBM, the U.S. decided to send in my mentor to infiltrate a terrorist compound and destroy the nuke at any and all costs. While in the terrorist stronghold, she was caught in possession of the nuclear warhead and she had no choice but to crack the casing of the warhead, leaking radiation and killing the terrorists, as well as herself. I miss her and the wisdom she shared with me. It has been seven years since her passing.

Currently, I'm at my personal firing range on my 20 acre property out in the Mojave. At the age of 26, I am a former soldier who is currently re-adjusting to society, it's hard but I feel alright. Since I am a loner, I am not very social, and won't talk unless it is necessary. The only place I really talk at is a local market when I need to get food, water and basic essentials. Other than that, most people think I'm mute.

I was currently using my M4A1 rifle to hit targets at 200 meters. Since my time in the military, I learned how to modify most American-made firearms. My M4A1 is a 5.56x45mm rifle that uses lightweight materials, such as carbon fiber rails and magazines. The attachments I have for it are the newly developed 3D Holographic sights, laser sights, and a M203 grenade launcher under-mount. I also had several weapons with me, like my Mk. 48 7.62x51mm LMG, KSG 12 Gauge Shotgun, an M82A1 .50BMG Sniper Rifle using Ultra-light materials effectively reducing the weight from 60 lbs. to 25 lbs., a P90 5.7x28mm SMG, two .50AE Desert Eagles, and a experimental 20 Gauge 5 shot revolver I call 'The Peace-breaker'. These weapons can all be carried by using a special set of powered armor resembling what EOD specialists used for disarming bombs two decades ago. The armor was updated in 2020 using motorized joints and is powered by an internal battery that utilizes the body's natural electrical impulses to power the suit. My set of Modified Bomb Armor, or MBA, is the most advanced of the MBA variants, featuring a TAC (Tactical Assessment Computer) which allows for a localized detection of heat signatures, using my MBA's helmet, allowing me to see targets, in varying conditions, within a 20 meter radius within line of sight.

* * *

**Time Lapse - Date: 05-16-2023 / Time: 1930 Hrs. / Location: Home -SPECIFIC LOCATION REDACTED-**

* * *

Over the course of a few weeks, I started to have strange voices in my sleep. They would not get any louder than whispers, which I thought was a combination of the heat and moderate sleep deprivation, maybe even some mild PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). The voices would come when I am exhausted over the past three days. When I would use my personal underground firing range, I noticed I had deteriorating accuracy due to headaches caused by sleep deprivation. As the days passed, when I would be trying to fall asleep, the voices started to become clearer to the point that I could tell if it was feminine or masculine, that were in some sort of discussion. I could pick up on some conversations about something, a place called Avalar and about a prophecy that included an ape-like being. With the clearer voices, I started to hear the voices when I was awake and felt like I was about to black out. When I was at the range earlier, the headaches were not as bad, but posed a serious threat when I was firing my M4A1 on full auto and had extreme spread, which was when I stopped and unloaded my weapon and decided it was enough of the day. After placing my weapons in my weapon safe, I looked at the alarm clock on my dresser by my bed, reading 2130 hrs. and decided to get some rest. I changed into a pair of shorts and a tank-top, and climbed into bed, almost falling asleep immediately.

* * *

**Time Lapse - Date: 05-17-2023 / Time: 0630 Hrs. / Location: Home**

* * *

After a late night's rest, I awoke somehow refreshed, more so than the past few days. The first thing I noticed was that the voices had stopped. My first thought was that something was amiss, because the voices had bugged me for several days, then I thought it was just having finally gotten enough sleep. Deciding to take a look in the mirror above my dresser, I got a good look of myself, I was pale skinned, had short black hair, was wearing an eye-patch over my right eye with a diagonal scar running from the top-right of my face, across the bridge of my nose and over part of the lip, ending at my lower left jaw, and had a slightly muscular physique. I pushed the thoughts aside as I got dressed in a standard white t-shirt, black BDU (Battle Dress Uniform) pants, black military boots, and a sentimental black doo-rag I wear since my mentor's passing, as well as my old dog tags from when I served in the Marines. When I finished getting dressed, I went to the kitchen and had some breakfast, consisting of a granola bar and a cup of coffee. After finishing the bar and coffee, I decided to go check my mail at the Post Office, quickly placing my mug in the sink, and started the 20 minute walk to town.

When I collected my mail, I decided to pick up some groceries while I was in town. Heading to the local market, I went to a vendor that had fresh produce and decided to get some lettuce, carrots, and onions for a spiced salad. The vendor owner tallied the price of the produce and I paid. Heading over to the meat vendor, I picked up some flank steak to add to the salad, paid and headed home.

Arriving back home, I went inside going directly to kitchen to put the food in the refrigerator for later. After putting away the food, I decided to get my MBA suit and do some live-fire training. When I donned the last piece of my armor, being the helmet, my suit weighed about 210 lbs. with the additional steel armor plates added to resist small arms fire. I used my wrist-mounted TAC to activate the suit's power supply and felt the weight of the suit lighten to a comfy 40 lbs. I grabbed my Mk. 48 and attached it my back to the right on one of several magnetic plates, securing it into place. My KSG was put on my back to the left, M82A1 ULW in between the KSG and Mk. 48. Next was the P90 on my side under the left arm, then my two Desert Eagles on thigh holsters, the 20 Gauge 'Peace-breaker' on a rear hip holster, and lastly my M4A1 in hand. I gathered all the necessary ammo and placed it all on various positions on my armor. When I was fully loaded, my total weight would be a staggering 400 lbs., but I felt great with the armor assisted feeling of 120 lbs.

When I finished checking my armor over, I headed for the front door. When I opened the front door, I was greeted with some unwelcome company. Five men in black trench coats with a red palm print on their left sleeve, wearing black bandanas and were pointing various weapons at me. I immediately recognized the men as part of a murderous group calling themselves the Mojave Murderers or the MJMs for short. They were very dangerous criminals that would spread the blood of their victims on a nearby surface in the form of a spread-open hand. They had a kill order on me ever since I helped the state police capture the leader of the MJM. I immediately opened fire with my M4A1 on one of the men who was armed with an AK47, immediately killing him with two bullets to the chest and one to the head. As soon as the first guy was KIA, I headed to cover behind a small boulder, the other 4 men doing so as well. I aimed my rifle over the rock and targeted another man armed with a PKM and hit him with one shot to the head. I aimed to the left and targeted one armed with a P90 and shot him in the left shoulder, forcing him back into cover. One of the MJM started to blind fire with a MP7, peppering the boulder and the ground near me. I mentally sighed and peeked around the left side of the boulder and shot him in the head, sending a splatter of blood and grey-matter on a nearby boulder behind him.

I counted 3 down, leaving two left, one being injured. I checked around myself and saw one of the two bastards trying to sneak up on me. I quickly charged him at 6 feet between us and rammed him with my shoulder into the side of my house. While he was down, I aimed my rifle at his heart and shot 3 times, effectively ending his life. When I started to search for the last guy, I couldn't find him and decided to use my TAC's thermal feed in my helmet to track the one I wounded. As my HUD in my helmet changed from visible light to the thermal spectrum, I saw a warm blood trail on the sand, weaving between the boulders, following the trail quickly with my eyes, I soon found out he was sneaking up on me as well and did so effectively. When I turned around, he already jammed his 6 inch knife in between the steel plates of my armor and into my stomach, dropping my M4A1 onto the sand. I grunted in pain and quickly kicked the bastard back, to put some distance between us. I gripped the knife in my chest and yanked it out with a shout of agony and threw it into the man's skull, right between the eyes.

With the last man down, I dropped to my knees, blood flowing out of the wound in my stomach. I grabbed hold of the wound and applied pressure, even though knowing it would do no good to stop the bleeding, and crawled over to my M4A1 and picked it up, then dragged myself over to a nearby boulder. When I reached the rock, I flipped myself over and leaned my back against it. I looked down and saw my blood pooling on my lap and over the sand. I started to feel like I was going to black out and thought, 'Well, this sucks...' As my blood continued to flow, I was getting lightheaded and darkness was creeping into my vision. Within seconds, I had almost completely bled out and went limp, barely noticing my senses deteriorating as I passed out. I barely even felt the warmth from underneath me as I was dying...


	2. Chapter 1 - Troubled Beginnings Pt 1

**A/N - Thank you for your patience with reading the prologue chapter of this story and I would like to send out a thanks to htffan951 for the first review of A Newcomer. I've had the idea for this story for about a year, but didn't have an account until 01-10-2013. I appreciate any reviews to help me in writing any and all upcoming chapters as well as any other stories I may post. Anyways, I say thanks again and will let any and all read the story.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from any, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 1 - Troubled Beginnings Pt. 1 - Rude Awakening

**Date: Unknown / Time: Unknown / Location: Unknown**

* * *

Darkness was all there was to greet me. No sight, no smells, tastes, feelings or sound. I thought, 'This must be the feeling of being dead is like.' I then suddenly hear a voice within the darkness, "What is that thing?" After a few seconds, I felt someone touch the back of my right shoulder. 'Wait, if I'm dead, should I not feel anything?' I thought to myself. I decided to try to move and to my surprise, I felt my hand impact the surface I made contact with. 'I must be alive if I can feel anything, so let's prove it that I'm not dead.' I mentally exclaimed. I tried moving my other hand and felt it make contact. I further started working my muscles, feeling that I must be alive, and started to pick myself up from a face-down position on the grass onto my hands and knees. 'Grass? Wait, what the hell?' I opened my eyes, only to notice my vision still was dark and blurry from before. I looked around, only seeing only so much as blurs of the scenery around me.

I heard some shuffling of grass behind me, but was too exhausted to move much at the moment. As I sat there, unable to move, I heard more movement from behind me moving up in front of me. I took a look up from the ground and saw a blur of black with pink in the center and noticed the sudden movement of whatever it was flinching. After a minute as my vision, somehow started recovering, and I got into a crouched position, I decided to check for my weapons, incase the being in front of me was a threat. As I swept my hand over my back and sides, I mentally checked off my list, 'KSG, check, M82A1, check, P90, check, Desert Eagles, check, Peace-breaker, check, Mk, 48, check, M4A1...' As I skimmed my hand to my M4A1 holstering position, I felt a void in between my M82A1 and Mk. 48. 'Not good...' I looked around and found a tan blur of my weapon and started to crawl towards it. As I reached for it, a black paw suddenly slammed down on my hand, not enough to break my hand. I tried pulling my hand free, but couldn't, and looked up to see a draconic face.

As I stared, my vision had cleared fully, I saw the features of the face and noticed a look of anger and didn't move. 'The fuck...?' I thought and looked at the rest of it's body. The creature had black scales with a pinkish-red underbelly, several spikes along the top of it's head, silver colored razor sharp talons on all four of it's paws, and saw the tail had a silver colored scythe-like blade at the end of it. It also was almost as tall on it's all four of it's legs as I am tall standing to my full height of 6'2". I started thinking the impossible, 'Is this thing a dragon?' As I returned my gaze to the dragon's face, I saw it's expression had not changed and I didn't move. I then saw a sliver of it's tail blade, then it started to swing it at my head. Time seemed to slow down at that moment and I reacted by yanking my hand free and moving back, leaving my M4A1 where it was. Having dodged a possible decapitation, I suddenly felt a sharp pain in my chest and vomited blood. I took a glance down at the ground and saw blood. 'Damn...' I thought and heard a war-cry come from in front of me and realized that I was still in danger, noticing the shout sounded feminine and determined my threat as a female.

I dodged to the right when the now known dragoness jumped and did a front somersault and landed her tail blade in the dirt of where I had stood. Thinking to myself, 'Damn, that was too close', and nearly escaped another attack, this time being an attempt at clamping down on my arm with her sharp, razor-like teeth. She attempted several times while I kept pacing backwards. This went on for several more moments until I slipped in some mud and the dragoness sunk her teeth into my right forearm. Blood started to leak from the bite and grunted in pain, along with my stomach flaring with pain causing me to vomit some more blood. My helmet's dome was not down which allowed me to vomit and not have my vision obscured. I realized that I was losing a lot of blood and was beginning to get fatigued.

With my arm still being held in the dragoness's maw, I decided to use the MBA's physical counter-measure and ran an electric current through the steel plates on my armor. The result was the dragon getting shocked with 1.5 million volts of raw power and being released from the dragoness. The dragoness roared in anger after her quick recovery, which kind of frightened me, and charged at me head first. I didn't expect the charge and was impacted by her head, and was carried for a short distance until my back hit a tree. She backed up and I slumped down at the base of the tree, vomiting on the ground in front of me. I looked back up at the dragoness and saw a look in her eyes and I thought, 'The look in those eyes, they are of, remorse maybe?' I knew if I didn't do something fast, I would probably die. I decided to reach my hand into a pouch on my left bicep and dug through it until I found what I was looking for, a case full of syringes full of specially treated epinephrine cocktails. I grabbed one of the ten syringes and drove the needle home in my right thigh. I removed the needle after I started to feel the effects of the needle giving me energy to carry on in this fight and thought, 'Let's hope this fight won't take much longer...'


	3. Chapter 2 - Troubled Beginnings Pt 2

**A/N: I have decided to do the second part of the Troubled Beginnings in one day, just because I'm bored and have nothing better to do. I really would like some more reviews to help me form a more solid structure to the story, and any would be welcome. Now, on to the Disclaimer part of this.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 2 - Troubled Beginnings Pt. 2 - Revelations

**Date: Unknown / Time: Unknown / Location: Unknown**

* * *

Having used the epinephrine cocktail syringe, I started to feel the effects within moments. I felt more energetic and less in pain caused by the fight. I started to rise to my feet, using the tree behind me for support, and watched the dragoness's facial expression change from one of anger to one of shock, from what I could decipher. I looked around a bit at the field I woke up in and saw several splattered blood spots from when I got bit, to the ones caused by possibly dangerous internal bleeding and having vomit to lower the buildup of blood. I returned my gaze to the dragoness while I stood up to my full height, the expression went from one shock to a sly looking grin, thinking, 'What the hell could she find pleasant in battle? I will make her think twice about that.'

As I thought out some strategies to end this fight quickly, I settled with brute force and charged her. She seemed to not be expecting such a move, but dodged with a roll to the right, and countered with a downward slash with her tail blade. I parried the attack by using my right forearm bracer to deflect the slash to my right. She attempted a horizontal slash by spinning herself around, trying to get a high amount of inertia into her swing, but I deflected it into the ground. I feigned a charge at her as she rolled to her left and she attempted another vertical slash and I dodged to the left, seeing her tail impact the ground, causing some dirt to fly up from the attack in my mid-roll. After several more slashes of her tail with no direct hits, she changed her stance from four legs to standing on her hind legs, holding her talons on her front paws in a wide stance and her tail arched up and behind her, like a scorpion's.

With her stance she easily towered over me by 4'. It was slightly intimidating, but I refocused on her as she tried to strike me with her talons. I dodged moving backwards for several seconds until she used her tail to stab me. I did a daring move and parried one of her tail strikes and brought fist back and punched right for the center of the chest. The dragoness was pushed back a few feet, but didn't seem fazed and countered by bringing her open hand, talons pointed inward, into my chest just below the solar plexis, piercing my flesh in some places and knocking the wind out of me, picking me up five feet of the ground. As she was lifting me up higher, I grabbed hold of her forearm with both hands and kicked with my legs into her chest, effectively removing me from her talons and dropping to the floor. I gripped my chest and felt for where her talons had imbedded themselves, feeling no major threat of the placement of the wounds, I got up and charged her again, full-tilt, this time catching her by surprise and carrying her with me. After a few heavy steps, I slammed her into a large moss covered boulder, managing to crack the surface of it. 'Damn it, I can't keep going much longer. Need to find a weak spot...' I contemplated.

Seeing the dragoness get up and shake off the impact, almost made me visibly slump, thinking, 'How long can this dragon go?' I shook the thought from my mind and braced myself for more punishment. I charged at her while she attempted a powerful horizontal slash, which I stopped running at her, turned in the direction of her tail, and braced for impact by placing my arms in front of me in a boxer's block. Her tail blade hit my left forearm bracer followed by the right and I was being pushed back hard, but I was still standing, trying to push her tail back to a slow enough speed to escape her spinning attack. When her attack slowed down to the point where the dragoness looked like she was growing disoriented and started to stumble, while continuing to spin, I ducked under her tail and she launched herself faster and tripped over her own feet.

I took the opportunity to climb up on her chest and pull out my 7" carbide-steel, fixed-blade knife and was about to strike. When she saw the blade, she suddenly spit out a breath of what seemed like a black liquid at me. I flinched and retreated to a safe distance and that was when she shot a stream of the liquid from her maw and it impacted me. My MBA suit seemed to be covered in a black fog, but I wasn't worried too much about it when she charged again, with my knife in hand, shouting in an almost gruff manner, "I've had enough of this shit, now die will you!" That was when the dragoness's expression immediately changed and she launched herself and brought me down to the ground, pinning my arms to the ground. She opened her maw and I thought it would be the end, "Y-you can speak!?" She suddenly spoke in surprise with a soft, but ragged voice. I ceased my struggle to free my arms, "W-what the fuck!?" I spoke in a near whisper out of awe more to myself than her.

After the initial shock wore off, she spoke again asking, "What are you and why are you here? You better not be one of Malefor's post-mortem loyalist spies." I didn't respond, still processing how the hell a dragon can talk, let alone exist. She bared her fangs and asked the same question again.

I snapped out of my thoughts and answered, almost solemnly, "I'm not really sure why I am here, let alone how I got here."

At that the dragoness slightly eased her grip on my arms, but not enough to let me go and asked in an almost interrogative manner, "What do you mean, how you got here!? You probably walked here you dumb ape!"

My expression went from one of confusion to one of anger and spoke with venom, "First off I'm not an ape, I am a Human. And second, you don't have to be smartass."

"Humph, liar..." the dragoness scoffed.

"I'm not a liar," I retorted, continuing, "and to prove it, I'll show you what you say I'm not."

The dragoness shook her head and said, "How can I trust you not to just attack when I let you go?"

I answered her question by asking, "How about if I disarm myself?" To show I wasn't lying, I let go of the knife in my left hand, dropping it into the grass.

The dragoness let a sigh go and said, "Fine." She then removed her paws off of my arms and backed up so I could get up. I got to my feet and used my TAC to turn off the magnetic plates on my armor, releasing my various weapons and causing them to drop to the ground with a dull thud. I unlocked a clamp alongside my helmet's visor dome and pulled it back, revealing my scarred face to her. "So, you were telling the truth...?" She questioned with a look of sympathy.

"Yeah, I'm telling you the truth." I spoke solemnly, "I'm Human..."

* * *

**A/N: Geez... it feels like it took a while for me to write. Well, I hope to start seeing some reviews because I have a chapter that is later in the story and I haven't really worked on it. It has to do with Alex having arrived in Warfang and having already spoken to the Guardians, going into the city and doing some, 'sightseeing.' If anyone has any ideas they would like to share on that subject, it would be appreciated if they would put them into a review and I select maybe only one or maybe up to three ideas of what to do in Warfang and get to writing the basis for it. I will also put up thanks to those who offer any ideas and those who have their suggestions selected will be noted in special thanks in the chapter's A/N section. I hope you all are liking what I've wrote so far...**


	4. Chapter 3 - Answers

**A/N: I just have to say that I may suck with the dialogue, but I hope to be able to make some good conversations in this story. Anyways, on to the Disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 3 - Answers

**Date: Unknown / Time: Unknown / Location: Unknown**

* * *

"It seems that you are telling the truth, human." The dragoness said with a slightly relieved, yet sympathetic expression.

"Since you seemed to have had me confused as to who, or what I am, what was the reason?" I asked.

The dragoness tilted her head down at the ground, seemingly thinking of what to say. After a few moments, she looked back up at me and said, "The Dark Master..."

"Uh, the Dark Master...?" I questioned wondering what had happened.

"Yes, the Dark Master was an evil purple dragon that was imprisoned long ago due to his crimes in this world. Several years ago though, he broke out of his prison and wreaked havoc across the realms." She said with a growing expression of anger.

"Are you okay?" I asked in concern, " You look like someone who had met this, 'Dark Master'."

"You're correct with that statement because I was a slave under his dark power..." the dragoness answered with a look of guilt.

"A slave!?" I asked, louder than necessary, with anger seeping into my voice. She nodded slowly, confirming what I just heard. I became immediately furious, "A FUCKING SLAVE!?" I yelled, making the dragoness flinch. "THAT SON OF A BITCH! I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL THAT DAMNED BASTARD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" showing emphasis with cracking my knuckles and an expression that said it all.

"Calm down..." she said with a slight smirk, going unnoticed by me.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN!? HOW THE FUCK CAN I CALM DOWN IF THAT SON OF A BITCH IS AROUND!?" I stopped to breathe for a moment and noticed her smirk, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SMILING ABOUT, YOU THINK SLAVERY IS FUNNY OR SOMETHING!?" I yelled at her showing that I was mad and should be taken seriously.

"No, I do not think slavery is funny, it's just that you didn't let me finish. The Dark Master was defeated several years ago by Spyro and the realms have been set free from the Dark Master's reign." she answered.

I took a moment to process what she said, before saying, "Oh... I, uh... Sorry about shouting at you. I just absolutely hate anyone who believes that they are above those around them in such a manner as slavery." She nodded in acceptance of the apology and I continued, "But it still doesn't answer the question of you mistaking me for someone, or something else." I spoke, my voice relaxing into a calmer tone.

"Oh, right... You kind of look like the loyalist apes. They are strong, but stupid if you ask me." She said a little humored.

"Well that explains a lot." I remarked.

"Human, do you have a name I could call you so I don't have to say human all of the time?"

"Yeah, it's Alex Truman, but Alex would be just fine."

"Alex... interesting name. I'm Cynder by the way."

"That seems to be a fitting name, Cynder, I guess." I said with a little too much enthusiasm seeping into my voice.

"Are you okay Alex? You seem a little nervous." Cynder spoke with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just that I've never thought of a day when I would see a dragon."

"You've never seen a dragon? Where are you from anyway?" she asked.

"Yeah, Earth doesn't have any mythical beings."

"Earth? Is that a realm outside of Avalar, because we may need to find out if you're from one?"

"It's actually a planet, but we have landmasses called continents, not realms like you keep bringing up." I answered.

"Alright, I guess we may need to meet with the guardians to see if you came from this 'Earth' you called it."

"I suppose so..." I thought for a moment and asked, "Would you mind if I pick up my weapons now?" I asked, unsure if she would be okay with it.

"Go ahead, since none of them look like they could hurt me, except for the puny knife you dropped. And why do your 'weapons' they look like that?" she asked with a slight tilt of the head.

As I walked over to pick up my weapons, I answered, "Well, each one has it's own purpose, and they very well can hurt you and just about anyone else." I picked up my M4A1 and continued, "This one for example, can do some major damage if it hits vital organs."

"Now how would it do that?" she asked with a relaxed, but questioning look.

"I'm going to guess that you've never heard of a firearm. But anyway, this fires a projectile called a bullet..." I started to explain.

* * *

**5 Minutes Later...**

* * *

"...And that's how a firearm works basically." I concluded explaining how guns work.

"That's... kind of a scary sounding weapon, now that you told me about how it kills targets." Cynder said while eyeing my weapon with a look of concern.

"Don't worry if you think I'm going to shoot you now, because I won't." I said to her with a lightly-serious expression.

"That puts my mind at ease... if only a little."

"That's good to hear." speaking as I picked up my weapons and returned them to their original positions. I ended up holding my KSG 12 Gauge, just incase there were any threats around.

"You know that I have to take you with me to meet the Guardians, right Alex?" Cynder spoke with a serious tone.

"Uh..." I thought for a moment. I came to the conclusion that I wasn't going to last very long in an unknown environment, "Why not? Got nothing better to do."

"Okay, let's get going." She started to walk off towards a dirt path near that cut into the forest at one side of the clearing, with me following beside her.

'Rather be with another person, even if it's a dragon', than alone, not knowing what surprises could be out here...

* * *

**A/N: I would like to reiterate that I'm not very good with dialogue. I'm sorry if anyone was expecting some more action, but I had to have some sort verbal interaction to have the characters gain some sort of personality, especially Alex to have some sort of feel for him other than a brutish, headstrong guy that's going to cut through everything in his path with his weapons. I want Alex to have some sort of logic that if he goes to do something, he's not always going to figure it out on the first try, but not have him never figure it out either. Since Alex has a military background, he will for the most part, put himself in harms way before letting bad things happen to those around him. Well anyways, I hope to see some more reviews to see how I could strengthen Alex's personality. Thanks...**


	5. Chapter 4 - Experiences

**A/N: I would like to start off by saying thank you to everyone who has read this story up to this point. I think my last chapter was alright to get a feel for Alex on his personality, but I am hoping to get a better handle on writing descriptions on what the characters and their expression. Anyways, I hope people find this story good, or at least interesting and worth the time to read. Now, on to the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and franchise nor do I profit from any, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 3 - Experiences

**Date: Unknown [Logged as Day 1 on TAC] / Time: Unknown (Afternoon) / Location: 'Avalar' Forest path**

* * *

Having to follow Cynder was kind of intimidating to say the least. We had left the clearing we fought in a while ago, walking to a place called Warfang, as Cynder called it. I decided to ask Cynder a question after finishing a conversation about what had transpired during the time the Dark Master, known as Malefor, had tried to shroud the world in darkness.

"Hey Cynder, I have a question, about what happened." I asked with a somewhat grim expression.

"Sure...?" she responded slightly unnerved.

"Was his control over you physical or psychological?"

"Neither, he had me controlled by dark magic. It... changes you, when you're under his control."

"Hmm... well I'm guessing you're happy that you're not under his control anymore?" I asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, I am happy to be free of his control, but..." she said, hesitating.

"But what?" I asked, concerned.

"The people of Avalar continue to think I am still under the Dark Master's control and I'm evil." she answered with sadness creeping into her voice.

"Well if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're evil. What I do think is that people are sometimes too damned ignorant to see changes to those around them. Let them be and let them learn their lesson the hard way, and junk." I said with enthusiasm, earning a chuckle from Cynder.

"Thanks, you're only the second person to say that. And by the way, were you some sort of philosopher from, uh 'Earth', was it?" she asked.

"I'm not a philosopher, I just saying that those who are ignorant should 'wake up' as I like to call it. I was a soldier, not a philosopher. I'll leave the philosophy crap to the professionals, especially those who come up with this kind of stuff just to not get a job or whatever." I said with a slight grin.

"Yeah, if you say so." Cynder spoke, shaking her head while giving off humored chuckles.

After giving off some chuckles of my own, I decided to return to being silent for a while. We kept on walking along the path Cynder had chosen to follow earlier and I felt something I haven't for in years since I began my military career, a sliver of peacefulness. 'Damn... it's good to feel like this.' I thought to myself, giving off a small smirk.

* * *

**Time Lapse - Date: Unknown [Logged as Day 1 on TAC] / Time: Unknown (Evening) / Location: 'Avalar' Forest path**

* * *

Over the course of the last hour, I noticed the sun start to set and was becoming blinded by the sun. With that I holstered My KSG and decided to put down my MBA helmet's glass dome and brought my TAC up to my face. I pressed a few buttons and activated the polarization control. As I brought my arm down back to my side, I watched as the glare fade and allowed me to see the path clearly. The polarized glass dome would look grey to everyone else, but allowing me to see everything clearly, kind of like a one-way mirror. As I performed this, Cynder had watched me the whole time, not taking her eyes away. She asked, "What did you just do?" I answered, "The sun was in my eyes, so I activated the polarization so I could see." With that, I rearmed my KSG in my hands, focused on the path ahead.

After several more minutes of walking, I heard something within the tree line to the left. I brought my KSG to my shoulder and pulled the pump back, chambering a round. "What is it Alex?" Cynder asked. "I heard something move out there in those woods." I answered. "Probably just an animal." She quipped, but I didn't hear her as several grey blurs charged out of the tree line with one charging into me. I was sent back 20 feet onto my back, but recovered quickly. I counted 7 gorillas dressed in differing armors. There were 4 'small' apes that were shorter than me by 14 inches, but were armed with iron swords and wooden shields, and wore hide for armor. I quickly looked at the 2 'medium' sized apes and noticed one of them held Cynder down by using it's knee and placed it on her back, pinning her to the ground and put some kind of collar on her, they were armed with double-bladed axes and wore hide armor that had several pieces of metal strapped to their joints and torso. I then glanced at the one who charged me, a 'large' ape by all means of the word, this one was 11' tall, carrying a large war hammer that just the head was larger than me, and wore metal plate-armor that covered his legs while it had hide holding the metal up and covered the shoulders and elbows.

As I returned my focus back to Cynder, she shouted, "Alex, be careful, these apes are dangerous." She was then hit in the back of the head by the ape who was pinning her to the ground and with the ape saying, "Shut up you little traitor, be glad we're not here to kill you. The Dark Master wants to do that himself." I saw her expression change from anger to one of horror.

I was about to shoot the bastard when I heard a shout coming from my left, one of the smaller apes charging at me with his sword above his head. I dodged to the right as his sword came down and hit dirt. I shouldered my KSG and pulled the trigger, unleashing a 12 gauge slug into the apes chest, creating a large wound that sent blood some giblets from it's chest. It stood for another second before it collapsed to the ground in a heap. I pumped the weapon, releasing the spent 3" shell and chambering another, leaving 13 more shots in the KSG's two feed tubes. The small apes looked on at their fallen comrade with fear, but that was until the large ape shouted, "What are you standing there for, avenge his pathetic death you worms!"

At that, the others charged at me with their weapons raised. I shot the ape in the middle, sending him flying back 5 feet before hitting the ground, not getting back up, '12 left' I counted in my head. The other two separated and took to either side of me. I pumped my shotgun and heard the one to my right yell, which I dodged the diagonal slash with a back-step and brought my left leg up and performed a straight kick to his chest, making him stumble back several feet before I shot him in the head, splattering grey-matter and blood into the air before his body dropped backwards onto the ground, '11'. I pumped again and heard the last ape yell and charge me from behind, quickly turning and saw him immediately cower behind his shield. I stopped for a brief moment, only to fire the KSG a point-blank range, right through his wooden shield and into his chest and he collapsed to the ground, his shield showing a 3" diameter hole in it, '10'.

Having finished off the small apes, the medium ape that wasn't holding Cynder down charged at me a lot faster than the smaller ones did. I didn't react fast enough and was rammed into a tree, losing my grip on my KSG. I was then slowly brought up to eye level by the ape's hand that hooked itself under my chest plates, suspended in the air. I struggled for several moments until I saw the ape's other hand, wielding the double-bladed axe, rise above his head, ready to strike. Grabbing the ape's arm that held me in place, I brought up my legs and kicked as hard as I could into his side, forcing him to release. As he stumbled back, I landed on the ground on my back and quickly retrieved my shotgun and fired from the hip in his direction, '9'. A wound appeared on the right side his chest, but he didn't go down. Pumping my KSG, I fired again and hit him in the stomach, bringing him to his knees, '8', but he got back up and advanced slowly. "Damn it, die will you!" I shouted, pumping my KSG again and fired another round, this time hitting him in the heart, effectively killing him, '7'.

I noticed the other medium sized ape had gotten up, leaving Cynder 'hog-tied' and left by the large ape's side. The second medium ape decided to throw his axe at me, at which time seemed to slow down, which I took the opportunity to dodge to my left, the axe missing me and impacting a tree behind me. As I recovered from the dodge, the medium ape was charging at me from 30 feet with me pumping my shotgun and charging him. We charged up to each other until we were about 10 feet apart and I dropped down into a slide, bringing my KSG up to aim at his chest as he kept running. I fired upwards causing him to be launched as if he had been tackled and flipped over one's shoulder, and landing on his back, barely alive, '6'. I got up from the slide, pumped once again, and fired into his head, '5'.

I turned to look at the large ape, only to see a blur of a fist aimed for my head. I immediately reacted by ducking, to which he performed a low-sweeping kick that caught me off-guard and sending me onto my back. The large ape brought his hands clenched and swung them in a hammer strike and I quickly tucked the KSG to my body and rolled out of the way, his fists impacting the ground underneath them. I recovered into a kneeling position, pumped, and fired a slug into his leg, bringing him down to his knee, '4'. He attempted to recover but I fired another round into his other leg, making him collapse onto his back, '3'. As he yelled in agony, I approached him pumping to chamber another round, and saw him turn his head in my direction, saying, "Grah... you fucking worm, you'll pay for that!" As he attempted to grab my leg, I shot at his hand, making him shout out, '2'. I pumped again and when he let his useless hand go, he tried to grab me with his other, but I stopped him short with a slug to his shoulder, effectively disabling his arm, '1'. As he continued to yell in agony, I pumped the KSG and brought the barrel it to head. I gave him the chance to say his last words, which he did, 'I hope that the Dark Master gets his hands on you, you son of a..." {Boom} Having fired my last slug into the large ape's skull, dropping to the ground dead, not finishing what he was going to say.

I pumped the last shell, emptying the KSG of ammo for me to reload but that would wait until after I free Cynder. I brought the shotgun over my left shoulder and let it attach to the magnetic plates of my armor and I ran up to Cynder. When I got to her and started to use my knife to cut the ropes that bound her, she spoke in awe, "A-alex, how d-did you do all of that!?"

I answered by quoting a military saying, "You fuck with the best, you'll die like the rest! Oorrah!" When I finished cutting the ropes, Cynder rolled over onto her feet as I asked, "Are you okay?"

She responded with, "Yeah it takes more than what that ape did to me to really hurt me." a smile appearing on her face.

"Glad to hear that." I responded with a sigh escaping me.

With that, Cynder got up and started to walk along the path again, to which I started to follow, un-holstering my KSG and started to reload by pulling the pump back and placed a slug shell directly into the chamber, then bringing the pump back forward and started feeding 14 shells into the tubes, completing a tactical reload. Having finished reloading, I looked to the sky and noticed the sun had halfway set on the horizon. I called out to Cynder, "I think we should set up camp so we don't get caught with our pants down when setting up camp."

Cynder stopped and turned to look at me with an estranged look while saying, "What!?"

"Sorry, bad joke. Saying from my military years. Anyways, it'll be too dark to travel soon so I think we should set up camp before then."

Cynder looked at the horizon, turned back and replied, "I guess so..." after several seconds, she said with a humored smile, "...and that was a bad joke."

"Anyways, let's set up camp for the night."

We started to collect materials to set up camp and got started. 'This was one hell of a day, I just hope nothing attacks at night.' I thought to myself...

* * *

**A/N: Geez... That took a while to write, I hope everyone likes this chapter and I hope even more so for some more reviews. I haven't heard of any suggestions on what Alex might do in Warfang after he has met the Guardians. I will offer a thanks in the A/N at the beginning of that chapter, but it won't appear too soon, so there is time. Please Review and thanks for reading so far!**


	6. Chapter 5 - Trial of Pain

**A/N: I would like to thank those who have been reviewing my story so far. I thank htffan951 for the constant reviews and ShadowPasinThru for the detailed review with questions regarding Alex's past. For ShadowPasinThru on the review, I will get to Alex's military history and would like to point out, no one's an EX-military unless they were Dishonorably Discharged (Kicked out practically), any one who was Honorably Discharged are called FORMER-military or RETIRED-military, just to let you know. Anyways, onto the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 5 - Trial of Pain

**Date: Day 1 / Time: Nightfall / Location: 'Avalar' Forest path**

* * *

Having set up a small campfire and settled down in a small clearing away from the path a short distance, Cynder and I had sat down by the campfire for a while. I pulled back the dome of my MBA helmet and reached over my back and grabbed my KSG shotgun and proceeded to inspect it and clean it when necessary.

Cynder had looked over to me and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm just going to clean my weapon..." I stated flatly, "...don't want it to malfunction in the middle of combat."

"Huh... better prepared than sorry I guess?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Yep."

I went back to being silent and pulled a Cleaning and Repair Kit (CRK) from a pouch in the back pocket of my MBA armor. When I fished the kit out, I opened the kit and pushed a pin out of the locking position on my KSG. I inspected the various parts of my gun including the barrel, trigger housing and the pump action. The barrel looked clean and the pump looked great, but the trigger looked a bit worn and needed to be replaced. I went through the CRK and found the trigger housing replacement parts and pulled out a newer trigger and closed the kit, replacing it in my back pocket.

I went to work on replacing the trigger when Cynder asked, "How come you use such things as that?"

I had finished replacing the trigger in my KSG and I turned to her answering, "Well... I guess I have to say that humans aren't what we used to be. Guns have made things, uhh..." I faltered.

"Different?" Cynder proposed.

"Well, yes, I suppose. It's just that many humans had varying opinions of guns and firearms for decades."

"I guess your species was divided amongst itself?" she asked with a saddened expression.

"Definitely! Especially back in the 1990's and 2010's, those were major events concerning my country's constitutional rights for citizens to own and possess firearms. Many thought that guns bought legally would influence violent crimes, but many others thought that with the government infringing on those rights were actually making the crime rates go up. Basically, the less guns in the law-abiding citizens' hands, the less deterrence criminals had and went committing crimes."

"Interesting." Cynder said while turning her head towards the campfire in front of us. After having gone silent for several minutes, she asked while gesturing to my right eye with her paw, "How did you receive that eye-patch?"

After several moments of silence and having put my shotgun back together, I sighed, not feeling too comfortable with talking about it, I said, "I'd... rather not talk about it."

Cynder said a shocked expression, "Oh... sorry, it obviously must have brought up, bad memories. I just wanted to know. I'm sorry." She turned back to the campfire with a saddened expression once again.

"I was in Pakistan..." I started, causing Cynder to look back at me. "I was a First Sergeant in the Marines at the time..." I continued as the memories came back to me...

* * *

**Flashback - Date: 06-15-20 / Time: 1140 Hrs. / Location: Pakistan**

* * *

"Fuck... This... Heat!" one of the Corporals spoke out in anger.

"Lock it up Corporal Bryson, this isn't the time for shootin' the breeze. We got a job to do!" I spoke within the Humvee, my voice slightly reverberating.

I was the squad leader of the newly created HATS (Heavy Armor Trained Soldiers), a squad trained with wearing MBA suits. Only the most fit soldiers were allowed to participate in the necessary training program to wear them.

Currently, we were assigned to escort a convoy that were carrying major political figures to a peace summit with Egypt, they were to have the Egyptian government sign a treaty with the U.S. to receive aid in the form of military personnel to protect it's borders.

"I'm just sayin' the guys who build these vehicles could at least put some damned AC in here, I mean we're in the fuckin' desert man, and it doesn't help that we wear these suits!" Cpl. Bryson exclaimed, clearly annoyed. Bryson was the second member to be accepted into the HATS program. He was the squad's sniper specialist, but had the personality of short-tempered construction worker. He was a tanned construction worker in New York that practically was bipolar at times, being the nicest person you've met one second, to being a total dick the next.

"I swear I'm gonna smack the living shit out of you!" another HATS member speaking loudly and directing it at Cpl. Bryson.

I turned around from my position in the passenger seat and said, "Are you two, like five or something!? I'm not your babysitter, now lock it up! We need our heads in the game." I ordered, frustrated. "And Lance Corporal Jackson, ignore the corporal, you're better than that." I said to the only woman and third person to have been accepted into HATS. She was a mechanic and decided that her job didn't have enough excitement and decided to join the military, earning high marks for her performance, especially proficient with dealing with vehicular maintenance. She was swiftly brought into training for HATS and was accepted just as fast. She was the squad's mechanic.

The fourth person of HATS ducked down from his position in the gunners' swivel in the middle of the vehicle. He reported, "Nothing going on topside, hills around us are clear, and we're coming up on the settlement of Karkayat, sir!" speaking formally.

"WILCO Raymond, keep your head on the swivel for tangos Private, we'll need to keep these political assholes safe. And quit it with the 'sir' crap, the name's Truman, and you're not in boot anymore." I said with a little bit of frustration.

"R-roger that sir, I-I mean, Truman!" Private Raymond sounded off, returning to the gunner's swivel. He was the fourth and newest member of the HATS, practically straight out of boot. Raymond was considered a genius when he joined the military just last year. He used to be a cyber-security technician for the Pentagon and in 2018, he developed a computer program that improved the tracking systems for the collection and purging of hacking viruses, in his free time. He was called upon by top ranking military officials to improve and update combat systems, which he did with old Javelin rockets by improving the lock-on CPU and integrated an adaptive tracking system that would keep the missile on target, no matter the conditions. He was assigned to HATS as the technician.

We were about to enter the settlement of Karkayat when an explosion rang out five vehicles ahead of ours, leaving a destroyed LAV (Light Armored Vehicle) pushed off to the left side of the desert road. The driver, a Corporal, exclaimed, "Shit! Incoming RPG fire! Get out now!" . Jackson and Cpl. Bryson got out and took cover behind the LAV on the left side, firing towards the east at incoming insurgents of a terrorist organization called the 'Eradicates of the West'. I opened the passenger door, pulling the dome on my MBA helmet down, and climbed out arming with my Mk. 48 LMG and opened fire. Pvt. Raymond had opened fire on the insurgents with the Mk. 308A2 High Explosive Grenade Launcher, a prototype weapon firing 7.62x153mm bore-head grenades capable of drilling through 7 feet of concrete before detonating inside of a structure. The weapon was firing upon the insurgents at 180 rounds per minute, giving the enemy one hell of a fight.

I aimed my Mk. 48 at an enemy that was aiming an RPG-7 in our direction and shouted over the gunfire, "INCOMING!" Before I could pull the trigger, the insurgent had fired the rocket and it was heading straight for me. In an instant, the rocket hit the ground 5 feet in front of me, knocking me into the air and into the LAV we had been in. I impacted the vehicle with such force that it dislocated my left shoulder, and I shouted in pain. I had dropped to the ground in a sitting position and heard someone shout out, "Truman!" I tried to get up, but my dislocated arm wasn't helping, and let go of my Mk. 48 from my right hand and brought it to my left elbow. I was about to be in a world of pain with what I was about to do next. I gripped my left elbow in my right hand, brought it to my side, and pushed as hard as I can, yelling in agony. I kept pushing until I heard an audible pop, to which I gritted my teeth and grunted in pain. Although my arm will be swollen and in pain for a while, I at least could use it, even if it was only a little bit.

I started to pick myself up, using the LAV for support and picked up my Mk. 48 with my right hand on the trigger grip. The insurgents continued to fall under the combined fire of the HATS and various other squads. When I got to my feet, I looked to my left, seeing that the convoy carrying the Peace summit committee was gone. I then refocused on the battle at hand and brought my Mk. 48 to the shoulder, barely able to steady it with my pain-numbed left arm. I depressed the trigger, letting out a hailstorm of 7.62x51mm bullets upon the insurgents, killing several within moments, albeit my aim affected from the blast. As I kept firing on the enemy, I started to feel the various impacts of bullets hitting my armor, although being protected from bullet penetration, I certainly felt each impact at near full force. As I kept getting hit, I started to drop to my knees in pain, continuing to fire from the hip. After several moments, I felt the impact of something much harder than their 7.62x 31 AK47s, it was a 12.7mm sniper round, or more commonly known as, the .50BMG. I was instantly knocked onto my back from the impact, and in massive amount of pain. I looked down at my chest and was thankful that the bullet didn't penetrate. With that, I blacked out.

* * *

**Flashback Time Lapse - Date: Unknown / Time: Unknown / Location: Pakistan, Insurgent Fort**

* * *

"Wake up prisoner!" A voice rang out, echoing within what I presumed was a small room. I didn't move. "I said wake up!" the voice shouted, just before something jabbed me in the stomach, electrocuting me. I grunted in pain and opened my eyes. I was in a small room, surrounded by five high-ranking insurgents, with one holding a cattle prod that has attached to a car battery by wires. I noticed a tugging pain in my arms and look up to see them bound to the ceiling by heavy gauge chains, also noticing I was stripped of my MBA suit. Looking back at the insurgents, one the one in the middle holding the rigged cattle prod demanded, "Give us the location of the Peace summit you capitalist pig!"

I stayed silent, and was rewarded with another shock, this time though continuously. I was cringing and grunting in pain until the amped-up cattle prod was removed and the insurgent again demanded, "Where is the Peace summit!? Give us the location now!"

After several seconds of silence, I watched the insurgent in question reel his fist back and throw a hard punch into my stomach. I grunted in pain, but didn't say a word. He punched me again in the face, causing a nosebleed. All I did was give a wicked smile and chuckled a little.

"What's so funny you fucking pig!? My 'interrogator' asked with increasing fury.

"Y-you... won't break m-me..." I struggled through pained breaths, "I won't give you info, I won't betray... my country, you sons of bitches." I spit the blood that was building up in my mouth at the insurgent who was interrogating me. He wiped my blood from his face and punched me again in the stomach, causing me to vomit blood mixed with my bile. He then signaled something to one of the other insurgents and he left the room, obviously to grab something worse to 'interrogate' me with. I started thinking, 'Stay focused, don't let yourself break down'.

After several moments of silence, I started to hear struggle within the next room. I gave a questioning look to the enemies and saw a wicked grin on each of their faces. Returning my focus to the noises in the next room, I saw the insurgent come back, gripping a boy by the wrist, dragging him into the room. He must have not been older than 10 years old. Then the insurgent pulled out a Mk. 23 handgun, grabbed ahold of the boy and held the gun to his head. I snapped, "YOU... BASTARDS! YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!" I thrashed about in my bound condition, trying futilely to break free. It was no use breaking free, but saw the man's finger grip the trigger tighten. Time seemed to slow down and I reacted with blind fury and thrashed, luckily kicking the gun away from the child's head. But in my rage, I had kicked the gun towards my head. I tried to move my head, but a shot rang out, hitting me in the right eye, feeling it go the right side of my skull and exiting while leaving a hole that exposed the internal workings of my eye socket, I had been lucky.

The vision in my right eye ceased, with me yelling in agony. The pain was immense and with a last effort, I opened my left eye to see that the boy that had ran when the gun had been fired, was caught only moments later. The insurgent had ahold of the child by his neck and pointed the gun at his head, keeping some distance away from me. I closed my eye, regretting having not given the enemy the location. With the major blood loss I was suffering from, I started to pass out, not before I heard a gunshot ring out...

* * *

**Flashback Time Lapse - Date: Unknown / Time: Unknown / Location: Pakistan - Insurgent Fort**

* * *

I didn't know long I have been passed out, but I started hearing shouting and gunfire, this time though, the gunfire sounded like standard American M4A1 rifles. The fighting was spreading throughout the building. More gunfire from the enemy's AK47s had started to pick up, only for the sounds to dissipate shortly after. I was thinking, 'Fuck... how long has it been?' I attempted to open my left eye, fighting the pain from my right, to see blood trailing out of the room I have been held captive in. Moments went by and I heard the steel door leading into this room being tapped with something soft. I then realize someone was about to breach the door. I prepared myself and heard the charge go off, just before my hearing went out.

Several seconds went by before I felt several hands grab ahold off my sides and was lifted slightly. "Oh shit... what in the fuck?" I barely heard Bryson exclaim.

I started to feel some heat coming from above me and looked up slowly to see Raymond cutting the chains that held me to the ceiling with a welding torch. Within seconds, I was free and dropped down into someone's grasp. I opened my eye and saw that Jackson had a worried expression on her face and was moving to put my left arm over her shoulders. Raymond was putting my right arm over his shoulder, while Bryson was refocused on the doorway. I was starting to be moved step-by-step, pain lancing through my body, with the help of Jackson and Raymond, while Bryson was checking corners. I was about to ask how did they find me, but I quickly blacked out, not without the thought, 'What happened to the boy? Did he make it, or die in front of me?'

* * *

**Flashback End - Date: Day 1 / Time: Nightfall / Location: 'Avalar' Forest Path**

* * *

I had finished telling a bit of my past to Cynder, her expression being one of pity, "Alex... I'm, I'm sorry for your loss."

I turned to her with a neutral expression and spoke flatly, "You've got nothing to be sorry about. The mistakes were mine, not anyone else's."

She wiped a few tears that had threatened to roll down her face with her paw and said, "Thanks, for sharing that..." She looked up and so did I, she spoke again, "You should probably get some sleep, I'll keep watch for a little while longer."

"Yeah... [yawns], I guess so." I slid off of the log I had been sitting on and laid down on my side, turning my back to the fire. I said one last thing before I fell into unconsciousness, "Thanks..."

* * *

**A/N: Dang... that took forever. I would like to say my internet router kind of became a bastard and I couldn't connect to the internet. I apologize to the who have been reading my once-a-day updates for making you wait. Anyways, I hope my first flashback sequence was alright, but I think it may need some work, I'll try to work on it again when I think of something. Please, as always, Review and I'll thank you in the next chapter's A/N!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Pestilence Pt 1

**A/N: Hey, The Constitutionalist here with another chapter ready to roll. I would like to thank you all for having read this story so far. I also would like to thank those who listed me as a favorite author, as well as those who are following the updates. I'll specifically thank htffan951, dragon outcast, and ShadowPasinThru for their reviews on the last chapter. On 01-15-13 around 1700 Hrs., I posted a cover art for the story and I want to say, I'm not a very good artist. I used the computer's paint program and drew what I could, and I'll say it's a little low-par, but like I said, I'm not an artist. I also have a poll on my profile page that I would love to have anyone participate with their votes. Anyways, onto the Disclaimer part now.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from any, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and**** plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 6 - Pestilence Pt. 1 - Game, Set...

**Date: Day 2 / Time: Dawn, Sunrise / Location: 'Avalar' Forest Path**

* * *

Having fallen asleep after telling Cynder my past, I awoke several hours later a little sore, but refreshed. I pushed myself up into a sitting position and attempted to remove the kinks in my back. I groaned as I was getting to my feet and must have accidently startled Cynder from her own slumber, causing her to jump from her curled up position by the burned out campfire, in my direction and knocking me back down to the ground.

"Guh...! Morning Cynder, ouch..." I spoke, trying to alleviate the pain in my body.

"Alex! I-I'm sorry!" Cynder exclaimed with and expression of shock.

"It's alright, ugh, no harm no foul, right?" I said dismissively.

"Oh... uh, good thing I suppose." Cynder relaxed.

After several moments of an awkward silence, I spoke nervously with my expression under the mask of seriousness, "Umm... are we going to stay like this all day or are we going to get moving?"

When I said that, Cynder looked down at the position we were in and her expression went to an embarrassed shock. "Oh, sorry about that." she said while moving backwards and off of me.

"Alright, let's get going. We don't want to be tracked by anyone, the sooner, the better." I spoke with slight urgency.

"Right."

After having gotten back on my feet, I performed a few more stretches, Cynder doing the same, before we started walking towards the path. As we got on the path with Cynder turning to the left, heading west I presumed, I pulled my M4A1 rifle off the magnetic plate on my back and brought it to the ready. Cynder looked at me for a moment before continuing to walk towards where the Guardians resided.

Within an hour of walking, my body let me know that I need to eat, with my stomach giving off an audible growl. Cynder must have heard it because she looked directly at me with a confused look. I looked at Cynder for a moment before saying, "I'm just hungry. Man, I haven't eaten anything since I got here." I proceeded to dig through my meal pouch on my left thigh with my left hand and retrieved a calorie bar. Cynder looked at the bar, then back to me, asking in disbelief, "Is that what you're going to eat? That little thing?" I answered her question with a serious tone, "Yes. It's a high-calorie protein bar, something I going to need with all of this activity that has happened since yesterday." She then proceeded to chuckle, but I ignored it and unwrapped the calorie bar, placing the wrapper back into my food pouch. I then took a bite, not really caring for the flavors since the essential calories are of much more concern to me than flavor. The basis of the bar is to provide a high calorie content, which is needed to do anything, every time you do something, calories are burned.

After a minute of chewing, I had swallowed the bar, finishing it, while temporarily satisfying my hunger. I still needed to eat a meal if I was going to last long in this world. I started to watch the tree line on both sides for anything that might be edible. I eventually found a small animal that looked quite like a squirrel. I asked Cynder if it was in any way hazardous to eat and she answered that it was not. We stopped walking as a small smile appeared on my face as I placed my M4A1 on it's magnetic plate and brought up my combat knife from it's sheath on my right calf. I spun the knife so that I held the blade's tip in between my thumb and index finger. Having been trained in CQC didn't mean just hand-to-hand and I was trained to handle a knife with extreme precision. I held the blade up while acquiring my throwing arc and after a moment, I swung my arm, releasing the 7" knife, making it fly through the air and imbed itself within the small animal's skull. I noticed Cynder stare at me for a moment before speaking, "Incredible! Clean kill."

I went over to the now dead animal and picked it up. I removed the knife and started using it to cut the flesh of the animal off, and within moments, had it skinned and gutted. I asked Cynder if she could roast it with a breath of fire, which she said that she could not.

"What? Don't all dragons have a fire breath or something?" I asked with mild shock.

Cynder spoke with an irritated tone, "No! Just because I'm a dragon, doesn't mean I can breathe fire!"

After hearing her answer, albeit aggressive, I asked in a calm tone, "Well... what element are you?"

She seemed to visibly reel her head back in surprise at the question before saying, "You wouldn't want to know, besides, it has to do with the Dark Master having corrupted me years ago." her voice dipped into a solemn tone with her expression showing regret.

"I already asked and it does mean I want to know. I don't care about what the Dark Master did to you, all I know is that I you were corrupted, and later, freed." I said with a soft and understanding smile. I asked again, "Well what element are you anyways?"

Cynder gave me a glare that said that she didn't want to speak on that matter anymore, in which I returned a neutral expression and looked her dead in the eyes with my good one. After what seemed like moments of staring, Cynder broke the silence, "I control the powers of darkness, including: poison, fear, wind and shadows. There! Is your question sated?" she asked, her expression not changing.

"Quite. I actually find those traits really useful." I said with a thoughtful expression, turning my head back towards the path ahead.

"What is it that you find interesting?" she asked incredulously.

"Stealth for the most part. If you can phase into the shadows and poison a target with a fast acting toxin, you can move around an area unhindered by the target's allies, who would have gathered around and probably would think that their comrade suffered a heart-attack or something." I spoke with slight optimism at such a scenario.

Cynder's expression became a thoughtful one, slowly changing to one of mild disbelief before she spoke, "Hmm... you bring an interesting argument. And you're very intuitive." her reaction being one of intrigue.

"What can I say, I'll take what I can." I said nonchalantly, having heard her comment.

"Hah, you think you're so smart?" her mood going to one of giddiness, having drastically changed from earlier.

"I'm not a genius, although when I was last tested, I scored an I.Q. of 143, which is moderately higher than average. I just think a little more, 'outside-the-box', I suppose." I said while waving a dismissive gesture with my left hand.

"I suppose smarts don't matter unless it all can be utilized, right?" Cynder asked with a smile.

"Yep."

I decided to eat the animal raw after knowing that my food wasn't going to be cooked _(*In 2019, all military branches started giving troops a booster shot that contained proteins that allowed the soldier to eat unprepared food with less risk of food related illnesses. Since troops would sometimes have difficulty preparing food in various environments and situations, this gave troops more opportunities to survive and allowed them to be in better condition for missions. It also allowed for limited ingestion of naturally toxic plants and animals, increasing the potential survivability of troops on extended missions*)_. I didn't care for flavor and kept eating what was edible, all the while walking towards the Guardians' temple.

* * *

**Time lapse - Date: Day 2 / Time: Midday / Location: 'Avalar'**

* * *

Having walked for several hours, I was getting annoyed with nothing but walking. I then had a brilliant idea, I brought up the TAC on my left forearm and activated to screen. As I started scrolling through the selections, I came upon the music application I had installed and searched for something to listen to. As I continued to do so, I heard something moving around in the tree line to the right and immediately equipped my M4A1, going into a kneeling position and scanning the woods in preparation for combat.

"What is it Alex, another hostile?" Cynder asked, not sounding alarmed.

I didn't answer and quickly brought my TAC to my right hand, while pointing my index finger out, and activated the thermal scanner of my MBA helmet to scan for heat signatures. I scanned and didn't see anything orange, indicating nothing hot appeared to be a threat, in fact, I noticed small birds fly away suddenly. I knew that something wasn't right and thought to search for anything cold-blooded and saw a decently sharp purple figure move in between the trees and bushes.

"Uh, Cynder... is there anything cold-blooded that lives around here?" I asked with urgency, returning my vision to the visible light spectrum and rearmed my M4A1.

"Yes, but the only thing around here would be wyverns and venomous wyverns. Why?" Cynder asked with confusion.

Before I could answer, a giant winged lizard pounced with blinding speed from the tree line, impacting into me a tree nearby. I quickly recovered and barely dodged an attack from the beast's tail hitting the tree, cutting it in half from top to bottom like a hot knife through butter. I glanced at the damage and brought my weapon to my shoulder and started firing on full-auto. The lizard beast (which I thought was a wyvern, remembering what Cynder described), dodged my initial burst of 12 rounds and was using the trees to move from place-to-place, too rapidly for me to reacquire the target. I looked for Cynder and saw her running while calling out, "Alex, RUN!"

I took the advice and started running. I was able to catch up to Cynder quickly and asked urgently, "Can't you fly us out of here!?"

"Not in this tree line! My wingspan wouldn't allow it and you would be too heavy!" she answered frantically.

"Damn!" I exclaimed.

We continued to run along the path until we came upon a clearing. The clearing was about 200 yds. long and 150 yds. wide, large enough for an open engagement with the fast wyvern. We moved to the center of the field and I told Cynder to fly up and scan for the wyvern, which she complied to without question, ascending about 100 feet and started looking out. Things were about to get a hell of a lot worse before this contact is dealt with...

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I split this chapter into 2 parts since I wanted to get the framework of the combat scene set up. I hope I didn't disappoint those who wanted to see a fight scene, because I'm going to get to the combat in the second part of Pestilence. The first reason for the title of the chapter was that it came to me as part of the small argument between Cynder and Alex. If you can figure out the second reason for the title, please post it in a review and I'll check them later, and for those who are correct with their responses, I'll mention your profile name in the next chapter's ending A/N. Also feel free to leave comments in the reviews regarding advice so I can look through the chapters and attempt to fix them. I even would like to just have some more reviews, even if they aren't constructive to the story. Anyways, please Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 7 - Pestilence Pt 2

**A/N: Hello, I would like to say thanks to all of those who have been reading this story so far, as well to those who have joined in reading this story. I would like to say thanks for any reviews I have received so far, but would like to see even more so I could go over them and update anything that occurs as a flaw in the writing of this story, I would appreciate it a lot. Anyways, onto the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own and franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 7 - Pestilence Pt. 2 - ...Match

**Date: Day 2 / Time: Early Afternoon / Location: 'Avalar' Forest Clearing**

* * *

Watching the surrounding tree line for the wyvern was getting me tense. I had asked Cynder to ascend into the sky to scan for the wyvern and she hasn't spotted it yet. I was focused on the tree line from the east since that was the direction we had came from and had encountered to wyvern. 'The calm before the storm.' I thought to myself as I counted the number of rounds fired, '12 rounds out of the 30 fired, need to keep cool. No laying on the trigger, calm controlled bursts for the longer ranges.'

As I continued to scan the tree line, Cynder suddenly shouted, "Alex, to your right!"

I turned rapidly to my right and saw the wyvern charging me at such an incredible speed, I was barely able to react, let alone dodge. Within moments, the wyvern rammed it's head into me, sending me tumbling across the ground for about 20 yards. I quickly recovered to see the wyvern reeling it's tail back to attack, and I swiftly rolled to the right, avoiding the wyvern's tail from being thrust forward into my chest by inches. I landed and started to strafe around the wyvern trying to avoid it's attacks. I started to fire in 3 round bursts, managing to hit the beast's lest side. The wyvern seemed to only growl in annoyance as the bullets clearly hit it.

I went to reload the M4A1 with a new mag, while still strafing, but the wyvern brought it's tail around from the left and started swinging it's barbed tail, interrupting my reload. I backpedaled while quickly switching my empty M4 to my P90 SMG, checked the chamber, and flipped the safety off. The wyvern then used it's tail to sweep me off of my feet, making me land roughly on my back. I saw it's clawed paw lifted up over it's head, ready to come down on me, and fired my P90 into it's paw, effectively causing it to reel back in pain. I got up and started firing at point-blank range into it's chest, forcing it to retreat into the tree line and emptying the mag.

When the beast was out of sight, I reloaded the P90 with another 50 round mag. Cynder suddenly landed to my left, asking sharply, "Are you all right?"

I replied, "Yeah... bastard's fast." I was breathing hard and my body ached with minor pain from the attacks.

In an instant, the wyvern was back and was charging at us full-tilt, ready to crush one of us. I was about to fire, until I saw an arc of black liquid launch forward and hit the beast, causing it to be shrouded in a dark, gaseous compound. I looked over to Cynder, only to find her maw dripping a black liquid-like substance which would dissipate into smoke upon hitting the ground. I was about to say something, but the wyvern made a pained growl that indicated to me the threat wasn't dealt with. I brought my P90 to my shoulder and fired at the wyvern, who was now currently soaked with darkness, lunged at us, but this time, much more slowly. I dodged to the right while Cynder rolled to the left, causing the wyvern to land where we were. I fired into the side of the beast and was rewarded with a much louder snarl of pain.

Cynder then charged at the downed wyvern, bringing her horns forward, and impacted into the front-left leg of the beast. As she pulled her horns back and out of the wyvern's leg, I saw it bringing it's tail up and was about to strike her. I reacted immediately and charged with adrenaline pumping through my veins. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as I charged to attack. As I neared the two, the wyvern's spiked tail was just being thrust towards Cynder. When I had reached them, I dived at Cynder with all my might to save her. When I had made contact with Cynder and knocked her back, I felt an intense pain ripple through my back on the left side. I was spun in midair until I hit the ground face first.

"Gah...! Damn it" I exclaimed in intense pain. I looked at my injury and saw a spike had punctured clean through the MBA suit and saw my blood dripping from it. I then looked back to the wyvern, seeing it attempt to hit her Cynder, but kept missing. While she kept the wyvern busy, I returned my focus to my wound and grabbed the spike with my left hand. I took a breath and ripped the spike out, hissing in pain, but got to my feet despite my body's protests. Reaching into my medical pouch, I fished out a epinephrine cocktail syringe, popped the safety cap, and stuck it next to the wound. I immediately felt better and drew my P90 and re-entered the fray.

The wyvern took notice and attempted to strike with it's tail again, but with the cocktail in my system, the beast seemed to move at a snail's pace. I depressed the trigger, only to fire 7 more rounds. As it's tail was about to strike me in a sweeping motion, I dropped to the ground while throwing my legs forward, forcing myself into a kick-slide and causing the tail to swing over my head. I switched my P90 for the Mk.48 as I got up, putting me within 10 feet of the wyvern, and opened up a bullet storm of 7.62x51mm rounds. The beast was now really starting to hurt since much more massive wounds appeared on it's left side, legs, and it's neck.

With so many wounds, the beast only took moments to collapse onto the ground. The wyvern was still breathing as I approached to the front of it's face, keeping at a distance. I looked at it's head, taking note of the various scars across it's face, three of it's eight horns having been broken off at some earlier point in time. I then looked to it's eyes, but immediately noticing it's right eye was completely devoid of an iris, indicating it was blinded. I felt pity for the beast, whether it was blinded from birth or combat, it hit home. I pulled the dome of my MBA helmet back and looked at it with a solemn expression, and the wyvern looked back with the same thing. I put my Mk. 48 back on it's magnetic plate, as I continued to stare at the beast.

I felt, divided, with what I should do. I would've mercifully shot it in the head, ending it's life, but had the notion to leave it be to die on it's own. I then heard a growl come from my left. I looked over and saw Cynder staring at the beast with an expression of hatred, her body giving off a dark aura. I thought, 'I need to end this.' and with that, I took one last look at the beast as I grabbed the Desert Eagle out of my right thigh-holster, racked the slide to chamber a round while flipping the safety off, and fired a single round into it's head, ending it's suffering.

With the threat neutralized, I turned the safety on and re-holstered my pistol. I turned to look at Cynder and she did in kind, her expression softening. She looked at the corpse of the now-dead wyvern and commented, "Damned beast, good riddance." her expression returning to a dark one, the aura returning with it. I gave off a quick snort in aggravation and disgust and started walking west, with Cynder catching up and taking to my left.

She asked, "Are you alright?" A grunt was my reply with my right hand going to my side to cover the bleeding wound. Cynder's eyes followed my hand and stopped at the injury and she exclaimed, "You're injured! You must take it easy!" stepping in front of me, halting our progress.

"I'm fine" I spoke flatly, my expression trying to hold a calm demeanor.

"No, you're not! That was a venomous breed of wyvern!" She explained with alarm. I kept silent as she eyed the wound again and said, "You'll need anti-venom if you're going to survive."

She went back to the corpse that was not 30 feet away, and I watched as she ripped a spike from it's tail. I looked at her with an understanding expression, knowing there could be an anti-venom created from the venom contained within the spike. I honestly wasn't too worried since the booster shot gave me a slight immunity to poison, but thought it better safe than sorry. But she did something unexpected, she started to form her dark aura again and it enveloped the spike, turning it to a dark purple. I gave a confused look and she said, "I've created an anti-venom, I'm going to apply it."

I didn't say anything as she brought the dark spike towards my wound. She then looked at me and I nodded, sighing, before she jabbed the sharp end into the wound, causing me to grunt in pain. "Guh! Shit, that hurts!" I exclaimed"

"Don't be such a baby Alex..." Cynder spoke with a calm tone.

"Easy for you to say, huh?" I asked while giving a slightly irritated smirk.

"Yeah." she removed the spike and let it drop to the ground. "Let's get going."

We proceeded to head east, leaving the clearing of the battle zone. I drew my P90 to reload it, only replaced it on it's magnetic plate on my left side, under the arm. I then brought up my TAC and scrolled to an armor function screen, noting the rupture from the venomous wyvern's spike, and tapped the auto repair function. The suit started to repair the damaged through a nano-gel that allowed for quick-sealing of ruptures, in which the gel would later assimilate and harden into the suit's original structure (effectively being called regenerative armor). After checking the armor rupture to see it sealed, I grabbed my Mk. 48 once again and proceeded to reload it.

When I had finished doing so, Cynder looked over and I looked at her. She asked, "What was with the anger earlier?"

I thought for only a second before responding, "It was the look on your face before I put the wyvern out of it's misery, it held anger." I spoke with a solemn tone.

"Oh yeah, so what of it?" She questioned with intrigue.

"What of it..." I paused for a second before resuming, "...would be the thing I disagree with it. I won't kill anyone, including my enemies, in hatred..."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter down and it being the second part of pestilence. This chapter took quite a while to write out. I hope that it turned out alright with the combat. I apparently was too fast in posting this chapter for anyone to answer the question regarding the reason for the chapter title for pestilence. The second reason for it was because of the tension caused when Alex asked Cynder about her powers and her not wanting to talk about it. Anyways, I hope everyone likes it and I would like for some reviews, just to see how I am doing. Thank you and Semper Fi (translated from Latin to English as 'Always Faithful').**


	9. Chapter 8 - Blackheart

**A/N: Alright, another day, another chapter to write. I liked like to thank those who have been following this story and as well as to those who favorite and/or reviewed this story. I would also like to thank everyone who has visited this story, even if they only skim through it, I don't mind. I would appreciate any and all reviews people submit and it would be motivational to me and give me a Psyche boost. Anyways, here's the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners.**_

* * *

Ch. 8 - Blackheart

**Date: Day 2 / Time: Late Afternoon / Location: 'Avalar' Forest Path**

* * *

"What do you mean you don't kill in hatred?" Cynder asked, quite brought back by what I said.

"I believe that if anyone that kills in hatred will lose themselves to evil." I stated.

Cynder gave me an incredulous look and asked, "So, you think I'm evil? I assumed you thought I wasn't evil!" her expression changing to one of anger, her dark aura returning.

"I'm not saying you're evil, it's just that if you killed in such a manner, you're no better than the 'Dark Master' that controlled you before."

"You're..." Cynder started angrily, but faltered and continued, "...you're right. I would not be any better."

"And for future reference, don't assume anything, you'll make an ass out of you and me." I said with a humored smile.

"What!?" she exclaimed.

"It's a play on words, and it's another bad joke..." I explained while rubbing my neck.

She shook her head with a smile and we headed west, along the path heading to Warfang...

* * *

**Time Lapse - Date: Day 2 / Time: Nightfall / Location: 'Avalar'**

* * *

"How far is Warfang from here anyways?" I asked in boredom.

Cynder answered, "It's another day's walk."

With the question answered, I decided to bring up my TAC and scroll to the music files. I searched for some metal and selected, 'Bottoms up' by 'Nickelback'. With the music having started, Cynder quickly looked over to me with a startled expression and asked, "What is that noise..." she then looked at my TAC and continued, "...and why is it coming from that?"

"It's music and I had it put on there." I stated while smirking.

"That's music? It sounds, strange. Compared to the music of the bards in Warfang, it's louder than anything I've heard of." she held an intrigued expression.

"This is categorized under the genre of metal. This group is one of my favorites." I explained.

"How can anyone listen to that? Is this what humans normally listen to? Is it meant for some special occasion?"

I was getting annoyed with the questions and said firmly, "Cynder... just stop talking, listen to it!"

With that, she fell silent, but eyed me with a hard glare for several moments. We kept walking with the song playing, I then started to notice Cynder's head bob on the beat of the drums with a mused expression. After several more moments, the song had ended with her head-bobbing and she said, "Huh, I kind of liked it. There's something about it that made me feel upbeat."

"Glad you liked it." I said to her with a grin.

I turned the TAC's music back off, and looked up to see the moon of this world, the first time really noticing it. I noticed a large, walled city out in the distance, the light coming from the moon lighting up the cityscape and the landscape with a light glow. I pointed to the city and asked Cynder if that was Warfang and she said that it was, gaining a sigh from me. 'Finally, we'll get there soon!" I thought.

After several more minutes of walking, we decided to get some rest and we walked off of the path to an area that was hidden from the path. Unlike the night before, we just laid down on the ground, giving each other some respectful space apart. I curled up on my side and went to sleep relatively fast...

* * *

**Time Lapse - Date: Day 3 / Time: Early Morning / Location: 'Avalar'**

* * *

_I felt nothing. This was normal for me since I don't have many dreams. I then opened my eyes to a void of nothingness. I felt my feet make contact with what I presumed to be the ground, noticing I didn't wear my MBA suit. I looked around, not finding anything within the void other than the void's dark purple color swirling with the blackness of it all and the ground consisting of a black stone with highlights of dark purple running between the stones. I suddenly felt a cold, tingling sensation rub the back of my neck and turned around, finding nothing. I felt the feeling again and turned to find nothing again. After a moment, I saw a flash of light come from behind me and I turned, seeing what I thought as some sort of portal, had appeared about 20 yards away from me. I then noticed the cold touch my neck again and turned to see something this time._

_It looked like Cynder in terms of an aura, but the body was silhouetted by the aura. I couldn't tell if it was her or not and it didn't move, but suddenly something brushed against my leg. I looked down to see several shadowy tentacles were wrapping around my legs, feeling the coldness being emitted from them. Reacting on instinct, I kicked my feet to remove the shadows and backed up, seeing more sprout from the ground. They slowly crept my way and I looked to the portal of light, I then felt the cold feeling return, this time feeling exhaustion creep into me. I knew the shadows were the cause and kicked them away and turned to run for the portal. At 10 yards, I looked back to see the shadows were after me, and I ran faster. Within 2 yards, I was tripped by the shadows, causing me to fall face-first into the ground, and felt the chilling cold on my legs and felt myself draining of energy._

_I dug my hands in between the stones to pull myself to the portal, thinking that this was the way out. As I moved, I felt even more of the coldness cover my legs, which started to climb up my back. Pulling up to the threshold of the portal, I felt the coldness recede and felt I was being lifted off the ground. I was then pulled to the center of the portal and felt my energy returning. After several seconds, the light emitted from the portal grew in intensity, eventually blinding me..._

* * *

After feeling myself return to consciousness, I felt something was shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Cynder standing over me, using her right paw to wake me. "Alex, wake up. We need to get moving." Cynder spoke.

I yawned before speaking, "Alright, alright... I'm getting up."

After having gotten up on my feet, Cynder lead us back to the path and we continued to the west once again. As we walked, my thoughts went to my dream. The dream felt cold and unwelcoming. I then thought of the creature within the void, it had not moved an inch and seemed to be in control of the shadow entities within that void. The void itself felt foreboding and I felt strange.

Cynder interrupted my thoughts with a question, "Alex, are you alright? You seem troubled."

I turned to look her in the face and noticed her expression held worry. I assured her by saying, "I'm fine, nothing to be concerned about. Just that I had trouble getting to sleep" I lied.

Cynder eyed me with a disbelieving glare, but she kept her concerns to herself and turned her focus on the path ahead.

After about half-an-hour of walking, we had stepped into the shadow of the city of Warfang. I asked Cynder if we could pick up the pace and she agreed. We picked up our pace from a walk, to a jog, then to running. We were getting closer to the eastern wall of the city, but I felt we weren't moving fast enough and started sprinting at 17 mph, Cynder easily keeping up. After about 5 minutes of running, we finally had reached Warfang's city walls. I slowed to a walk, Cynder doing the same as she lead us to the city gates, walking through them, with me following her into the city of Warfang...

* * *

**A/N: Damn... this took all night to write. I'm tired as hell too, but I hope this chapter was well done for it. I hope everyone likes it, and if not, hey... more power to you to finding what you're looking for. Anyways, please review and help point out any flaws so I can come back and fix this chapter and any previous chapters in this story. Thank you, and Semper Fi...**


	10. Chapter 9 - Mutual Understandings

**A/N: Wow, I want to thank everyone who have read this story and it is greatly appreciated. I also would like to thank those who are following this story and the people who marked this story as a favorite. It's in my interest to bring the best of what I have to offer to the site, but more importantly, the people. And yet again, I bring another chapter, but first comes the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 9 - Mutual Understandings

**Date: Day 3: / Time: Midmorning / Location: Warfang**

* * *

We had passed through the gates into the large city of Warfang and my initial response was, "Damn... this place is huge!" I said in disbelief.

Cynder remarked, "Yeah, this place is huge alright. Let's keep moving, we need to see the guardians."

With that said, we started to enter the crowded streets of the city. I felt uncomfortable walking into the crowd and decided to close the dome on my helmet while polarizing it and un-holstered my Peace-breaker, incase we were ambushed. There were many dragons of varying sizes, shapes and colors, but there were also some other races of creatures within the crowds. There were some small mole-like beings working in the vendors that were placed along the sides of the streets, selling many different wares. I then saw several creatures resembling cheetahs, walking on 2 feet, like a human would, scattered through the crowds.

As we walked through a less crowded street, I had a feeling as if I was being watched, not just by the many dragons and many other creatures, but something else. It felt as if something was tugging at my mind in an ever-so-slightly manner, trying to be as discreet as they could. I had the mind to look around to find where the source of this feeling came from to ease my mind, but instead I pretended to ignore it, for now.

After several minutes of walking, Cynder spoke up while gesturing her head to a temple-styled building ahead of us, "There's the Guardians' Temple. You'll need to show respect to them since they're like the city's council leadership." Cynder explained with a serious tone and stoic expression.

"Well, that's not going to work for me because where I come from, respect isn't given, it's earned." I returned the same tone with a furrow of my eyebrows.

Cynder shook her head and sighed as we kept walking to the temple, ready to confront the guardians. After several minutes of weaving between members of the crowd, I felt the strange feeling of being watched again, this time looking around to find the source. When I looked all around the crowd, I decided to look up at the rooftops of the city. That was when I noticed a nearly unnoticeable shimmer of light. I couldn't tell what it was but I pretended to ignore it and continue to weave through the crowd to catch up to Cynder, who was standing at the base of stairs that led up to the temple doors.

When I approached her, she asked, "Alex, are you okay?" while she looked up at where I had been in the crowd.

I looked back at the rooftop where I had saw the shimmer and said, "I don't know, it felt as if I was being watched..."

"I notice that you're staring up at the rooftops, was it what you saw there that made you feel that way?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah, I guess it must've been my mind playing tricks on me or something." I said, trying to put my mind at ease.

We turned back towards the temple stairs and started ascending to the temple's entrance.

* * *

**Time Lapse - Date: Day 3 / Time: Midday / Location: Warfang - Guardians' Temple**

* * *

Having ascended the stairs to the temple, I remarked, "So... this is the temple?" I looked around, observing the elegant wooden supports within the entrance, seeing the many pieces of tapestry lining the walls as we stepped through the entrance and onto the temple grounds. Cynder lead me through multiple passages, passing by several dragons in the large halls. I had a sense of foreboding as we continued through the halls, the walls being lined with torches that were currently lit.

After several minutes of Cynder leading through the halls of the temple, we had arrived at a large wooden door. Hearing several voices behind the door, I looked to Cynder for what to do, but realized that the dome of my helmet was down so she could not see my face to read expressions. I gestured to the door with my hand and she simply walked up to the door and knocked on it with her paw. The voices on the other side went quiet before the door was opened and a large blue dragon stepped out, walking on it's hind legs, and saw Cynder. The large blue dragon asked, "Cynder? How unexpected, it's been a while."

The dragon must've not noticed me, but Cynder pointed me out and said, "Cyril, we need to see you and the guardians. And he pertains to the discussion."

"Cynder, is that an ape you have brought into the temple!?" the now known Cyril exclaimed in anger. My brow furrowed at being called an ape before he continued, "This is highly unacceptable! No apes are allowed in the city, let alone the temple!"

"Cyril, he's not an ape... he's a human." Cynder spoke with a hesitant pause, probably to gauge his reaction.

"Nigh, humans have been extinct for millennia, you surely know that?" Cyril dismissively remarked.

"He's human, I've seen his face. He even has tools to prove it." She retorted, looking to me for assistance.

"We can discuss this in here, no need to draw attention to this matter out in public, right?" He gestured us into the room.

We walked in, passing between the large dragon and the door's frame, and my hidden face held an expression of awe, the room was octagonal in shape with eight highly decorative, ornate, jade green pillars in the same shape were holding up the high ceiling. We walked up a shallow slope, leading to the center of the room, to see a large pool that gave off an ethereal glow within the center, surrounded by 2 large dragons, looking back and forth between each other and us. I knew things were going to get bad if the dragons misinterpret my identity as an ape.

"Cyril, Cynder, why is there an ape within this room?" a dark-green dragon spoke, the voice of a male echoing off the walls.

"Yes_Cyril_why_is_there_one_in_this_room?" A large yellow dragon spoke with such haste, I was barely able to comprehend what he said.

"Terrador, Volteer, we have Cynder here for she is going to explain." Cyril gave a jerk of his head.

"Well, care to explain Cynder?" the green dragon, who I presumed to be Terrador, asked incredulously.

"Yes, please_do_explain_so." the yellow dragon, in which I thought must've been Volteer, spoke with a fast tongue.

Cynder took a couple steps forward, leaving me to stand by the pool. I adopted a relaxed stance, but kept myself alert, just incase things got nasty. Cynder started to explain the events leading up to this point, while I decided to check my TAC for my MBA suit data. Ignoring the explanation, I read the results, which indicated the puncture from the wyvern's spike, that was then covered in regenerative nano-gel, had been fully sealed and was hardened to it's original state as before the rupture.

I then spent several minutes of checking the TAC on my supplies, my water supply was getting low, but it didn't raise an immediate concern. Food only consisted of calorie bars and I had 4 left. I counted the ammo for my weapons in a list that read: 5.56x45mm - 120 rounds = 3 spare magazines, 1 loaded; 7.62x51mm - 267 rounds = 2 spare box magazines, 1 depleted by 33 rounds; 3" 12 Gauge Slugs - 41 spare rounds, 14+1 loaded; 5.7x28mm - 250 rounds = 4 spare magazines, 1 loaded; .50AE - 120 rounds = 15 spare magazines, 1 fully loaded, 1 depleted by 1 round; .50BMG - 30 rounds = 2 spare magazines, 1 loaded; 20 Gauge revolver - 45 spare rounds, 5 rounds loaded.

After having counted my remaining ammunition, I looked back up to notice Cynder was finished explaining the events that lead us to here. I put my left arm with the TAC down to my side as the guardians turned to look at me. I asked, "Need something?"

"Huh... it can speak, but it doesn't prove he's not some sort of smart ape." Terrador spoke with a slightly surprised smirk.

"Amazing, simply_amazing! An_ape_with_higher_intelligence_suggests_evolutionary_traits. I_must_study_this_ape." Volteer rapidly declared.

I sigh in frustration and said, "Will you two stop fucking calling me a damned ape? I'm not an ape, and I'll prove it." I lifted my left arm up and pressed a button on my TAC and the dome depolarized, revealing my face to the guardians...

* * *

**A/N: This took a lot of time and hope it was worth it. I may have had more to write, but it's 0200 Hrs. and I'm tired now. I appreciate any and all reviews submitted by readers. I will get started on the next chapter after I get some sleep, I've spent everyday since 01-10-13 writing this story, almost a chapter a day. Dang, I rambling with this... I'll end this with a thank you to everyone reading this!**


	11. Chapter 10 - Combative Memory

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm here with another chapter and I hope that this is turning out great. I have to thank everyone for their time in reading this story and I hope everyone is enjoying it. Anyways, the disclaimer awaits.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 10 - Combative Memory

**Date: Day 3 / Time: Early Afternoon / Location: Guardians' Temple**

* * *

I had deactivated the polarization to the dome of my helmet to allow the Guardians to see that I wasn't an ape. They reacted with the expression of shock and Volteer spoke rapidly, "Oh_my_goodness, a_living_breathing_human! How_is_this_possible?"

'I swear I'm going to fucking shut that dragon's trap in a minute!' I thought, while trying to keep my annoyance under control.

Cynder looked at me and the Guardians looked to me for answers and I said, "I honestly don't know how it was possible, last thing I remember before I woke up was that I had been in combat, stabbed, and was bleeding out. Other than that, I'm just as lost as you all are."

"Your body is covered in metal and cloth," Terrador spoke while pointing a talon at me, the shock having worn off, "is that normal for humans?" he asked intrigued.

"Uh... no. This is armor, it protects my body." I spoke with concern of his questioning.

Terrador was about to continue the line of questioning, but not before Cyril spoke up saying, "Terrador, we have a human in this temple. We need to learn of why he was sent here. You want to ask about his armor? Ask him later. Anyways, human, we will need to see what your memory holds. Please come here." He gestured to a spot by the pool of glowing water. I walked up asking, "What's with this pool in the middle of this room anyway? What does it have to do with seeing my memories, and how will you see them?"

"This is the Pool of Visions human, it will allow us to see your memories. Now lay down on your back with your head over the edge." Cyril instructed. I hesitantly did as instructed and was now on my back, my head hanging over the water's edge, waiting for any further instructions. "Human, you'll need to focus on your memories so we could better understand about your predicament. You'll then have to place your head into the water."

I sighed, watching Cyril, Terrador, Volteer and Cynder gather around the pool. I then dipped the armor covering the back of my head into the water until it started to fill, like dipping a cup into water to collect it. Within seconds, I felt the cold water start to rise until it reached my ears. I gave one last glance at the dragons before closing my eyes and thought of one of my more successful missions...

* * *

**Flashback - Date: 04-28-21 / Time: 1725 Hrs. / Location: Iran - Terrorist Controlled Nuclear Facility**

* * *

"This is Hotel Alpha 1 requesting SATCOM support." I spoke quietly through the comm.

I was deep inside enemy territory. Having infiltrated an underground nuclear production facility, my mission was to turn this place into a crater, hence carrying 40 lbs. of C4 plastic explosives. I was to place Composition 4 (C4 as it's more commonly known as) in the most structurally weak locations in the facility to bury their nuclear materials and render them useless. I had just asked for an orbital scan to find the weak points, but was having difficulty getting Intel. I was assigned to this mission because I was able to keep a cool head and was a demolitions expert, alongside my other skills. Although the events in Pakistan had taken an eye from me, I had been put back into service because of my experience with multiple combat situations.

After several moments of silence, I got a response from HQ and my TAC had been updated. "Thanks, Hotel Alpha 1 out." I checked my TAC and it had the blueprints of the facility. I then pressed a button on the device and a three dimensional version appeared on my HUD in the upper left corner as a mini-map. I checked it to see the first location to plant it was 20 meters ahead of my location in a darkened room.

I armed myself with my M4A1, which was equipped with a suppressor, and pulled the priming handle to load the first round from the magazine and into the chamber. I got up from my kneeling position and headed to the entrance of the room. I looked around the corner, aiming my rifle down the hall to check for hostiles. 'Clear.' I thought to myself and proceeded down the hall for about 15 meters and saw a support column that was laced with various wires and pipes. I pulled out two, 5 lb. blocks of C4 from my pouch and placed them behind several of the pipes and armed their triggers, awaiting the detonator.

I proceeded through the halls as my mini-map determined the next place to plant the C4. While sticking to the shadows, I rounded a corner and spotted an enemy patrolling the hallway ahead, bringing my rifle to the shoulder, aiming down the sights and put 1 round into his head. Before he could drop to the floor, I dashed up and grabbed the scruff of his shirt with my stabilizing arm, dragging him to another dark room 10 feet ahead and depositing the body in a dark corner. I replaced my left hand down the length of the weapon and continued to the second objective to the west, according to my mini-map.

Checking the corners as I proceeded through the facility, I started to notice the pipes along the wall to my right, leading up to a point that in which the pipes lead up into the ceiling to another floor. I checked the mini-map to see that this was another place to plant another two blocks of C4, I knelt down and planted the plastic explosives between the wall and the pipes. Upon arming the explosives, I heard the impact of a bullet impacting the wall near my head. I brought my M4A1 to the ready and spotting two targets holding AK-47s, I fired a shot into the first target's head, then before the other could fire, I put 2 rounds into his chest and finished with 1 to his head, eliminating the two threats.

Since one of the enemy's gun fired, I was sure others had heard it and were alerted to an intruder, namely me. I had stood back up and sprinted for the third plant site. As I ran, enemies started to pour out into the halls, armed with AK -47s and their smaller counterparts, the AK-74Us. I immediately took cover behind a doorway as bullets from multiple guns were fired, hitting various parts of the walls. I peeked out from cover, only to retreat when more fire lit up the hallway. With the whole base on alert by now, stealth went out the window and I pulled a fragmentation grenade from my belt and pulled the pin, holding the cap to prevent it from cooking to early. When the firing from the hostiles stopped, I popped the cap and tossed with my left hand around the corner. Hearing it explode moments later, I heard the screams of agony from multiple enemies. I checked around the corner to find no one left standing in the hall, only bloody limbs and giblets of flesh and organs.

I ran, passing the mess of gore, proceeding to the 3rd location in which to plant the C4 at. Heading through another doorway, I saw that this was part of the main facility, in which I was running on one of the many catwalks that border the massive, open room that contained an Inter-Continental Ballistic Missile, or ICBM for short. I wasn't really surprised, they must received them from multiple countries that have hated the U.S. for decades. I refocused on my objectives and arrived at the third target, it was a large pillar that bordered the entrance of the inner-complex of the facility. I planted and armed the C4 and headed to the last target, which was south of my location.

I encountered a barricade that held multiple hostiles, which started to fire as soon as they spotted me. I took cover behind a stack of shipping crates and began to blind-fire at the enemy cover on full-auto. I heard several shouts of pain and thought nothing of it and reloaded, dropping the empty mag into a pouch and loaded a fresh one into the receiver and snapped the chamber forward, priming the weapon. I peeked to the side of the crates I was behind and fired down the hall and hit several enemies in various places, killing most of them. I then dashed to the barricade, mantled it and shot two more enemies in the head. I suddenly felt bullets hitting my armor in my back, causing me to stumble forward a bit. I looked back at the aggressor and put 2 rounds into his chest before placing 1 in between his eyes, thinking 'Bastard.'

Heading to the last target didn't take long because it was within 20 meters of the barricade. I pulled out the final 2 bricks of C4 and planted them on the steel column, running for the exit. More enemies entered the hall and I mowed them down with full-auto fire until the mag was dry. I switched my M4A1 for my Desert Eagle .50AE pistols and fired akimbo while running for 6 shots, hitting 4 enemies, 2 being hit twice. Continuing back to the entrance, I rounded a corner to find a shotgun pointed for my head, and I reacted by swinging my left forearm into the shotgun, knocking the barrel away before it discharged. With my other hand, I brought the pistol up into his chin and fired, spraying blood and grey-matter onto me, the ceiling and the floor. I shoved my way passed the lifeless corpse and continued my escape from the facility.

I encountered no more resistance on my way out. Turning several corners, I saw the entrance hatch and placed my pistols back in their holsters before climbing up the ladder. Upon reaching the top, I brought a hand up and turned the handle on the hatch before pushing it up and out of the way as I climbed to the surface. Getting to my feet, I pulled out the 'Clacker' and turned the safety switch off before depressing the trigger, causing a massive underground explosion that could be felt through the ground quite easily. I watched as the ground above the facility suddenly sink into the base, effectively decommissioning the ICBM within. I stood there for what seemed like hours, just reminiscing on what I had accomplished, but I had to return to base, and I contacted HQ through the comm., "This is Hotel Alpha requesting pickup."

* * *

**Flashback End - Date: Day 3 / Time: Evening / Location: Guardians' Temple - Pool of Visions Chamber**

* * *

Having had the memory end, I felt fatigue in my body, but flipped over onto my stomach to allow the water that was held in the MBA helmet to drain back into the pool before getting up. When I got to my feet, the three guardians stared at me in amazement.

I questioned, "What's up?"

Cyril was the first to speak in shock, "You're a soldier!?

"I'm actually a former-Marine, not a soldier, they are the Army." I corrected in a serious tone.

"Marine, huh?" Terrador remarked inquisitively, before adding, "Is a Marine the best of the militaries from your world?"

"That's debatable. I served in the Marines, which are one of several branches of the military that serve the United States of America. The Army, Navy and Air force are just to name a few."

"Interesting. I_would_like_to_observe_his_abilities_to_have_done_such_amazing_things!" Volteer said, nearly too fast for anyone to catch.

Before I could say something vulgar to Volteer, Cyril interjected and spoke, "Okay, I guess this has been a long day. Maybe we should all get some rest?" Cyril suggested.

Cynder stepped up to my side and asked, "Will Alex be allowed to stay here for the time being?"

"Huh, the human's name is Alex? I suppose so, but he'll have to stay with you since no rooms are available." Cyril informed her.

My expression almost faltered at that and I suddenly got uncomfortable. Cynder noticed my reaction and asked with genuine concern, "Alex, are you alright?"

I shuffled in my spot for a moment before answering, "Yeah, just another bad joke popping into mind..."

Cynder shook her head with a smile and Cyril said, "Cynder, would you take Alex to your room, it's been a long day. We'll convene in the morning."

"Yes Cyril." She nodded before turning to me and gestured her head in a 'follow' manner and I did so. We left the chamber and headed back into the halls toward her room. After several twists and turns, we arrived at a door in a darkened hallway and Cynder opened the door, gesturing for me to step in. I complied and entered the room to see it was far more furnished than what I had in mind. There were a bunch of soft looking pillows of various sizes scattered about the room, along with a set up of several pillows around a low table. I then heard the door close as I let my shoulders slump, letting my aching body relax, even if a little in my MBA suit.

"Feel free to make yourself at home Alex. You can sleep wherever you'd like." Cynder stated and finished with a yawn.

"Okay, thank you." I remarked. I then asked, "Do you mind if I remove my armor and place it in a corner?"

"Go ahead." she answered.

With her permission granted, I started to flip several clasps on my MBA helmet, which unlocked it from my torso's higher part of the armor, and lifted the headpiece up and set it on the floor. I proceeded to unclasp the heavy metal buttons on the front of my torso and unzipped it, allowing to remove it from my body, wearing a plain white t-shirt. Moving onto the last section, I unclasped the buttons on the sides and pulled the greaves between my legs and pulled them out from underneath me, revealing my black BDU pants. I set the armor in a corner and proceeded to stretch, noticing Cynder watching me.

I asked, "I guess my physique wasn't what you were expecting. The armor makes me look larger than I really am."

"That explains my thoughts, I guess." She remarked.

After having done some stretching, I grabbed a few pillows and placed them in a way so that I could lie down comfortably. I then collapsed onto the makeshift bed face-up and said goodnight to Cynder. Cynder said the same thing before exhaustion overtook me...

* * *

**A/N: Not really much to say without being too repetitive. Thanks to everyone for reading this story and even more so to those who leave a review, mark for a follow, mark as a favorite, or any combination of the three. I also would like to point out that I have a poll on my profile page if anyone is willing to check it out and vote, it would be appreciated. Anyways, I hope this turned out good as I would like to think it did.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Past's Lament

**A/N: Greetings and welcome to this chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I would honestly like to see more reviews to help with keeping my Psyche up, which would help me to keep focused on writing this story. Reviews could also help me to reduce the number of errors I have and/or prevent me from creating them. Anyways, on to the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from any, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 11 - Past's Lament

**Date: Day 4 / Time: Early Morning / Location: Guardians' Temple**

* * *

_I felt that I wasn't truly awake. I opened my eyes to see the same void within my dreams. Looking around a bit, I started to walk in no particular direction and noticed the void had gotten slightly brighter with the purples all around me, but everything else was still black as night. I noticed that the ground had changed with the addition of small, 1' tall dark purple and dark blue vines. They looked like the tentacles from before but these were frozen in place and grew up from the ground as odd vines. Continuing forward, I noticed more and more of the vines growing from the ground. I felt a slight chill coming from ahead._

_I eventually saw a dark purple light ahead and looked sharply at the source. It was the being from the last time and noticed it was being slowly surrounded by a dark purple gas that eventually hardened into some sort of shell. After a few moments of the gaseous material solidifying around the being, I felt coldness climbing up my legs and looked down, seeing it was the tentacles again, trying to do whatever it was going to do. I immediately kicked them away from my feet, turned around, and started running._

_After running for several minutes of running, I saw a portal of light open up about 100 feet away. I remembered that it helped me escape an unknown purpose for the tentacles and saw no reason not to use it now. I kept on running, getting closer to the portal as the tentacles of this void were gaining on me. At about 30 feet away, I was grabbed by the arm and was jerked back, feeling the coldness again, but I quickly hit the tentacle and continued to run. At the threshold of the portal, I felt the pull of the it's epicenter, but I felt the cold tentacles again trying to pull my away from the portal. I shook them off with hits and kicks before I was let go, floating into the center of the portal. After several moments, the light again engulfed my vision, blurring it before everything faded into a white light..._

* * *

Darkness greeted my closed eye before I opened it. I had the dream again. 'Was that some sort of sign?' I thought to myself. I put the thought aside as I sat myself up on the makeshift bed I made last night and stretched, removing the kinks in my back, before getting to my feet. I memorized the places where the pillows had been originally and replaced them, doing what I thought was right since I was a guest in Cynder's room. After setting the last pillow back in it's original spot, I decided to check myself over. I lifted my shirt and removed it and I looked pretty bruised up from the neck down, spots being located on top of my ribs and stomach. Then came the injury on my left side from the wyvern's poisoned spike, it was almost was fully healed, but still looked bruised and was swollen.

I headed over to a window and as I was about to put my shirt back on, I noticed the blood stain and the hole on it from the attack by the wyvern. Hearing a shuffle of movement behind me, I simply turned my head to see Cynder waking up. I let her get up while my thoughts went back to the void, 'This is the second time I've awoken from that place. What was that creature?'

"You're up early, something the matter?" Cynder asked.

I simply shrugged and answered flatly, "Nothing really, just that my shirt is covered in my blood and has a hole caused by that wyvern."

"If you want, we can get it cleaned and repaired." she offered with a slight smile.

"Alright." was my response.

I went over to my MBA suit and grabbed my knife and tucked it into the pocket of my BDU pants. Simply balling-up the shirt in my hand, we exited the room before Cynder locked it with a key, which I hadn't noticed before. I was about to question her, but she simply made it vanish with some of her aura. I wasn't too fazed by it and Cynder lead me through the halls, eventually finding some sort of shop. I stood next to Cynder in confusion while she simply giggled at my disbelieving expression. I snapped my head in her direction as she headed inside, eventually I followed after her.

The shop had quite a few items pertaining to dragons. Jewelry, garments, potions, gems, basically odd stuff, for dragons. There was even a set of armor plating that was meant for a dragon, of all things. I shook my head thinking, "Why the hell a dragon would need much of anything in here?" I followed Cynder up to a low counter and looked down, seeing a overgrown mole. I stared at it with a neutral expression, while Cynder spoke to it. I zoned out for several moments on some thoughts before feeling the shirt in my hand pulled away by Cynder. I watched as she handed my shirt over to the mole and it went over to a small table that had a needle and thread.

As the small mole worked on my shirt, I decided to take a look around at the different wares. I went over to look at some gems of varying colors and cuts, in which the likes I have never seen. One gem caught my eye though, it was cut and set on a stand that reminded my of a sideways 8, being the Chinese symbol for infinity. I thought the prospect of infinity ridiculous, and turned my attention to the potions. They consisted of many varieties, some labeled for medicinal use and others being written in some cryptic language I would never be able to understand. Moving to another stand, this one held the dragon-contoured armor, it was made of steel plated that conjoined intricately with steel bolts and was supposed to be held to the body by thick leather straps.

Cynder approached the stand I was at from my left and spoke, "That armor used to belong to me." I looked over to her and back at the armor, seeing the size of the armor clearly match Cynder's size, she spoke again, "It was a few years since I've worn that armor, it helped me and Spyro when we fought the 'Dark Master', when he was around." Cynder's head craning down with a solemn expression.

I caught on and asked, "What happened?" holding the same expression.

"During the war against the 'Dark Master'," she started explaining, "something changed within Spyro, causing him to turn into his dark form, occurring on several occasions. We eventually defeated the 'Dark Master' after we passed through the Belt of Fire, which was caused by the Destroyer that was released by him near the end of the war. But after several months, Spyro was changing, he became more and more dark with every aspect of him. He was always a noble dragon and put himself before others... sort of like you." she said, taking me by surprise with that statement. She continued, "Spyro became more malevolent over the months and eventually started to hurt those around him. He saw what he had done and fled off to somewhere we could not find him, I haven't seen him in about two years."

Cynder's expression faltered and started to tear up. I looked on with a pitiful expression, before suddenly Cynder brought her head into my shoulder, slightly putting me off balance and having grabbed ahold of the table. She cried into my shoulder as I contemplated on what to do, standing as stiff as a board with my eyes shifting around the room, then to Cynder's crying form. I hesitated for a moment before bringing my right hand up and resting it on the side of her neck, in a manner representing a hand on the shoulder to offer comfort. After several minutes of her silently sobbing and me trying to comfort her, she removed her head from my shoulder and shook away anymore tears. My face still held an uncomfortable expression as she looked at me, asking, "W-what's wrong?" I answered simply, "I've never had to comfort anyone like that."

Before she could say anything, the mole who was repairing my shirt called Cynder and I to come over to collect my shirt. We came up to the mole and Cynder grabbed my shirt and handed it to me, her expression changing to a mask of happiness, as to not draw much attention to herself. I felt sorry for Cynder, seeing that she had lost a very dear friend and not being able to see them again. I pushed the thought away for now, putting my shirt on and noticing that the damage on the left side of it was repaired and cleaned. I thanked the mole as Cynder started to walk out, leaving me there to pay for the repair, I looked back to the mole and it simply waved me off, so I walked out following Cynder back to her room. When we arrived, Cynder went to take a closer look at my armor, as I had with hers.

I went over and started to get dressed into my gear as I spoke to her, "This armor has helped keep me alive in most circumstances that would normally have been fatal." Cynder listened to me intently as I continued, "This Modified Bomb Armor helped my survive everything from bomb blasts to the deadly .50BMG round hitting me where it should have killed me. This armor was used about 20 years ago as it was originally intended for, before the upgrades, to protect the wearer from premature detonations when they were disarming explosive devices." I said as I had my greaves on and was putting on my MBA torso armor. "After I joined the Marines, I offered a suggestion to bring back the armor with some upgrades and they asked for a prototype. I gave them one, they liked it and now there are about 7 made, four of them in use, including this one."

When I put the MBA helmet on and locked the clasps to hold it in place, Cynder asked, "That's interesting, but why do people kill each other from your world?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "For many different reasons, for example; ideologies, money, power, etc. People will do terrible things to achieve them. Personally, I fight for what I believe would be right."

Cynder nodded before speaking again, "That may be true, people will do things, terrible things to get what they want. That's what the 'Dark Master' did. Spyro currently is doing the same thing."

I looked at Cynder for a moment before asking, "Who is this Spyro you keep mentioning? You spoke about him earlier being a hero, I just want to know more about him."

Her expression changed slightly before she answered, "Spyro was one of the legendary purple dragons that are born every few generations. The birth of such dragons usually marks the beginning of bad things to come. The 'Dark Master' was the first purple dragon and had turned evil. Spyro always fought for the good of the realms. I was under the 'Dark Master's' control since I was born, but Spyro freed me. He had a heart of gold as the saying goes, but sometime after he rescued me from Convexity, he started to change, a darker form of him appeared in his stead on several occasions. A year after the war ended, Spyro's dark form seemed to take over, but it was different, he looked much more menacing than he did before the end of the war. But before his dark form took complete control of him, he had left the realms and went to the former guardians' temple, which is now called 'Malefor's Lair', to remain away in order to prevent himself from attacking what he fought so hard to protect."

I had listened intently to the history of the purple dragon and what happened to Spyro, thinking about how Spyro did what he did. "Thank you on the history lesson," I said with a nod, "but do we need to go see the guardians, right? I think they needed to speak with us."

Cynder was slightly caught off-guard of the question, but she said, "Oh, yeah we do. Let's get to the Pool of Visions Chamber."

She led me to through the halls and I thought, 'What the hell happened to this world and it's inhabitants?'

* * *

**A/N: I would like to say sorry for the delay in the posting of this chapter. My intention was to post this Tuesday night, but I had plans for my birthday and couldn't post it. I also had the intention to have this chapter being longer, but decided to cut it short, I plan on making the next one longer. I hope my short time going incognito didn't worry anyone too much since I was posting on a chapter-per-day timeframe. Anyways, I would appreciate any reviews submitted by anyone to help me stay on task, they help a lot. I also would like to thank anyone who have favorite this story and appreciate the dedication.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Worth the Mettle

**A/N: Alright, since my last update was later than normal, I'll be trying to get back into the groove of things and will post more chapters on a near-daily basis, but I may end up slowing down a bit (for a little while) since I'm having a bit of sleep depravation. Any reviews would drastically improve my Psyche, which would allow me to be more productive. Anyways, writing the disclaimer repeatedly gets on my nerves, but it must and will be done.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from any, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 12 - Worth the Mettle

**Date: Day 4 / Time: Late Morning / Location: Guardians' Temple - Pool of Visions Chamber**

* * *

Cynder opened the large door to the chamber and I stepped through, followed by Cynder, before she jogged up the ramp to the pool. I walked up and arrived to see the three guardians Cyril, Terrador and Volteer sitting on the opposite side, while Cynder stood off to the right of the pool. As I walked up to where she stood, I heard her say, "I'm sorry for having coming so late. Alex needed a repair for his shirt."

"The excuse doesn't matter." Cyril spoke with slight humor. After a moment he spoke, "I just hope you are going to keep track of the time next time.

"Now, on to business." Terrador was the next to speak. "If we could gather from what we saw yesterday, we would like to see if it is true that you are a warrior. I ask, may we see your combat prowess?" He asked with curiosity laced in his voice.

"Yes, it_would_be_a_great_opportunity_to_study_how_you_fight." Volteer spoke with his fast tongue. I felt a headache coming on as he continued, "I_would_recomend_that_you_prepare_youself_for_combat."

I thought about not showing my tactics to the guardians, but thought that it wouldn't hurt since they're dragons. I gave them an answer, "I guess I could show you my combat abilities, just do not under any circumstance, let what you have seen during my little 'performance' slip your tongues and have everyone know about this, okay?" I warned with a serious tone. I hated it when people would talk about me when I was a Private and had beaten a Sergeant (badly due to my CQC experience) in hand-to-hand training.

The guardians looked at each other for a moment, seeming to have not taken me seriously, not before Cyril spoke up saying, "We agree to your requests. Whoever is involved will be sworn to secrecy." Terrador and Volteer nodded to the agreement.

"Good. I will hold it to you all." I remarked.

The guardians led us through the halls of the temple to a room that looked empty and was really large, about 100 yds. by 75 yds. The ceiling was about 50 feet up from the ground, probably for some aerial maneuvering by the dragons. I moved to stand at the edge of a small step down into an octagonal ring in the center of the room. As I checked the ring, I noticed small holes in the floor, though not sure what their use was, but pushed the thought aside as Cyril spoke up, "Human, or Alex, is it? We will evaluate your combat abilities from here, you may step into the ring when ready."

I looked back and saw Cynder giving a supportive smile, but before I stepped into the ring, I sealed the dome on my MBA helmet and felt the slight pressurization of the seal, causing me to swallow to remove the uncomfortable pressure in my ears. I then brought my TAC up into view and looked for some music to keep me pumped, eventually falling on the song 'Won't Back Down' by 'Eminem'. When the music started to play, I stepped into the ring, thinking for sure that the guardians were confused about the music. I ignored it for now as some smoke appeared from one of the holes in the ring, eventually fading to reveal a small practice dummy that was moving, like an ape that was armed with a wooden sword and shield. 'What... The... Fuck!?' I thought for a moment before being charged by the 3' dummy.

As the small ape dummy charged me, I charged at it, drawing my combat knife, and held it in a death-grip. When we were 5 feet apart, I lunged at it , tackling it to the ground, before plunging my knife into it's neck, ceasing all movement from it. After I withdrew the blade, it suddenly disappeared into a puff of smoke, I was about to ask about it, but saw two more smoke clouds appearing over the holes, before two ape dummies took a stance and charged. As one of the dummies neared, I twisted the knife in my hand from a reverse-grip to a thrust-grip (in which the blade is pointed upwards) and stabbed through the target's stomach. As the second one approached, I grabbed the injured dummy by the neck in a headlock before ripping the blade out, bringing it up and back, then throwing it at the other's head, causing it to drop to the ground and disappearing.

I then pushed the dummy in my grip back and, giving a hard straight kick to it's stomach, sent it back 10 feet away and on it's back. I ran up while picking up my knife from where the other dummy faded and drove the knife into the side of the dummy's head, before ripping out the blade with the dummy dissolving into dust. I stood back up and waited for another puff of smoke to rise from one of the holes, which did, but after dissipating, it was revealed that the next target was a medium sized dummy, that stood at 6' in height, holding a staff that held a wooden spearhead at the top. I tensed my shoulders in order to crack them to loosen them up a bit before getting into stance, smirking all the while.

The medium sized dummy brought it's pole down and charged, attempting to thrust it into me. I parried the attack by sidestepping and shoving the spearhead into the ground before closing in on the dummy and stabbing into it's side, causing it to pull away while kicking me back. I went with the roll to reduce the damage of the kick before rolling to me feet and skidding to a halt about 20 feet away from the dummy, seeing it hold it's side where I had injured it moments ago. I took the opportunity as I charged it while throwing my knife at the dummy's chest, causing it to stumble very slightly. I jumped with a flying double-kick and hit home directly on my knife, driving it deep in to the target, causing it to fall backwards due to my momentum. I twisted in mid-air in order to land, without hurting myself, on my feet. My back was to the enemy and I quickly turned to face the dummy, only to see a puff of smoke.

I stood back up and sucked in a large breath before releasing it to calm my heightened breathing. I then saw another smoke plume rise from a hole in the center of the ring, this time much larger than the one before, causing me to take a step back in concern. After a minute of waiting for the smoke to dissipate, I thought something wasn't right and pressed the button on my TAC to switch to thermal imaging and saw a large, 12' tall blue target, telling me that it wouldn't be easy to track. I dashed into the smoke and jammed my knife into the target's left leg. The target flinched but brought it's leg back and kicked me away, hard. I was sent through the air and hit the ground rolling backwards head-over-heels until my back hit a pillar, causing me incredible pain.

I heard Cynder shout my name and as she attempted to rush into the ring and help me, she was stopped by Cyril, who spoke in a stern tone, "No, do not interfere, this is a test and only he, or one of us..." he gestured to himself, Terrador and Volteer before continuing, "...can call off that battle." She reluctantly stepped back and watched with worry, as I hadn't moved for several seconds.

I was in pain and was heavily dazed, I felt blood running down the back of my head, and was feeling very nauseous. After getting some of my bearings back, I tried to stand while using the pillar to aid in getting to my feet, but could only manage a slouch due to fatigue. After a moment of standing, I felt something rise in my stomach before hitting my throat. I hit the button to unseal the dome to my MBA helmet and pulled it back, all before vomiting my stomach's contents. My chest felt ablaze, but fought in vain as I regurgitated again and again, feeling more and more lightheaded each time.

After a minute longer of releasing my contents onto the floor several more times, I finally stopped and breathed in some air. Even if the smell of my own bile was about to set me off again, my burning lungs finally felt the cool air giving me relief. When I finally got myself under control, I noticed a large portion of my bile contained blood, indicating internal organ damage. I knew if I didn't heal it now, I would definitely suffer later on. I reached my hand into my medical pouch and grabbed ahold of my third epinephrine cocktail syringe and popped the cap before injecting the contents into my thigh. I grunted in pain at first before sighing from the painkillers and healing agents in to cocktail took effect, then felt an energy surge from the artificial adrenaline take hold. 'Damn... am I glad for this shot to have been invented.' I thought to myself with a slightly pained smirk.

I slowly got to my feet and looked at the target that was now not shrouded in smoke, my eyes immediately falling on my knife imbedded in it's left leg where I had jammed it. "Fuck..." was my only thing to say about it before charging at the target again, only this time, under the effects of the epinephrine causing the target's kick to now be slowed down to a crawl. I dodged to the right as the target's right foot missed me by inches, then ran to the left leg to retrieve my knife and grabbed ahold before ripping it out and retreating a short distance. The target reeled it's fist back and launched it towards me, but I dodged back to avoid the hit and the dummy hit the ground, causing slight cracks to appear in the floor.

I ran up to the dummy and jumped, holding the knife above my head before driving it into the target's chest. The target ceased all movement at my weight carried me down with the knife still imbedded inside it's chest, causing a massive gash to appear. When I reached the floor, I yanked the knife out before tackling the dummy's leg, tripping it face-first onto the ground. I turned around to see the dummy wasn't moving, only for it to dissipate moments later in a puff of smoke. I looked around to see if there were more, but I didn't see anymore appearing from smoke as the song on my TAC ended.

After a minute longer of checking around myself, I felt a contact on my left shoulder. I immediately went back into combat mode and twisted the blade in my left hand into a reverse-grip and swung it in a reverse-swing while turning my body, only to stop short of Cynder's neck. I saw the shocked expression on her face and pulled my arm back, then placed the knife back into it's sheath on my left hip.

"Whoa... a little close there, don't you think?" she asked with obvious concern.

"Just for a warning in the future; please do not sneak up on me, I can't truly differentiate friends from foes. I'm trained to attack and defend from any and all angles." I warned her calmly.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." She said with slight nervousness.

As the effects of the adrenaline wore off, I noticed the guardians approach from my left with Cyril saying, "Amazing! You have proven yourself worthy in combat."

"Spectacular performance of a Close- Quarters-Battle. I thought you might have died from the kick the target gave you." Terrador spoke with light enthusiasm.

Then Volteer's high-tempo voice said, "Quite_extraordinary, your_agility_accompanying_your_size_would_suggest_that_you_would_be_incapable_of_such_feats, but_you're_able_to_do_so_with..."

I gritted my teeth in aggression and shouted "Volteer!" causing Cynder and the guardians to stare in shock. I calmed myself quickly before speaking calmly, "Volteer, please speak slowly so I can understand what the fuck you're saying, please? It's fucking difficult if you're speaking so damned fast!"

Volteer just stared in shock at me while he seemed to process what I said. This only lasted for several seconds as he spoke again, this time pronouncing everything slowly, "I'll... try to speak slower..."

"Thank you" I interrupted him with a smile on my face.

"Oh my..." Cyril stated in shock, seemingly overjoyed "I never thought I would see this day!" I looked at him before he continued, "Well done Alex, you actually got Volteer to slow down!" nodding his head in approval.

At that comment, I decided to deflate Cyril's ego by saying, "I'm guessing by that comment and the look on your face," Cyril looked down at me while I continued, "you must have had to deal with Volteer's rapid speech for years, huh? Well, I asked for him to slow down, even if I was brash, and he did. So I'm going to ask that you keep your ego in check, because you may be my next problem. I want to make myself clear that I hate egomaniacs, don't push your luck." I said sternly. Cyril's expression immediately went to one of defeat while I had a slight smirk.

With that over with, I started to feel my lightheadedness return and collapsed to my hands and knees, seeing specks within my vision. Although the epinephrine cocktails helped with keeping the users in the fight for a longer duration, the side effects can be a nuisance, such as the lightheadedness, that and my combined injuries making me feel weak. Cynder came to my side and offered to help me up, but I refused and slowly pushed myself back onto my feet. I adopted a slightly wider stance and immediately reconsidered the assistance and leaned against Cynder, my arm draped over her neck. I was led away and out of the fighting chamber with my vision getting darker, indicating I was about to pass out and was leaning more and more of my weight into Cynder.

Cynder started to speak, but my senses were failing as I was on the verge of passing out, "Alex, k..p your... awake, I ne.. you .. walk with me. We're get...g you to my ro.. so you c.. .est, alright?"

I blinked my eyes several times, seeing different places in the hallways as we walked. After seeing the door to Cynder's room, my vision finally gave out to blackness and my body giving out, not before saying, "Ah, shit..." I collapsed onto the floor, and due to myself hanging onto Cynder, I had landed on my back. My last thought before truly passing out was of the being from the void in my dreams...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope this chapter is good in terms of combat, as well as the dialogue. I hope I'm not disappointing anyone for having slowed down what I am at now with updating. If anyone has ideas for future locations, battles, or events, please put it in either a review or a PM. If sent by PM, I may discuss the idea to improve upon it and set it in an appropriate place in the story, I will place your profile name in the A/N at the end of the chapter as a thank you. I also want to point out on my profile page that I have added another selection to the current poll, so you know what to do. I would like to say thanks for all of the people who have reviewed, followed, or even marked this story as a favorite. I'll get on the next chapter ASAP, but since my time is the Eastern Standard of the U.S. as this was posted around 0140 Hrs., I need to sleep. Update will be soon...**


	14. Chapter 13 - Exploring Warfang Pt 1

**A/N: Alright, I would like to thank everyone who has read this story up to this point and hope to get more reviews. Like I've stated before, more reviews will improve my Psyche, thus helping me to keep on track for writing this story. Anyways, to the disclaimer for the umpteenth time.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from any, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 13 - Exploring Warfang Pt. 1 - Tracking A Tracker

**Date: Day 5 / Time: Early Morning / Location: Guardians' Temple - Cynder's Room**

* * *

_I felt the now familiar coldness of the void against my skin and opened my eyes, confirming my location. Leaning up from my position on the ground I had been laying on, I noticed immediately that the landscape had changed yet again. There were more of the hardened vines that jutted from cracks in the ground, and there were now small dark crystals forming in areas that held high concentrations of the vines, there were even large rocks and cliffs produced within the terrain. This void seemed to be taken over by some form of corruption as I noted the dark aura emanating from the crystals. I got to my feet after looking in the direction that had a high concentration of crystals, feeling the urge to go check it out._

_I knew something was off within this void and it must be the related to the creature within this place. I proceeded across the landscape, weaving between the crystalline protrusions and the crystals themselves out of caution. After squeezing through two of the many rock formations that were now present in the landscape, I came upon a ledge with a small, 10' outstretched landing about 40' below. As I looked beyond the landing, there was a lake of an unknown purple liquid about 100' down from the ledge I was standing on. Knowing if I jumped from the ledge down to the landing, I would have broken my legs or, more consequentially, die. After thinking on how to get down safely, I noticed along the ledge-face, that it was sloped, albeit very steep and was very smooth, meaning I could not climb down. I was going to remain stuck if I didn't think of something._

_After analyzing the slope some more, an idea came to mind, although I would only get one shot at it. I moved to sit on the ledge with my legs hanging over, while trying to calm my nerves by breathing slowly and steadily. I then looked to the landing and pushed myself over the ledge with my hands, sliding down the cliff-face. I kept myself in a position where my right leg was slightly tucked back and placing my left forward, while my left arm was placed out to the left and my right was tucked by my left shoulder ready to catch the landing's ledge, if needed. I had picked up speed and was about 10' above the landing when I twisted my body so I was sliding stomach-down, ready to grab the ledge. After another second, I felt weightless for a moment before my chest hit the ledge and smacking my arms onto the landing's ledge, stopping my fall._

_After several moments, I let out a slightly pained sigh from having surviving the deadly descent, before climbing up and onto the landing. When I got up on my feet, I turned to look over the ledge and see that the slope turned into a straight downward fall into the lake. I then turned to look towards the cliff and saw that there was a cave leading from the landing. I noticed a faint purple light emanating from within and decided against my better judgment to enter the cave._

_I moved quietly through the cavern, seeing the columns covered in the crystalized vines, while the stalagmites and stalactites contained large crystals. After passing through several of the cave's passages, I came upon the purple light once again, seeing it emanate from the creature I've seen every time having been to this void. I studied the features of the seemingly hibernating form within the light._

_After a second's thought, I felt the familiar cold feeling climbing up my legs. Looking down, I saw the glowing tendrils that gave me this sensation of dread and I knew I needed to leave. Attempting to turn around and flee, I noticed my legs weren't moving and looked back down, seeing them encased in an organic composition that was similar to the cold tendrils. Keeping calm, I dug a hand in between myself and the organic casing and pulled it away from my body, while reaching with my other hand for something to grab onto and free myself. Seconds went by before grabbing ahold of a stalagmite and pulling away from the casing, my legs soaked in a blue substance._

_I scrambled to my feet and followed a passage out, sprinting to avoid the void's tendrils. The cavern's walls seemed to come alive as I ran through the passages and saw that many more tendrils were sprouting from the crystals imbedded throughout the cave. Dodging the tendrils, I narrowly missed contact a number of times as I kept running, trying to escape from the void once again. I eventually saw the cave's entrance about 90' away and sprinted for it, the tendrils only feet behind. Continuing to run, I knew if I stopped at the landing's edge, I would surely be captured for an unknown purpose._

_I ran through the exit, onto the small landing and when I reached the edge, I jumped, evading the tendrils once again. I felt the pull of gravity as I fell towards to lake, and noticed my jump wasn't strong enough to get me to the portal. After a moment, I hit the lake's surface and plunged below, attempting to regain my bearings. Needing to surface, I started swimming for the surface, not before noticing something beyond the haze within the water. Upon reaching the surface and gaining a breath of air, I was immediately pulled under, cutting me off from the supply of oxygen._

_I thrashed myself in the grip of an unknown creature and eventually broke free, the beast swimming into the haze. The beast was large, about 10' in height and 7' in girth, I couldn't tell how long it was though, but it did have long tendrils flowing along side it's body that were about 20' in length. I searched for it by twisting my body to allow me to check my surroundings. After a few seconds, I started to feel the minor burn in my lungs and headed to the surface, and as I breached the surface once more, I saw the portal above me by about 5'. I knew I couldn't reach it by myself and opted to do something risky and dangerous. I took on a full breath of air before sinking below the water's surface, looking for the beast._

_After several moments of searching I saw the beast come back and I immediately swam up and above the aquatic creature, avoided being rammed by it's massive head. As I surfaced, so did the creature with me standing on it's back, moving me away from the portal. With that occurring, I started running along the length of the beast's body which kept surfacing as I ran along it, providing me with a walkway to get to the portal. When I was about 10' away from the portal, I noticed the beast's head emerge from the water and was coming straight for me, it's mouth open and about to devour me. I gave one last push for the portal and jumped, reaching it's gravitational pull, pulling me to the portal's center before everything went to white._

* * *

I awoke to the feeling of warmth, which immediately called my concern. I leaned up and looked for the source and found it in the form of an awake Cynder laying down next to me. I immediately felt uncomfortable and moved to get up before she set a paw on my shoulder and pulling me back down onto the soft pillow.

"Alex, are you feeling better?" she asked with a slight smile, probably relieved that I'm awake.

I was silent, thinking for a moment before I said, "Yeah, I'm fine, just don't stay close to me like that, it makes me uncomfortable and gets me unnerved." adjusting uncomfortably in my spot.

"Oh... sorry, I've only been keeping an eye on you incase you condition changed. You passed out upon arriving at my door and I set you down on my bed, I only wanted to be able to keep aware of you while you were passed out." She explained.

I thought for a moment before saying, "Thanks." I started to stretch to get the kinks out of my body and noticed my arms were bare. I immediately checked over myself and was shocked that I was only in my BDU pants and t-shirt. I asked Cynder where my MBA suit was in a confused tone.

"I placed it in the same corner you left it the night before."

"How did you... never mind, I'm going to put it back on." I quickly dropped the question and decided to put my gear back on.

After a minute of putting my gear back on, I brought my TAC up and checked the MBA's status. Seeing nothing missing, I dropped my arm to my side and turned to Cynder and asked, "Is there anything to do around here?"

"Plenty, I'm free today and I could show you around the city. Want to do that?" she offered.

"Sure, why the hell not?" I asked jokingly.

Cynder just shook her head and went to the door and opened it and I followed. She closed the door and locked it with her key before she made it disappear into shadows. She led me through the halls of the temple before we arrived at the entrance/exit of the temple's large wooden doors. This time, I pushed through the doors and was met with the sight of Warfang, cast in the early morning sunlight and feeling the warmth from the light on my face. After a moment of relaxing my body, I straightened up a bit while Cynder led me down the stairway going into the city of Warfang.

* * *

**Time Lapse - Date: Day 5 / Time: Morning / Location: Warfang**

* * *

"Back into the city of dragons. To be honest, this place is beautiful." I stated with sincerity.

Cynder walked ahead with a cheerful smile and I followed close behind. As we walked, I started to feel the sensation of being watched and brought up my TAC, activating the MBA's mini-map and activated the motion tracker enhancement on the mini-map. If I was being followed, I could counter-track possible targets, and confront them in a manner I see fit. I placed my TAC bearing left arm back to my side and continued to walk, with Cynder having watched my movements while prepping myself, to which she didn't question verbally, but through her facial expression.

"We're being followed, don't draw attention." I stated flatly.

She resumed looking ahead while I kept my eye on the mini-map, observing every moving blip for one that was following us. After several minutes, we arrived at what Cynder told me was the city's central plaza, which was packed with many dragons of varying statures and colors, as well as a few bipedal cheetahs and some small moles. I minimized the mini-map on my HUD and focused on the many looks I started to receive from the inhabitants of Warfang.

"Alex, I think it would be best to move away from here, I don't like those looks." Cynder spoke with worry.

"If you think we're about to be attacked, don't be afraid to warn me, okay?" I reassured her.

We moved east, taking a right from where we entered the plaza and continued through the streets and passed several market stands along the way. I noticed the density of dragons having decreased when we left the plaza and got a feeling of anxiety when I finally found a blip on my mini-map following us, but also found a small cluster following as well from a different location. I knew something was wrong and decided to start running, not wanting a confrontation. As I expected the blip and the cluster started moving faster, trying to keep up. Cynder knew something was up and took off into the air, flying above to cover my back as I sprinted, seeing the one blip keep at a distance while the cluster was gaining ground.

I turned right at a crossway heading south and headed for a bridge that had covered over a wide stream that flowed through this part of the city. I started climbing the small set of stairs and noticed one of the blips in the cluster suddenly disappear and reappeared on the mini-map in front of me. I didn't see the target but knew it was in front of me, until I saw a dark smoke appear from my shadow, taking the form of a dark grey dragon.

The dragon seemed to be young, but large had a scar that ran across the left cheek and had a broken left horn. His right horn was about 1' long, was straight, but serrated and was pointed directly in front of him, likely for charging directly into an enemy. His body had a number of small 2" spikes along his side and back, most likely for thrashing against a grappling opponent. His tail was fashioned in the same manner as his body and his tail-tip was a large, slightly curved blade, probably capable of swiftly decapitating an opponent. He had an expression of hatred and was baring his teeth.

I dodged back as it brought it's tail back and swung at me, nearly catching my neck in the process. Skidding backwards for about 5', I noticed a shadow of a tail coming down from behind me and dived to my right, hearing the impact upon the stone of the bridge, which had cracked. I landed in a roll and got my feet to the ground, staying low and studied the second dragon.

This dragon had a smaller frame than the grey dragon and when it removed it's tail from where it impacted, I heard it grunt in a higher pitch of tone and I came to the conclusion this one was female. She was of a light green color and also seemed young with no visible scars, and her eyes were a pale yellow. The 4 horns on her head were straight 10" spikes that were pointed up and behind her. She had a row of spikes along her spine that were 3" in length and were spaced apart at every 2". Her tail-tip was a three-pronged mace that had blades facing outwards. Her expression held confidence, but wasn't one of smugness.

After studying the dragoness, I noticed my mini-map had faded out and had a tingling sensation run along the back of my neck. I attempted to dodge, but felt something stab into my back at the left shoulder and I grunted in pain. After a moment, I suddenly felt a huge surge of electricity enter my body, causing me even more pain as my body locked up and forced me to my knees. After several seconds of being shocked, the flow of electricity suddenly stopped as the invading spike in my shoulder was ripped out, forcing a grunt from me once again. When I got feeling in my muscles again, I quickly got to my feet and saw Cynder had knocked back a third attacking dragon.

The third dragon was larger than the dragoness, but smaller than the grey one. and was yellow colored. This one seemed to be male judging by it's physique. There were two 11" horns that were pointed perpendicular to it's skull, which had worn down slightly, indicating an older age. His body held several spikes that ran parallel to his spine at about 5" away, they were 4" in length and spaced apart every 3". The dragon's tail-tip, which was covered in my blood, was shaped as long, thin spike that had protruding spikes along the base of the long spike.

When I fully recovered from the electrical shock, Cynder backed herself close to me in a back-to-back manner as I drew my KSG and checked the chamber and found a round within before returning the pump to it's forward placement and aimed for the grey dragon, waiting for something to happen...

* * *

**A/N: Okay, got this chapter done and wanted to split this chapter into two parts to allow the next part of Exploring Warfang to be set more into a combative manner. The next chapter will feature a submitted OC from dragon outcast and has the power to revoke the use of the OC at anytime, which would only be used for the next chapter. If the use of the OC is revoked, I'll come back to this chapter and rewrite parts of the chapter or replace dragon outcast's OC with a one-use character. I ask for dragon outcast to PM me on a final confirmation on the use of the OC because I want to be absolutely sure you're okay with me using him for the second part of Warfang Exploration. Anyways, I hope everyone likes this chapter and hope to see some more reviews, they help me keep writing, and I will have the next chapter done within the next couple days. I'm going to end this A/N because I'm rambling...**


	15. Chapter 14 - Exploring Warfang Pt 2

**A/N: First off, I want to thank dragon outcast for allowing me to use their OC (Cameron) for this chapter, dragon outcast has been a very helpful partner in collaborating on the placement of their OC and it was very much welcomed. I want to thank the fans of this story and hope you all are enjoying this story as much as I've had writing it. And thank you everyone who has at least read this story, I hope you're enjoying this story as well. I also want to take the time to inform everyone that I still have a poll on my profile page and would love for people to vote, it's quite lonely with only 10 votes. Anyways, let's get to the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from any, the belong to their owners.**_

_**OC Disclaimer: I have not created nor do I own the OC Cameron, he belongs to the author dragon outcast. I again thank the fellow author for allowing me the use of the OC Cameron for this chapter.**_

* * *

Ch. 14 - Exploring Warfang Pt. 2 - Humanitarian Crisis

**Date: Day 5 / Time: Late Morning / Location: Warfang**

* * *

Cynder and I were in now what seemed to be a stand off with three hostile dragons at the bridge we were cut-off at. I held my KSG to my shoulder, aiming for the grey dragon, while the green dragoness eyed me in curiosity, which I ignored for now. Cynder was directly behind me guarding my back as she stared down the yellow dragon that had stabbed and electrocuted me from behind, like an assassin, almost. I felt some coldness occur on my wound for a moment and thought, 'What the hell?" before feeling the wound start to become numb, relieving me of pain. I glanced at Cynder for a moment to see that her tail-tip was releasing a dark aura that was flowing up my leg and towards my wound, probably healing me.

I turned my attention back to the grey dragon as it shouted, "Kill the ape!" holding an expression of hatred.

I aimed for the front left leg of the grey dragon and fired a 12 Gauge slug, causing a splatter of blood to erupt from the wound and causing the dragon to stumble face first into the ground. The grey dragon shouted in agony while I saw the green dragoness flinch at the sudden injury inflicted on her partner. The grey dragon brought it's head up and released a dark gas from his mouth, shrouding me in darkness and blinding me. I activated the thermal sensor from my TAC and was met with a large, but cold heat signature ramming it's head into me, sending me flying over the railing of the bridge and into the shallow stream below, deactivating my thermal sensor in the process.

I landed face-first into the water and was submerged about 5' under the surface, and since my MBA helmet dome was sealed, I didn't require oxygen as I slowly got back to my feet. As I was about to breach the surface, an idea came to mind and stayed under the surface. I moved slowly, due to fluid friction and the very slow current, under the bridge to the other side and climbed up the edge of the stream's stone barrier and got back onto the bridge, having snuck upon the grey dragon and the green dragoness looking over the stone railing of the bridge. I didn't see Cynder or the yellow dragon on the bridge, anticipating that she led the dragon away and was fighting him herself. I focused back to the two dragons and aimed for the hind right leg of the grey dragon, before pumping the spent shell my KSG held and firing the second round into the target's leg.

The dragon only growled in pain this time and sprayed another dark cloud at me. I immediately dodged and pumped a third slug into the chamber and fired once again into the shoulder of the grey dragon. Then the green dragoness suddenly attacked, using her front claws in an attempt to slice my neck open. I brought my KSG up to block the attack, which caused me to be flung to the left, skidding to a stop 5' away. I brought my shotgun to the shoulder and fired, not before the green dragoness suddenly created a large stone shield in front of herself, having anticipated and blocked my attack. I pumped the fourth round into the chamber and fired, this time for her feet, but that was immediately blocked by a dark aura. I looked to right and saw the grey dragon had sent a small amount of his elemental power in front of the dragoness's feet.

I growled in frustration and brought my aim towards the grey dragon. Before I could fire a round however, the dragoness lunged and clamped down on my gun and ripped it from my grip, sending it over the railing of the bridge and bringing her head back to bite down on my left shoulder. The armor protected most of my shoulder from harm, but was still bit and felt the teeth enter my flesh. I grunted in pain before the dragoness started to shake me in a manner reminiscent of a dog would with a toy. I felt my flesh being torn and using my right arm, started to hit the dragoness on her snout in an attempt to release me.

The shaking stopped for a moment as I continued to hit the dragoness's snout to no avail. I then then looked to the bite and saw a dark fluid run down her teeth and into my wound. I knew I was poisoned from that moment on and used my foot to kick her hard in the chest, which caused her to release her grip on me and fall to the ground. I landed on my feet while taking a knee and gripping my shoulder with my right hand, leaving the dragoness to clutch her chest where I had kicked her.

The grey dragon had gotten to it's feet, albeit hunched on it's non-injured legs, and limped towards me. As I awaited for the dragon to attack, it never came, which confused me.

Then the grey dragon spoke in a gruff voice, "Ape, you are filth and must be eradicated. I do not know who gave you such power, but you will be ended."

After my initial shock wore off, I replied, "You're wrong for a multitude of reasons. One, I'm not ready to die! Two, who the fuck do you think you are!? And thirdly, I'm not a damned ape..." to prove him wrong, I pulled the dome on my MBA helmet back, revealing my face and continued, "I'm human you asshole!"

Both of the dragons' faces went to a shocked expression, but the grey dragon's shortly went to anger and he charged. He swung his tail behind him and brought it into my left side, sending me over the railing of the bridge once again. I landed on my side on the narrow walkway along the stream and quickly recovered, getting to my feet, this time feeling a bit woozy. I knew the poison was going to hinder my performance, before tossing the thought aside and seeing the grey dragon giving chase after me. I searched my surroundings and found my KSG 30' away, on the edge of the walkway, ready to plummet into the stream. I immediately sprinted to retrieve my shotgun and within seconds, grabbed it and checked the chamber for a round.

The grey dragon was about 10' away when I brought the gun to my shoulder and took aim, before firing the slug into the dragon's head, bringing it to a stop at my feet and effectively killing it. I looked up at the dragoness still on the bridge, holding an expression of shock, as I pumped another round from one of the KSG's two tubes and into the chamber. Upon closer inspection, I was able to catch a glimpse of a tear, running down her cheek. I lowered my weapon in response and thought on what to do, 'I can't shoot her, but she is still a possible threat.' I was conflicted on what to do.

Hearing a shout, the green dragoness and I looked up and saw the yellow dragon had tossed Cynder's limp form onto the bridge. I was shocked, but it quickly turned to anger, then my mind suddenly went to the fellow brothers/sisters-at-arms several years ago, I was saddened for only a moment before my thoughts became erratic and was enraged at the thought of Cynder having died because of me. I felt my heart-rate skyrocket and my body was pumped with adrenaline, the control of my emotions quickly deteriorated, losing myself to rage. The borders of my vision going red, indicating the stress of my rage on my body, but I didn't care. To put it simply, I, was, pissed!

I placed my shotgun on it's magnetic plate back in order to draw my Mk. 48, but I realized that my TAC locked down my weapons on their magnetic plates, preventing me from drawing and killing the yellow bastard of a dragon in rage-induced haze. With weapons on lockdown, I simply drew my combat knife with my right hand, holding it in a reverse-grip, and charged back to the bridge with the intent of murdering that son-of-a-bitch.

The green dragoness tensed up, ready for an attack as I jumped the railing back onto the bridge. I simply ignored her as I charged at the yellow dragon, yelling at the top of my lungs, "YOU MOTHER-FUCKING-SON-OF-A-BITCH, I'M GONNA RIP YOUR FUCKING SPINE OUT YOU BASTARD!"

The yellow dragon looked scared as hell at that point and I used my MBA's weight to my advantage and rammed into the dragon at full speed, causing him to be carried a short distance until we stopped moving. The dragon was put off balance before I used my fist to punch as hard as I could into his shoulder, seemingly to have dislocated it when I pulled my fist back and seeing the leg not in it's socket. The dragon yelled in sheer agony as his front leg was no longer properly connected to his body. I then brought my knife's blade forward and stabbed in between the shoulder and the disconnected arm, cutting away muscle tissue, further causing pain to the dragon, before ripping the blade out and spilling his blood. I brought my knife-baring hand back and was going to stab into the dragon's skull.

As I was bringing the knife down upon his head, I heard someone say, "I wouldn't do that." I immediately stopped my swing and the blade hung about an inch from his skull, turning to see a new dragon.

This dragon looked drastically different than the ones that inhabit Warfang. He was red, had quite a bit metal on him, and as my rage settled and my vision cleared up, I noticed quite a bit of his body was actually cybernetic. His left eye was replaced with a cybernetic optical lens and had a scar that ran under the lens and covered part of his face. His horns resembled those of Cynder's, but were curved up and away from his head. Most of the left side of his body was covered in metal, and quite a few of the scales were metallic, indicating that they were cybernetic. As his tail swished back and forth behind him, I saw his tail-tip was shaped in the manner of an arrowhead.

"Huh? Who are you?" I asked, having stepped away from the yellow dragon.

"Your friend isn't dead, she is only unconscious. I'm Cameron, by the way." He spoke calmly.

"Hmm... how can I trust you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, you can dodge your opponent for starters."

I immediately dodged to the right and landed into a roll, having avoided the yellow dragon's tail that obliterated the stone below it. I able to draw my KSG due to my TAC lifting the lockdown, but saw that Cameron had already rammed into the yellow dragon, knocking him down before Cameron suddenly disappeared. I looked in all directions in the effort to find Cameron before suddenly feeling myself being grabbed and moved faster than my eyes could track. I noticed we were in a dark alleyway, away from the attackers.

"Where did you take me? What about Cynder?" I asked worriedly, forgoing shock and getting to the point.

"Away from the battle, and Cynder's behind you." Cameron answered flatly.

I turned to see Cynder starting to regain consciousness and saw Cameron walk to the side of us, taking a position near a wall. I went to Cynder's side and helped her to stand, while she looked around the alleyway, seemingly lost to her surroundings.

"Where are we?" she asked while shaking of her disorientation.

"The southern end of Warfang, alleyway, away from your attackers." Cameron spoke simply, keeping his voice in monotone.

"W-who are you?" her eyes falling on Cameron.

"Cameron, good to meet you two." He answered.

A question came to mind and asked, "Were you the one who followed us when we arrived in Warfang?"

"Yes, I tend to keep myself busy by watching any newcomers. At first glance, I thought you might've been a prisoner of Cynder's, but I took a quick scan of you and your not an ape. You have some hi-tech gear as well, which tells me you aren't from around here." he explained.

"Well, can I ask about your cybernetics?" I asked curiously.

"I'd rather not talk about it, at least for now." he spoke warily with an expression of disappointment.

"How come you helped us?" Cynder asked with concern.

"Probably for the same reason anyone noble of heart would do." he said with a slight smirk.

At that I nodded and said, "Thanks Cameron, I'm guessing you got things to do?"

"Not much, but I need to get going." Cameron started to walk away.

"Hey, if we don't meet again, Semper Fidelis." I stated. He looked at me with a questioning expression. "It means always faithful in Latin." I answered his unasked question.

"Huh... thanks." he said before he disappeared as he left the alleyway.

I turned back to Cynder and asked, "Are you alright? I thought you were dead back at the bridge."

"A bit sore, but nothing broken. That electric dragon though kept shocking the hell out of me though. Bastard kept striking me with his elemental agility to whittle me down. Sorry that I wasn't much help to you." she explained, finishing with her lowering her head.

"No problem." I then felt my stomach rumble, and I sheepishly asked, "Do you know anywhere we could eat? I could really go for just about anything right now."

Cynder shook her head with a smile before saying, "Yeah, I know a few places. I guess we could stop by somewhere to eat."

After a moment of walking out of the alleyway, I suddenly realized something, "Oh shit... I just realized that the green dragoness bit me earlier, and seemed to inject a poison into me, but I haven't suffered any side effects. Before that happens, could you cure me like you did with the wyvern several days ago?" I spoke with anxiety.

"Wait, you mean an earth dragon? What did the poison look like in color?" she asked with worry and concern.

I thought back to the bite and answered swiftly, "It was a dark purple color. Why, is it deadly or something?"

"Well, that toxin wouldn't kill you, it would just cause you to be in minor pain for a while. It's nothing serious." she said nonchalantly.

"Oh... good. I don't plan on dying today." I said with relief.

We headed down the street going north to find a place to eat while I thought about how Cameron got here in the first place, he didn't seem to be from around here, maybe...

* * *

**A/N: First off, I would like to say this took all day to write. Second, I would like to again thank dragon outcast for allowing me to use their OC. Thirdly, the next chapter will be the third part of Warfang Exploration, that's all I'm going to say on that. Fourth, I hope everyone is liking this story and would love to see reviews from anyone who wants to submit one. Anyways, the next chapter should be up soon...**


	16. Chapter 15 - Exploring Warfang Pt 3

**A/N: Alright, I would like to thank everyone for checking this story out and would like to thank the fans and followers for their continued dedication for reading this story and their time for submitting reviews. I would also like to apologize for having not updated for several days due to me having satellite internet and the poor weather conditions where I am, I wasn't able to access the internet very well. On a side note, I'm thinking of changing the poll on my profile page soon and would love for people to check out and vote before the current one before gets swapped. Anyways, let's get to the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OC and plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 15 - Exploring Warfang Pt. 3 - Revelations

**Date: Day 5 / Time: Early Afternoon / Location: Warfang**

* * *

Cynder and I were walking along the stone road of one of Warfang's many streets, trying to find a place to eat since it was around the time for lunch. Cynder would rub her neck every once in a while due to the yellow dragon attacking her earlier.

"I got ointment to help reduce the irritation of those bite marks if you want any." I offered, ready to dig into my medical pouch.

"I-it's okay, I don't need any, just need to not scratch it, that's all." Cynder said with an embarrassed smile.

"Are you sure?." I stated with a rise in tone to indicate a final offer.

She seemed to think about it for a moment before answering, "Fine... just get it over with, if you never do that again, you little perv." My expression immediately went to shock as I froze in place, seeing Cynder walk ahead of me several steps before stopping. "Ha, I can make dirty jokes too you know." she stated with a large humored grin.

"That's cold Cynder... damned cold." I said while trying to keep myself from smiling, but was having difficulty doing so.

Cynder eyed me with a malicious grin and accused, "Admit it, you know that one was pretty damned funny."

My expression faltered as I started to laugh, getting myself under enough control to say, "A-all r-right, I-it was funny." before losing myself to some more laughter.

After I regained my composure, I reached into my medical pouch and pulled out a tube of ointment and removed the cap. I squeezed the tube and the ointment was slick on my gloved left hand. I moved up to Cynder and warned her that it may hurt and she nodded for me to proceed. I touched her neck with my palm and started to move, covering her wounds on her neck. She hissed lowly in irritated pain as I applied the ointment rapidly. After a few seconds, I removed my hand and wiped the ointment off onto my right sleeve, getting the slick substance off of my hand. She thanked me and I placed the cap back on the ointment and returned it to my medical pouch.

Cynder then proceeded to lead me through the streets once again to find a place to eat. As we walked, I scanned the crowds that filled the streets in search of those who may pose a threat to us as I didn't want to get into another fight. I brought up the mini-map and checked to see if we were being followed and was relieved to see that we weren't and minimized the mini-map and focused on the many signs that lined the buildings as locations of business. There were many different places that offered many different goods and services to the city, ranging from barter stores and restaurants, to specialized gyms and spas.

"Spas... seriously" I questioned almost hysterically.

Cynder looked to me with a confused expression and asked, "What's wrong with a spa? Some dragons like to keep themselves relaxed."

"It's... it's just that I would never expect a spa here... and that brought up another bad joke." I answered, growing sheepish towards the end.

"You and those bad jokes of yours." she said while shaking her head.

"What can I say, bad jokes are prevalent back on my world."

"Sure... whatever you say Alex." Cynder said with elevated sarcasm.

I returned to being silent as we passed through several more streets until we came upon an open plaza. The center was filled with many tables reminiscent to picnic tables, only larger to accommodate for dragons to be able to sit on their seats. Many dragons were sitting at these tables, as well as several cheetahs an more than a few moles. As we entered the plaza, I looked at the many restaurants bordering the plaza, they varied from bread shops and delis, to a seafood place and even a vegetarian-themed restaurant. We stopped by a small stone wall that surrounded the central dining place, while thinking of which place to eat from.

After a minute of silence, trying to think of a place to eat, Cynder asked, "Well, what place do you want to get your food from?"

"I don't really care, you can pick. This ought to be interesting as," at that point, my stomach rumbled, disrupting me from my train of thought, "uh... shit! I need to eat, can't come up with a joke until I eat."

"If hunger kept you from thinking up bad jokes, I wouldn't mind, but you'll starve without it, so how about..." Cynder looked at each of the restaurants with a paw under her chin, before she stopped her gaze while pointing her paw at a buffet-styled place and exclaimed, "there! 'The Full-Course Buffet', you can get just about anything there."

"Sure." I flatly answered.

Cynder turned away from the wall while she led me up to the buffet restaurant and entered the opened doorway. I looked around the ornately decorations within the place and was amazed at all of the woodwork everywhere. As I swept my eye across the dining room, there were several dragons, cheetahs, and moles were getting some of the many different choices of food. There were many varieties of meat, chicken, turkey and fish for most of the city's carnivores, while there was plenty of fruits and vegetables for the omnivores and vegetarians as well.

Cynder stepped up to the line and I followed, forming up at the back of the line along a wall where there were buffet pans for everyone to grab whatever food they wanted. The line moved pretty fast and Cynder had grabbed some beef and chicken, while I grabbed some beef, turkey, carrots, beans and potatoes. When we neared the front of the line, I suddenly thought of how was I going to pay for the food.

Cynder saw my distressed expression and said, "It's alright, the food here is free so you don't have to worry about paying for it."

My shocked expression quickly adopted a relieved one and I said, "Oh... cool, I suppose."

We had finished getting our food and we left the restaurant, while I completely ignoring the glares coming from the dragons within. Cynder led me to a table in the dining court and sat at a table with me sitting across from her. When I got myself adjusted to the larger seat of the dragon sized table, I unclasped my MBA helmet and removed it, setting it on the table beside my tray of food. I pulled out my combat knife and used it as my only eating utensil and we began to eat our respective trays of food and I was hit with a sense of being watched, but I ignored it and kept eating, trying not to tip off whoever was watching me. I used my knife to cut the meat and stabbed it once before I ate it, finding it raw and simply ignoring the taste for now, due to my booster-shot's benefits.

After finishing off the meat, I switched to the rest of my meal while looking around from my hunched position with my eye and found no one familiar in my field of vision. 'Damn,' I thought with slight agitation, 'they may be hiding in my blind spot so I can't find them. Smart bastard.' I looked up to Cynder with her face in her tray, grabbing mouthfuls of the meat she had picked and I couldn't help but smirk.

Cynder caught my expression and asked, "What's so funny?"

I decided to indulge her as a ruse to whoever was watching me and I spoke nonchalantly, "Oh, I don't know, it's just that you look happier than a pig in slop, as how the saying goes."

She chuckled at that and retorted, "Oh and this is coming from someone who's supposed to be humorless, but has those bad jokes and says those common sayings."

I returned the chuckle and noticed someone walking behind me in a manner suggesting on their tiptoes. I turned the knife in my left hand to the reverse-grip and swung the blade back, stopping close enough to the target's neck to make them freeze on the spot, Cynder having looked up from her tray at my movement. "You know, for a dragon, what you were doing with sneaking up behind me didn't help you at all, in fact, it actually hurt your stealth by your talons clacking on the ground, producing more noise than necessary." I turned my head to the left and found out who was behind me. It was the green dragoness from the bridge, and she had a disheartened expression on her face. "Oh, it's you... What do you want?" I asked with a little venom in my voice.

The green dragoness's expression had lightened and she spoke quietly, "I... I wanted to say thank you."

I heard Cynder choke a bit on her food that must've still been in her mouth and I put my combat knife back in it's sheath, getting up from my seat and facing the green dragoness and staring her in the eye with an incredulous look. "Why should I believe you, better yet, why shouldn't I just slit your pretty little neck open and spill the contents of it onto the ground and bask in your blood, hmm?" I asked, my mind becoming sadistic.

Her expression became one of understanding, obvious to my displeasure with her presence, before she answered, "I understand you're mad with me, but I came here and saw you here as well, and I wanted to apologize for my actions. I felt that I owed you that much."

I decided to prod her for more information and asked, "Why, weren't those two dragons you were with your friends or something?"

"No, why do you think I'm here for?" she asked with sincere concern.

"Revenge? A coup de grace?" I answered her with a rise in my tone.

"I came up to you to also say thank you."

Cynder interjected and asked, "Why, is it because those two dragons did something to you?" her expression was one of being on edge.

"Yes, they did do something to me..." her features giving of the look of hurt.

I didn't like the sound of that and my temper immediately flared I and asked through gritted teeth, "What did they do to you!?"

"They..." her expression faltered, tears streaming down her cheeks before she continued, "they raped me."

Cynder gasped in shock while I snapped, my hands balling into fists, hard enough to be sure the knuckles were white under the armored gloves I wore over them. "THOSE, FUCKING, ASSHOLES! I'M GONNA GUT THE SURVIVING BASTARD AND MAKE IT RAIN WITH HIS BLOOD!" I yelled through gritted teeth. I felt enraged as the borders of my vision started to fill with red, while I slowly started to lose myself to my building rage.

Cynder took immediate action and stepped up next to me and draped her right wing over my back, before saying firmly, "Alex, calm down, don't let your anger get the better of you."

I tried to calm down by taking several deep breaths, all the while the green dragoness watched me in fear. When I thought I felt calm enough, I turned to grab my MBA helmet and replaced it on my head, clasping it to my armor and locking it into place. I turned back to Cynder and the dragoness before saying to Cynder, "Lets go back to the temple, I think I've had enough of the city for one day." keeping my voice low with a hint of anger. I turned to look at the green dragoness and asked, "What is your name?"

She seemed to be caught off-guard by my question and hesitated before she answered, "M-my name's Mera, Alex."

Cynder spoke up and asked the-now-known Mera, "Do you have any place to stay Mera?"

"I do not have a place to call home. I've... never had one." her expression turning to sadness once again.

"Cynder, can't she stay at the temple? I'm sure that the guardians would allow her to stay." I asked, having forgotten any hostilities to be replaced with genuine concern for Mera.

"I can't answer that, but we'll go see them now." Cynder stated.

Mera's expression turned from sadness to a grateful one before she said, "Thank you very much for your generosity Alex, Cynder."

We turned to leave the plaza and headed back to the temple. I noted that the sun had fallen slightly towards the horizon and came to the conclusion that it was well into the afternoon, but not quite at the point of being the evening. Within minutes, we arrived at the base of the stairs leading up to the temple, and I thought of Mera, 'May she have found peace within her life. May the two bastards who raped her rot and wither away, to be forgotten in the past.' With that thought, we started our ascent to the temple...

* * *

**A/N: I have introduced my new OC in this story as Mera. I hope that her name will be good choice and I hope everyone will come to like her just as much as Alex. I also want to say that I have yet again slowed down a bit and I hope that it doesn't disappoint anyone. It would also be very helpful to my Psyche, which would benefit my focus on this story, and keep me writing. It's always nice to hear what you all have to say about the story. Anyways, Semper Fi - The Constitutionalist -**


	17. Chapter 16 - The Guardians' Task

**A/N: I would like to thank all of the people who are reading the story and those who have followed and/or marked it as a favorite. I'll will have posted my OC info for Alex and Mera on my profile page for anyone to look at. I've been distracted with my old PC game Unreal Tournament 2004 ECE for PC and It's caused me to slow down and release this chapter later than normal, and for that, I apologize. The poll on my profile page will have changed at the time of this chapter being posted. Anyways, onto the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OCs, Alex, Mera, and the plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 16 - The Guardians' Task

**Date: Day 5 / Time: Afternoon / Location: Guardians' Temple**

* * *

Having reached the entrance of the temple a second time, Cynder, Mera, and I entered through the large wooden doors, intent on going back to Cynder's room to discuss the earlier events. We arrived moments later and she produced the key again from shadows and before she used it, we heard the guardian Cyril coming up to us from down the hallway we came through to get here.

Cyril came to a stop close to us and spoke, "Cynder, we need to speak with you and Alex in the Pool of Visions chamber. It is of grave importance, it concerns Spyro." his expression turning disheartened.

Cynder's expression immediately turned to shock and she exclaimed, "Spyro! What happened, where is he?"

"We'll speak of it in the Pool of Visions." Cyril flatly stated. He then noticed Mera and asked her, "And who might you be?"

Mera answered nervously, "I-I'm Mera, I came up here with them." she then pointed with her tail towards us.

"Hmm... I suppose you can come with us so we can figure out what to do with you." Cyril offered.

"Sure, but whatever it may be, I think I want to stay with Alex." Mera said without a change in her demeanor.

I turned my head to look at Mera and before I could comment on what she said, Cyril interjected, "I suppose so, but we need to go to the chamber to speak further of this."

With that said, Cyril lead the three of us to the Pool of Visions chamber and we quickly entered and got to the pool and stood nearby, seeing the other two guardians, Terrador and Volteer awaiting our arrival. Their expressions weren't very welcoming and I immediately had a bad feeling about it. Terrador made a gesture for Cynder and Mera to stand aside while he spoke, "Alex, I suppose you know by now the reason for this meeting?"

"I expected as much, since this is about that bastard I killed." I said while crossing my arms.

"Yes, very much so," Volteer answered, surprisingly slower than in his normal, high-tempo manner, "after all, you did commit a capital crime."

"I killed that grey dragon in self-defense, I'm sorry if you disagree, but it had to be done. He brought it upon himself and paid the ultimate price." I spoke while holding an unconcerned expression.

Cyril took over and said, "You do realize that killing another dragon..."

"You know we could just twiddle our thumbs and have them up our asses all day," I interrupted him, pausing for a moment to gauge their reactions, pleased with the guardians' shocked expressions before continuing, "or we could get to the point and figure out something for me to do. I'm kind of bored sitting around here." I remarked with a slight smirk.

Cyril looked pretty pissed off at what I said, but Terrador thankfully intervened, "Alex, we do have something you could do for us." I turned my attention from a fuming Cyril to Terrador. "We received several reports from our scouts in Dante's Freezer about several disappearances of our spies. Some of them have turned up dead, more died from major blood loss due to combat wounds."

"Huh... spies are never really engaged in combat, the last time I checked." I gave a questioning look.

Terrador ignored my comment and continued, "We do have Intel on one of our former hero Spyro's enemy stronghold. The mission is simple, either infiltrate the stronghold, or raid in a full-scale attack on the structure."

"There are reports of an orange dragon there as well," Volteer spoke up, continuing, "but we don't know who he is. Reports of those that spotted him have said that he is an unusually powerful fire elemental dragon. We ask you to find him as well, we are in need of a new fire guardian." the remark caused the three guardians to frown a bit.

I didn't hesitate to give them my answer, "Sure, need to get out of here, I'm getting 'cabin fever' and it's driving me stir-crazy." I quoted using my hands in the quoting gesture. "Besides, I'm not receiving a very friendly welcome from this city anyways."

"Okay, you and Cynder can get going to Dante's Freezer. We need to figure something out with her." Terrador pointed towards Mera with a concerned expression on his face.

Mera took a step forward and dejected, "Terrador, guardian of earth, I ask that I go with Alex and Cynder to Dante's Freezer with them. They may require assistance and I would feel bad if I didn't repay my debt to Alex for freeing me." Mera turned to me with a warm smile.

I was about to reject the idea, but Volteer spoke up, slowly saying, "Sounds like that would be a good idea. This could help her cope with what you have saved her from Alex."

"Speaking of that matter," Cyril began his question, having lost his anger, "what was it that Mera claims you have saved her from?"

Mera answered Cyril solemnly, "I'd rather not talk about it, not now."

"But we need to know..." Cyril pushed for an answer before being cut off by Terrador.

"We understand, we won't pry into what happened for now." Cyril looked defeated, but Terrador continued, "But right now, we have more important things to worry about." he glanced at Cyril.

"Terrador's right Cyril, we'll figure this out later." Volteer agreed.

Cyril sighed in utter defeat, "I suppose we can, so I guess we'll see you two when the situation in Dante's Freezer is resolved?" he questioned.

"I will... I mean, we will get it done." I sounded off, feeling good to do something worthwhile here for once.

"Okay then, off you go." Cyril waved us off, a little disappointed that he wasn't going to get his answer from Mera, for now.

With this meeting over, I turned and headed out of the Pool of Visions chamber, Cynder and Mera in tow. I pushed through the large wooden door on the right and held it open until the two dragonesses passed through, before closing it behind them. I let Cynder lead us to her room so we all could get some rest, Cynder used her shadow key and unlocked her door and entered Mera and I following. Mera looked around the room in awe, while I simply went and grabbed a few seating pillows and set them down to create a makeshift bed once again. I then grabbed a few more and set them up in the same fashion in another spot by a window that overlooked the eastern side of Warfang, the shadow cast by the temple indicating it was late into the evening.

"Are you two hungry? I could pull out some meat from the icebox." I heard Cynder call out from the kitchen that I was oblivious to up to now.

Mera responded with a yes while I responded uninterested, "Sure, why not?" muttering incoherently. I decided to take the time to inspect my weapons and reloaded my M4A1 of it's empty mag from the bridge, switching to my KSG to load 5 slugs to top off the dual tubes of the weapon. When I was satisfied, I decided to kill the silence within the room by pulling up my TAC and went through my music and pulled up 'Carry On' by 'Avenged Sevenfold', listening to the heavy beats of the song. I turned to look out the window, sure that Cynder and Mera were giving me strange looks with my music playing.

I started to use the 'air drums' as the drumbeats got heavier and started to tap my foot. I obviously looked ridiculous, but I didn't care, the music helps to soothe my mind of built-up stress. I began to head-bang to the beats as well, greatly improving my Psyche and making my tingling injuries fade. I turned around to surprisingly see Mera head-banging to the beat of the music. I chuckled a bit and noticed Cynder's tail waving through the doorway to the beat as well, and shook my head, astonished that they would like Metal. Eventually, the song came to an end several minutes later, causing the two dragonesses to moan in disappointment, while I smirked at their reactions.

Cynder then poked her head around the corner, "Aw... that was a good song, why did you stop it?" she shockingly whined.

"I didn't," I replied with a shrug of my shoulders, "the song ended because that was how much there was to it." I explained.

"Well, supper is ready anyways." she remarked with a disheartened tone and brought her head back to the kitchen.

After a moment, she came out with a plate of meat and set it down on a low-lying table, it measured about 3 feet in width and 6 in length, rising off the floor about 2 feet. I moved to sit down on the stone floor, Mera doing the same but on a seating pillow, while Cynder went back into the kitchen before coming right back with 3 small plates and setting two of them in front of us and one at the opposing side from where I sat. We all grabbed for varying portions of the recently defrosted meat, which was slightly singed on the outside. The two dragonesses immediately dug into their piles of meat while I grabbed some with my hand and ate the undercooked meat, ignoring the bland taste of the meat and the coppery blood.

After several minutes of the dragonesses gorging out on the meat and me eating somewhat civilized in comparison, I got up and stretched my arms and legs, hearing the audible cracks that were followed up with the feeling of relief that came from it. Cynder collect the dishes and headed back into the kitchen to clean them, leaving me with Mera, an awkward silence leaving me to talk with her.

"Mera, why did you volunteer to come with us, especially now that we're going to head out to Dante's Freezer?" I asked with an interested tone.

"Well, like I said, I feel that there is a debt to repay. You saved me from my past few years of torment by those creeps. I feel honor bound to do so, and I won't take a no for an answer." she stated boldly.

"Okay, I get that, but why did you really want to come along?" I frowned slightly to show my annoyance.

Her expression turned to a depressed one as she answered, "Well... you're the first person to have shown me any care in this world as an equal, rather than someone's plaything."

My expression went to one of solemnness and I replied, "Well, I feel that no person is below me, nor above me, no matter what. I didn't necessarily attack you because women deserve better than what I could have done to you like I did with the other two dragons at the bridge. I saw the look in your eyes and knew that you were an innocent party out of that group."

"Hmm... well, I thank you still for freeing me. You are an honorable person, more so than some of the cheetah clans." she smiled warmly.

"If you say so. I'm just glad that you're safe now." I returned the smile, my one eye looking directly into her pair to indicate my sincerity.

"Thank you."

"No problem." I simply said as I turned to go to my makeshift bed. I looked out the window and saw that it was dark out, meaning that is was about time to get some sleep. With the thoughts of tomorrow on my mind, I decided to remove my armor, starting with my helmet by unclasping it from my upper torso and lifted it over my head. I set it down and started to unclasp the buttons on the front of my armor and let it slide off of my arms onto the floor, making a loud thud. I then removed the greaves around my pants and set all my armor into the corner nearest the window. I turned to see Mera standing stock-stiff with her eyes glued to me in a shocked manner.

I simply ignored it and went to lay down on the bed, my back turned to her. After several minutes, I heard the shuffling of feet and they eventually settled near the beds. The two dragonesses eventually got comfortable in their beds before they said goodnight, while I simply said, "Night." After several minutes of relaxing, I fell asleep, expectant of what tomorrow brings...

* * *

**A/N: This was the longest time so far for releasing a chapter for this story... and I apologize again for making those who were expecting me to update, I hope this will sate your anticipation, for now. The next chapter will have Alex, Cynder, and Mera leaving Warfang to deal with the stronghold in Dante's Freezer, but I won't spoil anything for you.**

**On an unrelated note: I'm going to start giving shout outs to stories I think would be great for people to read, but they will be from newer members who have started their stories and people haven't really noticed. I believe this would be a good idea to promote writers who have had trouble with no one reviewing and to help them continue their stories and become better writers through everyone's reviews.**

**Now for my first shout out, I would like to say check out the author 'gardevoirfan134' for the story 'A lucky meloetta'. The title isn't what I thought it was at first and read it. The story has a good starting plot and I think it would be good for 'gardevoirfan134' to have some reviews, since they've only started writing at the beginning of December. Although it has 3 chapters, I think it's a good basis for things to come and hope readers would at the least check out the story, and if your willing, post a helpful review.**

**Anyways, I'll get to writing the next chapter, and Semper Fi...**


	18. Chapter 17 - The Freezing Conflict

**A/N: Well, here's the next chapter. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far, I don't know what everyone thinks of this story without reviews, they would be very much appreciated. Anyways, let's get to the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OCs and the plot.**_

* * *

Ch. 17 - The Freezing Conflict

**Date: Day 6 / Time: Early Morning / Location: Warfang - Main Gate**

* * *

"Huh... almost a week here and I'm going on a mission?" I questioned rhetorically. "I guess this makes my retirement plans go down the crapper for now." We had woken up early in order to get a move on to Dante's Freezer. Currently, I was in a pretty laidback mood and was mock arguing with Cynder.

"Retirement is for the old Alex, not for someone who has as much youth as a newborn." Cynder remarked with a smirk.

"Oh ha, very funny." I smirked, rolling my eye, and voicing my sarcasm. "So you think I'm a child huh? Well, if you want me to, I could complain by using the, 'are we there yet?', phrase over and over for hours until we reach Dante's Freezer."

"That would only get you so far before I breathe fear into your soul." she flashed a toothy grin.

"Whatever..." I shook my head at her threat.

"You two are very odd." I heard Mera from behind us.

With that, we all settled on a silence as we passed the large archway that leads in and out of Warfang. I drew my Mk. 48 and reloaded a fresh ammo box of 7.62x51mm and pulled the charging handle, priming the first round into the chamber. I brought the Mk. 48 down into an eased carry position with the barrel pointed down at the ground, slightly to my left and not pointed at Cynder's feet. My mind started to drift to where we were going and I wanted to know as much as I can.

"So, what's up with Dante's Freezer? By the sound of the name, I'm going to guess the place is a cold environment?" I questioned.

"It's an old frozen wasteland. It used to have a fortress, but no one knows who built it, but we do know that apes have control of Dante's Freezer." Mera answered.

"It was also the place that I held Volteer to drain his power when I was under the Dark Master's control." Cynder frowned.

"Cheer up Cynder, that's in the past. Don't dwell on it, just remember that you helped defeat that son-of-a-bitch." I gave a slight smile and patted her on her right shoulder. "Dwelling on the past only reopens old wounds."

"Thanks..." Cynder smiled.

I thought of the hazards of the region and adjusted some settings on my TAC, which would cause the suit to automatically acclimatize to the cold conditions for when we would arrive. Deciding that we were going too slow, I picked up the pace to a brisk jog, with Cynder and Mera following up with a light gallop, to get there faster, but not wear us out when we get there.

"You know that we can fly, right Alex?" Mera suddenly questioned.

"I don't think you can carry me, if that's what your implying Mera." I responded.

"I won't be able to carry him far without exhausting myself out." Cynder added.

"I think I may be able to though." Mera replied, arrogance seeping into her voice.

"With my armor, I weigh about 400 pounds, fully geared." I stated.

Mera stopped, as did we, saying to me, "Climb on." holding a neutral expression.

I walked up to her and asked, "Are you sure you can carry me? We'll be heading into a frigid climate and the air would thin-out and I don't want to be dragging your ass through the snow." I stated with a raised eyebrow.

"She may be able to Alex," Cynder remarked, "her elemental abilities would allow her to move heavy objects with ease. That would apply to you too." she pointed with a talon at me.

That's what an earth dragoness is about." Mera smirked.

"Alright, just no barrel rolls or flips, don't want to leave a crater in the ground." I remarked.

As I approached Mera, she lowered her body to the ground which allowed me to be able to climb up and seat myself in a gap between the spikes that ran along her spine. As I got comfortable, she stood back up and noticed her muscles bulge slightly under me as they contracted to hold my weight.

After the awkward sensation of the movements were over, Mera commented, "Damn, you weren't lying about your weight."

"Hey, are you calling me fat?" I mocked offense in a sarcastic tone. At that comment, I felt something hit the back of my helmeted head and I turned to see Mera's tail lowering back to being behind her and I guessed she must have smacked me with it. "Never mind then."

"Alright, we need to get moving. Alex, you'll want to hold onto something." Mera stated seriously.

I immediately flipped down the dome on my MBA helmet and grabbed onto the spike in front of me on Mera's back as she flapped her wings, getting to a sizable distance off the ground, roughly 20 feet before flying forward. Cynder was ahead of us, but kept to a speed where Mera could keep up. After a few minutes we were about 300 feet above the ground and I could spot a mountain range far out on the horizon ahead of us. I could tell that this was going to be one long ride, deciding that a nap of sorts was in order...

* * *

**Time Lapse - Date: Day 6 / Time: Noon / Location: Dante's Freezer**

* * *

There was a cold, tickling sensation as I awoke from my nap that I took on Mera's back, which felt alright with my body slumped forward, but not putting my full weight on the spikes on her back. I leaned up, making sure I still had my grip on one of her spikes, and stretched to remove the kinks in my back.

"Well, I noticed that there's snow, and that means that we're in Dante's Freezer right?" I questioned tiredly.

"Yeah, w-we're about to s-set down." Mera responded with a slight shiver in her voice.

Mera and Cynder started to descend and I looked down at the snow covered landscape. There were many bare trees that held up quite a bit of snow, some to the point that I thought the braches were going to snap. I moved my eye to a clearing within the forest of dead trees as we approached it for a landing. After a moment, we saw several apes heading to the clearing, counting 8, but they had to cross a snow covered bridge. I felt that Mera was taking too long and drew my Mk. 48 and lifted my left leg over her back to bring it to the right side. I then slid off her back at 30 feet above a frozen river near the clearing and felt my body accelerate towards the frozen river. Within a second, my feet made contact with the ice as my suit's weight smashed through and I decelerated in the freezing water.

I safely hit the bottom of the river, able to breathe with my dome down, and searched for a way to the surface. I moved to one side and broke the thinner ice along the bank and rose from the water, quickly seeing that the apes were fighting Cynder and Mera with swords and maces. I brought my Mk. 48 to the shoulder and took aim at an ape who was about to strike Cynder, and fired a short, 5 round burst into it's back, climbing to it's head, causing it to drop to it's knees before hitting the ground face-down.

The apes flinched at the sound of my weapon and the larger apes turned their attention to me, leaving 3 small apes to fight Cynder and Mera. I pulled the trigger and let loose a barrage of bullets pepper the ground around the apes, causing them to separate. I took aim at a medium sized ape who had tripped over a rock hidden in the snow and placed a single round into it's head, staining the snow with blood. The other two medium apes and the large ape all tried to charge me, but I jammed my finger on the trigger and sprayed 7.62x51mm rounds at the trio, hitting the closest with about 30 rounds before it fell. I brought my aim to the second ape, but was tackled, sending us rolling towards the river and falling in, still holding my Mk. 48.

When I recovered by standing in the 10 foot deep water, I noticed the apes feet kicking and were propelling the ape towards the bank. I placed my Mk.48 on the mag plate and reached for the ape's foot, grabbing ahold of it. I then pulled it under the surface and wrapped an arm around it's neck as I drew my combat knife. Bringing the knife to the ape's neck, I pulled the knife towards myself, sinking the blade into it's jugular and sliced across, effectively killing it as a cloud of blood filled my vision. I let go of the lifeless body and redrew my Mk. 48 and went back to the surface.

I climbed out of the frozen river again to see the large ape reeling back it's fist, ready to strike me. I dived to the left to avoid the attack, but then felt my right leg being grabbed, stopping me mid-dive and hitting the snow covered ground. The ape then pulled me in a counterclockwise motion and throwing me into a snow covered rock, my back impacting hard. I slumped down and grunted in pain, and as my vision became blurry, I looked up and saw the large ape bring it's foot up with the intent of stomping my head in. I felt too weak to move as I felt the impact of it's large foot hit my dome, reeling my head back and causing me to hit the dome as my head rebounded off the back of the helmet. I felt the trickle of blood coming from my forehead and a nosebleed, feeling nauseous from a possible internal injury.

As the ape was about to stomp again, Cynder tackled it from the side, preventing me further injury. Mera rushed to me and put herself between me and the large ape incase it came back. I took the opportunity to access my injuries and fortunately found no broken bones, but did feel my left shoulder was dislocated. I used my right hand to pull out a epinephrine cocktail syringe, removed the safety cap, and stuck the needle into my left shoulder. I grunted and tossed the used syringe as my vision was returning to normal and brought my hand to my left shoulder, preparing to pop it back into it's socket. I took a breath, gritted my teeth, and pulled hard as I could, grunting loudly as pain lanced through my arm. After several agonizing seconds, I felt my shoulder slip back into it's socket and the relief that came with it.

I grabbed my Mk. 48 with my numbed left arm and used my right to push myself to my feet, before returning it to the weapon's trigger. I brought the LMG to my shoulder and aimed at the large ape, seeing that Cynder was blocking my shot. "Damn... I can't get a clean shot." I grumbled to myself. "CYNDER! GET DOWN!" shouting to her. She quickly rolled away from a hammer throw of the ape's linked fists, missing her by inches, and I hammered my finger on the trigger, riddling the ape with bullet wounds. I kept the trigger depressed as more and more wounds appeared on the ape's chest, the bastard not going down. I counted about 50 rounds fired until it dropped to it's knees, emptying the ammo box into the target, the shots rising up to it's head on the last round. The ape's body slowly leaned forward as gravity took over and it's body collapsed to the ground, soaking the snow in blood.

I took several moments to catch my breath as Cynder and Mera approached me with looks of worry evident in their expressions. I quickly reloaded a fresh box into my Mk. 48, before returning it to it's magnetic plate.

Mera was the first to voice her concern, "Alex, are you okay? You took a nasty hit." her tone sounding worried.

"Yeah, I'll live, just need to not strain it for now." I calmly replied, holding my left shoulder with my right hand.

"I think this is the second time that this has happened, right Alex?" Cynder questioned with a mock thoughtful expression.

"Shut up..." I simple groaned. "Let's get moving, the stronghold isn't going to demolish itself you know."

I drew my P90 and proceeded ahead into the snow-covered wasteland with Cynder and Mera following by my sides. I noticed that they both brought an opposing wing over me and kept themselves uncomfortably close to me. I knew the reason and didn't mind as they both were shivering and using the 'huddle' approach to keep warm, sharing their ambient body temperature to keep warm. We headed east towards a large castle-like structure with the sun starting to drop from the highest point in the sky, marking the afternoon has come. We had a long walk across vast expanses of small ice flows and scattered islands ahead of us...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I seem to have gotten back into the groove of things since my near-week long hiatus with Unreal Tournament 2004. I hope this chapter gets people's spirits up since most of you may have been waiting for an action/combat scene for about a week.**

**I'd like to give my second shout out to 'BigBadg3r' for the story 'A Bullet Too Far'. It's a rated-T Halo story which I recommend you all to take a look at. I'm trying to help out people through these shout outs so their stories could gain recognition. I think if people would review their stories, or at least read them, authors may continue and improve their stories.**

**Anyways, I hope people will check out their stories, I believe they have potential. Semper Fi - The Constitutionalist - *Salutes***


	19. Chapter 18 - Subzero Hazards Pt 1

**A/N: Well, not much to say without me constantly repeating myself with thanking everyone for having read this story. I really appreciate everyone's input on the story through their reviews. As of this update, I'll have fixed previous chapters of most errors that I have found. As I end every opening A/N, let's get to the disclaimer.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from any, they belong to their owners. I only own my OCs and plot.**_

_**OC Disclaimer: I have not created nor do I own the OC Rift, he belongs to the author 1dchousman. I again thank the fellow author for allowing me the use of their OC Rift.**_

* * *

Ch. 18 - Subzero Hazards Pt. 1 - Blizzard

**Date: Day 6 / Time: Early Afternoon / Location: Dante's Freezer**

* * *

"Hmm... damned glare..." I grumbled as the sunlight reflected off of the snow and ice, causing glare and it hurt for me to see. I brought up my TAC and pressed the button that polarized my dome, which allowed me to see without pain in my left eye. We had been hopping, moving carefully from one ice floe to another along the vast expanse of freezing water for about what seemed like half an hour now. I noticed the wind started to pick up by the snowfall that was slowly falling at an angle, coming from the east. As we kept moving, the angle of the snowfall was getting steeper and soon visibility was dropping from miles to several thousand feet.

"A-Alex, there's going to b-be a b-blizzard soon." Cynder warned, stuttering from the cold. "We need to f-find shelter. These t-temperatures are likely g-going to k-kill us."

"Y-yeah... It's f-freezing already. I think we should get s-somewhere that can get us out of t-the path of the b-blizzard." Mera concurred.

"I think we can keep going, although I've noticed something." I pointed to the ground ahead of us. I saw the barely visible footprints that seemed to have come from a dragon's paws in the snow, indicating someone passed here not too long ago.

"Tracks? I t-think following them in l-light of the incoming blizzard is a b-bad idea Alex." Cynder spoke with slight urgency in her voice.

I stopped for a brief moment and asked, "Well, would you two be able to handle several more minutes of exposure? If you can't, we'll find the closest shelter immediately to hunker down in for a short while, okay? I may be stubborn, but I'm not going to cause you two unnecessary harm."

I looked back over my left shoulder and saw both Cynder and Mera nod, although holding disapproving expressions. "Are you not affected by the climate Alex?" Mera asked.

"Not at all really, thanks to this suit" I gestured with my left thumb pointing at myself from over my shoulder. "Anyways, just tell me if you ladies need to stop and we'll do so, alright?" I asked with serious concern.

"We w-will." they both answered simultaneously. At that, I silently chuckled to myself and carried on across the ice floes and trying to avoid slipping on the smooth surfaces. For several minutes of slow progression, the wind had picked up slightly and before long, having wind speeds up to about 30 mph, causing waves to form in the water and rocking the ice floes. I was at the edge of a large ice floe measuring 25ft in diameter when felt myself slide towards the edge, forcing me to slip and slam down on my ass, causing the end of the ice floe to dip into the frigid water.

I quickly flipped over onto my stomach, placing my P90 on it's magnetic plate, and placed my hands onto the ice, trying to grip onto something while sliding off of the floe. I looked up and saw Cynder and Mera using their talons to plant themselves to the ice, feeling myself slide further back, my chest still on the ice. I saw Cynder's tail reach out to me and heard her shout, "Grab on!" I attempted to do so with my right hand, but my weight shifted too much and slid down, barely able to grasp the edge while most of my body, except for my hands, was submerged under the surface of the water. After a moment of holding the edge with a death-grip, I felt the ice start to crumble and lost ahold of the ice floe and started sinking down to bottom.

As I sank into the growing darkness, I brought up my TAC and activated my visor's thermal scanner in order to have some visibility, even though everything I would see would be a deep purple with how cold everything would be. I also activated an elevation monitor next to my mini-map, seeing that I had sank 50ft below the surface and was continuing to sink. I eventually came to a stop at 120ft below the sea-level, landing in a crouched position. I quickly stood up and scanned my surroundings, only to find everything beyond 20 meters to be an extremely dark purple. Turning around to face the direction we had been heading, I decided to continue towards an islet that had been in that direction above the surface while grabbing my knife, sure that my firearms would not function underwater in case of an attack by hostile sea life.

After several moments of walking, I saw that my elevation tracker started counting up from -120ft and I was sure that I would be back to the surface within minutes. When my counter hit 60 feet, my motion tracker on my mini-map picked up a large ping and I immediately hastened my ascent to the surface, knowing that whatever was in these freezing waters had a serious advantage against me. I looked back and started to see a blue blur appear on my visor and I came upon a steep incline covered in coral, climbing up towards the surface. As I reached the top of the coral, my visor started to brighten to blue and I continued to head for the surface as the ping was getting closer, within 30ft and closing fast. I moved, albeit slowly due to fluid friction, as fast as I could and within moments I broke the surface.

My thermal scanner immediately deactivated and I was able to see in the visible spectrum again, seeing a scene of combat ahead of me. I had escaped an underwater death and I didn't waste time from getting on shore, not bothering to draw any of my firearms since they would have been jammed from ice. I saw about 30 apes, all small and half were armed with swords and shields while the rest with spears, surrounding Cynder and Mera, but I noticed an orange dragon as well in between the two dragonesses. I rushed up behind a small ape and stabbed with my knife into it's back, positive that I hit the heart, I yanked the knife free and chained my stealth attacks together, killing 4 more small apes. That was when I was noticed and I dashed by the three dragons, and diving into another ape that had snuck up on them while jamming my knife into it's neck, soaking the snow with blood and killing it.

"Alex, how did you get up here!? How are you alive!?" Cynder exclaimed, shocked at my return.

I removed my knife from the now-deceased ape, getting next to the group of dragons in a combat stance, answering sharply, "I'll explain later, but for now, we need to get out of here. There are too many apes to handle all at once."

"Who and what the fuck are you!?" a masculine voice came from orange dragon, answering my question on it's gender.

"Not the best time right now!" I growled. The apes started advancing towards us and the three dragons widened their stance while I gripped my knife tighter with my left hand in a reverse-grip, keeping my right hand back, ready to block and counter. "We need to move!"

Some of the small apes then charged at us and we each picked a target. I took the ape furthest to the left while it swung it's sword in a diagonal slash, trying to hit my left shoulder, but I brought my left arm up and deflected it to the ground while bringing my right foot up and performed a straight-kick to it's chest, sending it rolling backwards. The ape stopped it's roll about 15ft away and charged me, seemingly oblivious to my knife, and it paid the price with me having charged it and jammed the knife through it's solar plexus, killing it near-instantaneously. I ripped the blade from it's chest and turned to run, having seen the rest of the apes charge to avenge their fallen comrade.

As I ran, the three dragons turned and ran alongside me, trying to escape. We had ran to the edge of the islet and We jumped on the ice floes once more, and continued to jump across the gap of freezing water while the apes pursued. We reached the next islet without incident and I noticed the winds picked up more and visibility dropped further to about several hundred feet, the snow falling pretty heavily now.

After a minute of running, I saw a cave slightly to the left ahead and pointed, shouting over the now-howling winds, "There's a cave up ahead. We can try and escape through there."

I altered our direction and headed to the cave entrance about 100ft away as the wind picked up and visibility dropped to about 35ft, causing a whiteout. We sprinted on towards to the cave and within moments, the effects of the blizzard faded as we passed through the large entrance. We slowed down to a steady walk so we wouldn't trip over any unnoticed stones and I took in the surroundings quickly, seeing columns of limestone scattered throughout the cave with many stalactites and stalagmites clustered around them. I noticed a shimmer of light coming from further in the cave, knowing that the cave had water and headed in that direction. Cynder and Mera went ahead into the cave, probably to clear it of any traps as the orange dragon and I walked with haste to the back of the cave. I decided to learn about the orange dragon and ask him questions, but he beat me to it.

"So, who and what are you anyways?" I heard the orange dragon ask incredulously.

I turned my head to the right to look at him and answered flatly, "Alex Truman, I'm human."

"Human? What the hell is a human?"

I sighed and pulled the dome on my MBA helmet back and showed him my face, answering his question, "I'm not much to look at, but it comes with the territory of having been a Marine."

"Okay, you're a human that is capable of living in aquatic environments?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

"No, I'm retired military. The Marines are a branch of the military from where I come from." I corrected. "Who are you anyways?"

"The names Rift, don't wear it out." He said with sarcasm.

I was about to remark on his joke, but Cynder interjected, "Guys, don't mean to interrupt, but we need to hide, those apes are tracking us you know."

"I see a way to get out, it's through the back of this cave's waterhole. It's the only way I see that we can get through." Mera called out to us.

"Aw crap..." Rift seemed to visibly slouch, seeming disturbed about something.

"What is it?" I asked while pulling my dome down, sealing the MBA suit.

"I, fucking, hate, water." he emphasized each word with distain...

* * *

**A/N: Well, I thought this might be a good stopping point for now and decided to split this chapter into 2 parts, maybe 3 by the time the group is finished with Dante's Freezer. I want to thank those who have recently marked this story for a follow and even more so as a favorite.**

**I also want to give a shout out to the creator of the OC Rift, '1dchouseman', and their prelude to Rift's introduction to this story, 'The Legend of Rift: Crushed Dreams'. I highly recommend everyone to check out the prelude to get some insight on Rift. I again want to thank '1dchouseman' for allowing use of their OC in this story.**


	20. Chapter 19 - Subzero Hazards Pt 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I've got this next chapter up and want to thank everyone who has been following this story, as well as any new followers, to which I thank for taking the time to read this. I have had a terrible Psyche drop because of a lack of reviews, which makes me unproductive with writing new chapters, I'm not telling everyone to review against their will, but am asking if more people could at least drop a review, even if it's just comments. It would be greatly appreciated and it would give a boost to my Psyche and allow me to keep focused on writing this story and I would love to hear what everyone thinks of this story. Anyways, the disclaimer awaits.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OCs and plot.**_

_**OC Disclaimer: I have not created nor do I own the OC Rift, he belongs to the author 1dchouseman. I again thank the fellow author for allowing me the use of their OC Rift.**_

* * *

Ch. 19 - Subzero Hazards Pt. 2 - Aqua-Marine

**Date: Day 6 / Time: Late Afternoon / Location: Dante's Freezer - Aquatic Cavern**

* * *

I could not believe what I just heard, we were trying to escape the apes through this cave and the orange dragon Rift said he hates water. "Damn it! That waterhole is the only safe way to escape those apes and you fear water!?" I exclaimed.

"I don't fear it, I hate it!" Rift seemed to reel back his head and seethed at my comment.

"We don't have much time!" Cynder called to us from near the entrance, keeping a lookout for the ape pack.

"I can feel their footfalls getting closer Alex." Mera warned, who was standing by my side.

"Rift, I really don't need this crap now. Are you afraid of drowning, is that it?" I asked hastily.

"I SAID I'M NOT AFRAID DAMN IT!" Rift shouted, his near-booming voice echoing throughout the cavern. "I just hate water."

"I've got sight of them! They're 50ft out and getting closer!" Cynder's voice echoed through the cave, updating us all before running up to us, completing a small circle.

"We're out of time!" I growled, quickly glancing at the waterhole, noticing that the hole had a small gap about 3ft above the water as a thought came to mind, "How good are you at climbing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm great at climbing, why?" his expression contorted to that of confusion.

"There's a gap between the water and the top of the hole that you can use to escape, without getting wet." I answered with a smile, hidden behind my polarized MBA dome.

With that, we heard the footfalls of the apes enter the cavern and I told Rift, Cynder, and Mera to get going through the gap as the apes rounded one of the cave's columns and immediately spotted me. I noticed that several of the apes split from the group and I immediately charged the closest one while drawing my knife. I quick closed in and tackled it on its right, knocking it down onto its left side, stunned, before I brought my knife down into its skull, piercing through bone as if it were paper. I heard a battle-cry come from my right and ripped the blade from the dead ape's cranium before rolling to dodge a vertical slash from the ape's sword.

I recovered quickly, seeing that its sword was stuck in the limestone of the cavern's floor and took the opportunity to charge it. It tried harder to pull its sword from the ground and I jumped, leaning my torso back and brought my feet up into a flying double-kick aimed for the ape's head. Time seemed to slow down as my feet made contact with the side of the ape's head, bending its head at an unnatural angle before an audible crack was heard. While still connected, I twisted in midair to bring my front to the ground to recover faster than I would've without twisting. I landed with my knees bent and my arms extended in front of me while I slid backwards for a couple of feet.

I stood back up while glancing to my left towards the crevice to see that the three dragons had gotten through without exposing themselves to the frigid water. I returned my gaze to the pack and saw that all were rushing me. I turned, sprinting towards the water while placing my knife in its sheath before leaping from the shoreline as far as I could, hitting the water a good distance of 12ft and started sinking to the bottom. My HUD flashed with my depth meter, hitting the silt-covered bottom at 30ft and I proceeded to head through the moderate-sized gap and looked up. I could barely make out the shapes of the three dragons crawling along the walls through the shimmering water.

I knew that I was unable to climb the smooth stone of the cavern that was submerged and kept moving, progressing slowly while stepping over small bumps along the ground. After several minutes of walking and hearing the occasional hiss of air within my MBA suit, I came upon a vertical shaft that had a soft light emanating from the surface while it grew dark as I looked down below. I brought my TAC up and scrolled through the MAB suit's functions and tapped on the Propulsion function and several steel plates on my sides opened from the bottom and a slight stream of air bubbles started flowing from them before rising. Using this function was highly risky as it would draw from my suit's internal air supply and I would run out of oxygen within minutes on a full supply.

I looked down the shaft again as I braced myself incase this didn't work before taking a couple of steps back to get what I could muster as a running start. I moved through the water's fluid-friction and leapt from the edge towards the opposing wall, engaging the propulsion jets, and made contact. I quickly turned around and jumped, aiming above the entrance I came from, grabbing ahold of a small jutting section of the shaft. I repeated the process for several more jumps until I reached the surface, reaching for a ledge to grab onto and slammed my hands into the stone. I felt myself slip slightly before I came to a stop, hanging with the water at my neck before I climbed up onto the ledge and deactivated the propulsion jets.

I checked my surroundings, seeing glowing crystals of varying colors along the cavern's walls before I noticed that there were several tunnels that led to several unknown destinations. I checked my HUD and saw that the mini-map only showed my current location since it scans using my Field-Of-Vision. I knew that proceeding through caves was pointless and brought my TAC up once more and switched from FOV scanning to Sonar, which yielded results within seconds as my mini-map flared with the cave's layout. I also received three pings within 5ft of each other and knew that they belonged to Cynder, Mera, and Rift. I found the path to them on my mini-map and started to follow it, entering a tunnel furthest to the right, close to the water. As I passed through the entrance to the tunnel, I saw a faint shimmer of yellow on the wall, catching my attention long enough to discover that it was a chunk of gold. I immediately drew my knife and pried the gold from the wall, knowing that I could get quite a bit of money for it, and deposited it within my empty magazine pouch before proceeding into the tunnel.

I refocused on getting to the dragons as the light from the crystals became distant and the path ahead became dim, forcing me to activate the thermal scanner to the familiar blue hue of the cold environment. I paid close attention to the mini-map and my path ahead and had to turn right, immediately forcing me to pause in mid-step. I saw that the cavern must have collapsed some time ago and had created a large ravine with no bottom I could pick up on my mini-map. Looking around for any way to pass the gap, my eye fell on a very narrow ledge along the right that seemed to go across the gap. I checked the mini-map once more, seeing no other way out, and I reached for the ledge and grabbed ahold, shuffling my hands to move away from solid ground and towards the other side.

While moving along the ledge, I came to a gap in the ledge of about 3ft across. I shuffled as close to the gap as possible and reached me left hand out to grip the opposing ledge, before sighing as I had ahold of the ledge. I slid my left hand over as much as I could in order to get my right hand on the ledge as well, before I released my right and brought it next to my left. Resuming my movement, I eventually had to repeat the process several more times before I finally reached the other side. Dropping from the tiny ledge, I landed and rolled my shoulders to relieve the burn I felt in them. When I was finished, I advanced through the tunnel and saw that the pings had stopped moving, giving me reason to worry and I drew my M4A1, covered in ice, forcing me to break the ice by smacking it into the nearby wall several times, removing ice from vital components in order for it to operate properly.

I picked up the pace and pulled back the charging handle to check if a round was loaded and saw that it was, but I knew I could not fully rely on my firearms and drew my knife and held it in my left hand in the reverse-grip while keeping it by the mag-feed. As I headed towards the three pings, I started to hear the voices of Cynder, Mera, and Rift, as well as my thermal scanner started to pick up a higher temperature yellow, knowing I was getting close to them and they must have started a fire for warmth. I made a turn to the left and my visor flared up orange and I deactivated it, allowing me to see normally again as I entered, immediately gaining the attention of the dragons.

"Alex! Are you okay? You were gone for some time, what happened?" Cynder was the first to ask, a relieved expression present.

"I'm fine. Couldn't climb those walls underwater back there, too smooth to grip. I had to find another way up and found one." I explained, pulling back the domed-visor of the MBA helmet.

"Must've been badass to have held your breath for that long, huh Alex?" Rift questioned with a raised brow and sarcasm lacing his voice.

I simply ignored the question as I walked up to the fire and sat down, unloading my M4A1 before placing it in front of the fire to melt any remaining ice from it. Repeating the process for my other weapons, I then proceeded to thoroughly check for any damage and luckily found none before replacing them on their magnetic-plates. I looked over to my right and saw Mera was looking into the fire with a blank, but relaxed expression.

"Hey, Mera." I began, gaining her attention, "Are you all right? Seems like something is on your mind." I showed concern and wanted to know what was troubling her.

"Oh, uh... it's nothing." Mera answered with nervousness within her voice while she shifted awkwardly in her spot.

"Mera, cut the bullshit and tell me what's wrong." I stated flatly, sure to have gotten my message across that I don't like to beat around the bush, as the saying goes, and dodge the issue.

Her expression seemed to be shocked, but only for a moment before gaining a meek expression before saying, "W-well, I'm just lost in my own thoughts, that's all."

"Hmm... well, I wouldn't dwell on bad memories if I were you. It's not healthy and could affect your ability to focus on the more important things, like right now. We need to keep up our strength and get some rest, we still need to deal with the stronghold." I said with a serious tone, sweeping my sight across the three dragons around the fire. "Well, I'm going to sleep. I want to get this done as soon as possible with a clear head." I unexpectedly yawned a moment later and laid down, facing the ceiling of the cave.

"That's probably a good idea, might as well have the jump on any apes." Cynder agreed with my suggestion, yawning a moment later.

"Whatever." was Rift's response as I yawned once more.

"Goodnight." Mera called out.

I thought about Mera and hoped that she was okay. We needed to have our full attention on the mission at hand, but I knew that psychological trauma can rot away at the person's soul, making them lose their sanity and will to live. I don't want my comrades to slow down our progress, but I want my friends to get out of here alive. I felt pity for Mera and made a note to do something nice for her after we're done with this mission in Dante's Freezer. With that in mind, I slid down the visor to my MBA helmet and quickly fell asleep, thinking, 'I hope she will turn out alright...'

* * *

**A/N: Well, my repetitiveness is kicking in again and want to thank everyone for reading this chapter and would like to hear what everyone thinks of the story so far, besides I kind of need a boost to continue cranking out chapters and to keep me focused, UT2004 is really keeping me hooked and am getting a bit distracted.**

**I would like to give my next shout out to the author SpartanLemons, with the story Legendary Champions, it's quite interesting to me and it's an M-rated Pokémon story that has quite a bit of action and romance, but it has a few dark themes to it as well. I also recommend everyone to listen to the songs suggested within the chapters, the author has a knack for setting the tone for scenes with them.**

**Anyways, Semper Fi - The Constitutionalist -**


	21. Chapter 20 - Subzero Hazards Pt 3

**A/N: Well, I'm back with another chapter, but there are a few things I need to say...**

**First, I want to thank everybody that has read, reviewed, followed, and/or marked this story as a favorite, It's always good to know that there are people who like this story.**

**Second, I am going to have to slow down on this since I've posted another ongoing project that everyone can check out, which would be part of the reason for slowing down. Don't think for a second that I'm giving up on this, I plan on getting this finished to the end. I may have been down for a little longer than normal, but I'm not out.**

**Third, I've been on this site everyday for most of the day since I became a member and it's also part of the reason for slowing down, due to reading/writing stories, helping others out, and staying up until 0330 Hrs. EST, I've been suffering from self-diagnosed sleep depravation, which is causing me to 'crash' while doing anything on the computer during the day, and will be taking Friday nights through Sunday mornings off from writing. I'll still be reading though and, when available, I'll help others out.**

**Forth, I want to address those who have been asking when I'll get to the romance in this and want to say this. I'll be getting to it soon and will write it to the best of my ability to give you romantic-searchers a great 'scene' to read. On a side note, if you want to judge my ability, please check out my collection project - Pokémon Romances - and give feedback (if you choose to do so), as it would give me a major Psyche boost. I'll look forward to your opinions and pairing suggestions.**

**Fifth, Lets get to the Disclaimers.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit form them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OCs and plots.**_

_**OC Disclaimer: I have not created nor do I own the OC Rift, he belongs to the author 1dchouseman. I again thank the fellow author for allowing me the use of their OC Rift.**_

* * *

Ch. 19 - Subzero Hazards Pt. 3 - Blood Stains, Infections Fester, Corruption Lingers

**Date: Day 7 / Time: Undetermined / Location: Dante's Freezer - Aquatic Cavern**

* * *

_The coldness was felt in the air once more within this void, knowing I was there once again. I opened my eyes to find that I was surrounded by some strange, organic pod, which resembled the material that was common in the void. I was once again stripped of my MBA suit, but was wearing my black BDU pants at least. There were large vein-like structures that covered quite a bit of the translucent shell of this 'cocoon', which pulsed every few seconds with an unknown fluid. I noticed that I felt suspended, feeling the coldness on my back, to which I turned my head to look at what held me in place. I was attached to the end of some sort of large tendril, pulsing. I reached behind to the best of my ability with my right arm to try to remove it, but it was fixed, unmoving to my efforts._

_I noticed that there were several smaller tendrils protruding from the end of it, 4 wrapped around towards the front of my stomach and 2 hooking underneath my shoulders, seeming to pulse with the unknown fluid within them. Every time the tendrils would pulse, I felt a small trickle of cold underneath my skin, localized around the wrapped tendrils, making me feel slightly drained of energy each time. I felt the need to escape and tried to pry myself from the large tendril on my back, but to no effect, feeling slightly colder by the second. I then looked at the smaller tendrils that were wrapped around my body and grabbed the one under my left arm, feeling it to be soft. I gave an experimental tug away from my body and felt it give way, only to move back to its original position._

_Feeling the tendril removed for the brief second allowed some warmth to return, which gave me some energy to try and escape. I grabbed the tendril once more, this time ripping it away from my exposed chest, causing me to drop slightly as the black fluid within the removed tendril to flow from it as if it were hemorrhaging. I did the same to the tendril on my right and felt myself warm up a bit while dropping a little lower to the bottom of the organic cocoon, putting pressure on those attached to my midsection. I brought both my hands to the 2 topmost tendrils there and pried them away from my skin, seeing the black fluid bleed from them onto me and the bottom of the cocoon, causing a small pool of the strange liquid to form. Repeating the process with the final 2, ripping the right one first and hooking an arm around an overhanging fleshy tube before ripping the left one off, causing me to swing slightly from my hooked arm._

_After a moment, I felt a low rumble emanate from the cocoon itself, causing me to release my arm from the tube and drop to the liquid-covered base, feeling cold on contact. I brought my hands to the organic shell of the cocoon and pressed into it, feeling much resistance, but the barrier warped slightly outwards from my hands, believing it to be soft enough to break out of. I pulled myself away from the translucent shell and gave a firm front-kick to the barrier, causing a small spider-web shaped crack to form at the impact point. I tried again with more force and my foot broke through, causing a large horizontal gash to appear near the bottom of the exposed side of the cocoon, making it rumble once again, but stronger this time. Pulling my foot from the hole, which allowed the pooling substance to drain, I brought my right arm back and hit a higher point of the cocoon several times to create the same effect I had with my foot._

_With two horizontal weak points having been made, I took a couple steps back before charging towards the weakened shell, breaking through and falling with the remains of the shell onto the floor, catching myself with my hands outstretched. I felt the warmth and energy returning to my body as I stood back up and looked towards my former prison, seeing that it was a reddish-orange mass similar to flesh, looking like a variant of the bluish material from the previous times I've ended up in the void. I checked over myself, seeing only red marks from being held by the tendrils. I then noticed something strange about the fluid that had come from the cocoon, it seemed to boil, no heat to cause such a thing and started to feel the coldness once again before I turned my back to the scene and ran, searching for the portal, not knowing what would happen if I stayed any longer._

_I ran between the many crevasses within what I believe to be a canyon or gorge within the voids terrain, swerving around large boulders and passing under or over columns stretching from one side to the other. I looked up and saw the yellowish-white portal that has gotten me out of the void and into consciousness several times already. I kept running until I came upon a steep slope of smooth stone, knowing that I could easily slip and fall if I wasn't careful. I started my ascent up the slope and immediately felt the cold at my back, knowing the tendrils were going to try and prevent me from leaving, for what reason, I do not know. I kept focused at climbing up the slick surface, careful with each step and aimed each step for the shallow parts of the slope._

_At about 75 from the ground, I saw a crevasse that contained another slope, which was much less steep and like a walkway, rounding the canyon walls on the right leading up to a peaking ledge to the portal. Slowly making my way sideways on the steep slope proved challenging, having to reach for slightly more shallow points jutting from the slope, before I made a daring jump across to the ledge of the narrow walkway, barely grabbing ahold of the jutting stone path. With the tingling cold at my back, I climbed up onto the path and began to run, keeping ahead of the tendrils. As I ran, I noticed a black blotch approaching the portal, levitating to reach it and I picked up the pace to a full-tilt sprint. Within 30 feet of the portal, the black blotch blocked my progress to the portal, seeing a resemblance from the cocoon and the floating blob of liquid before me._

_I tried to progress to the portal, but I noticed the floating material seem to transform, seeming to take on a shape. I stood in disturbed awe as the feeling of coldness was once again at my back. The floating mass appeared to grow appendages, two shadowy legs sprouted from the center, shrinking the blob before arms seemed to appear from it before what looked like the head appeared on it's shoulders. This process took moments to occur and I was shocked, seeing that this material had made a human form, I not knowing if this was some sentient being or not, but everything I've encountered in the void so far had turned out hostile and I got into a combative stance while trying to find a way to get by and to the portal._

_As I approached the phasing material, it suddenly shot out a large tendril from it's head and latched to my face, causing me to recoil and feel a burning sensation. I growled in pain and reached my hands up to pry the tendril from my face, continuing to feel like I was being burned. When I made contact with my hands, there was a massive burning sensation going through them and couldn't bring them close as the cold tendrils from behind latched onto them, pulling them back and preventing me from removing the one attached to my face. I continued to give a muffled yell of agony into the tendril until I felt it release, retracting back into it's head. I was released from the cold tendrils, a first to happen before I looked up through my blood-covered eye to see what the being had done._

_As the last bit of the retracting tendril morphed back into the being's head, I started to see the face take shape. After several seconds of this minor transformation, I was shocked to see that it had made a mirrored copy of my own face, being of onyx black, what scars it had copied being a very dark shade of purple, and to wrap up all of the copied features, it's right eye had formed, creating a dark blue glowing orb while it's left was barren. The fluid of this cloned creature produced a flat layer of dark liquid to cover over the missing eye. And as a last insult to me, the creature produced a wicked mouth with oozing, but jagged teeth, opened wide for me to see the darkness within pour out as a dense vapor._

_I quickly grew a scowl and watched as the thing curl up tight, only to quickly outstretch it's oozing limbs and release a low, but powerful roar in an attempt to announce it's presence to the void. As the roar faded, I noticed it produce a demonic grin as it brought a hand up, pointing one finger at me before launching itself at me. I reacted within a fraction of a second by rolling to the side, barely getting caught within it's grasp before I saw the path to the portal unobstructed by this abomination and took off for it. I heard the creature give off a war-cry before it charged after me. I ran up to the cliff's ledge and jumped 10 feet to the portal, feeling my body being picked up by it's gravitational pull and brought to it's epicenter. As my vision started to brighten, I looked over my shoulder to see the cloned abomination scowl, pointing a lone finger at me before my vision became too bright, blinded as I began to awaken once more..._

* * *

My eyes snapped open, becoming alert and sitting up with a cold sweat on my forehead. Whatever that abomination was, I knew that I wouldn't be able to fight that thing head-to-head. I shook the thought from my head as I rolled onto my side before picking myself up, getting to my feet, letting a yawn out while stretching, feeling the kinks loosen and create an audible pop while doing so. I looked over to the three dragons and saw that they were still asleep, which I took the opportunity to perform an ammo count, removing all of the ammo from my MBA suit and unloading my weapons, which I popped the chamber for any bullets and placed them in their respectful magazines and set them in small groups, depending on their caliber. I brought my TAC up and started recording the amount of ammo reaming for each.

5.56x45mm - Four magazines of 30 rounds - 120 bullets remaining. 7.62x51mm - One box of 100 rounds, one depleted to 67 rounds remaining - 167 bullets remaining. 12 Gauge 3" slugs - 50 rounds remaining. 5.7x28mm - Five magazines of 50 rounds - 250 bullets remaining. .50AE - Fourteen magazines of 8 rounds, one depleted to 7 rounds remaining - 119 bullets remaining. .50BMG - Three magazines of 10 rounds - 30 bullets remaining. 20 Gauge Rev. - 50 rounds remaining.

I typed in the last bit of data into my TAC and reloaded my weapons, making sure to use the partially depleted ones first, and returned the remaining ammo to pouches on my MBA suit. When I finished placing the last mag in it's pouch, I decided it was a good time to check my syringe count as well. I reached into my medical pouch and pulled out the syringe case, opened it, and counted 3 of the 10 syringes used. I also saw the very common warning label, saying that abuse or overuse in a short period of time would cause cardiac arrest, something I was going to avoid when possible. I then closed the case and placed it back in it's respective pouch and looked over to the dragons once again, seeing they were still asleep, Cynder with a content smile, Mera with a blank expression that made me feel a little worried for her, and lastly to Rift, who held an agitated scowl probably due to something having happened prior to his arrival.

While waiting for them to awaken, I felt that I needed some water and checked the roomy section of the cavern until I saw a shallow pool that was surrounded by several stalagmites a short distance away from the group. I got on my knees and bent my head down, bringing my mouth to the water and started to drink, feeling the cold water on my face. After a couple mouthfuls of the water, I removed my face from it and wiped the excess water from my face with a gloved hand. Feeling refreshed, I stood up and returned to the group and decided to get the sleeping dragons up. I walked up to Cynder first and tapped on her left shoulder and immediately dodged the swift strike of her tail's blade.

"Hmm... A-Alex! Are you alright!? I almost beheaded you there!" she spoke in a worried tone from her revelation to almost decapitating me.

"Sorry about that, but I think its time to get the day started and deal with that stronghold the guardians want us to destroy." I gave an unsurprised nod, due to her reaction.

"Huh... please don't wake me like that again though, I'd rather not awaken to seeing you headless in a pool of blood." she gave a disturbed grin.

"Alright, let's get the other two up then." I stated, "I also want to know a bit about Rift there." pointing towards the orange dragon, "We need to trust each other or we're going to get screwed."

I went to wake up Mera while Cynder dealt with Rift, both of them waking up groggily. "Hmm... w-what is it Alex?" Mera yawned.

"Grr... damn it... what the fuck is it?" was Rift's agitated question.

"We need to move." I said in general, walking towards a passage that was the path for leaving the cavern, according to my mini-map. The three dragons started to follow hearing Rift's heavier footfalls more distant from me than the dragonesses. "I also need to know more about you. Although it may not look like it, I can easily pick up on miniscule body movements, seeing a pattern with your eye movements. I know something is bothering you." I analyzed his subtle movements earlier, picking up on aggressive reflexive motions.

"So, you think you can read me like an open book huh? Humph... Asshole." I looked back over my shoulder and saw that he had tilted his head up in a smug manner, flashing several of his teeth in a minor grin, which I felt needed to be dealt with.

"Sorry, I'm an analyst, I pick up on some minor shit and I have to know the reasons behind them." I apologized, holding my hands up in a surrendering, trying to end that subject and looking forward.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?"

I stopped took another step and stopped, turned around to face the dragon, seeing the dragonesses on either side of us, and spoke harshly, "What the hell is your deal? What the fuck has got you so damned pissed off, huh!?" All I got for any indication he was listening was a deadly glare from the orange dragon. "Well!?"

"Hmm... where to begin... ah, yes. Have you ever possessed the power to wipe out every living creature in the area, just to join a loved one, yet your conscience won't let you with so many innocent people in the way!?" I remained silent, my expression unchanging, "I have every fucking reason to be pissed off. This fucking, power, is more of a fucking curse! I want to fucking murder those that they took away from me, using this power if I have to!" his demeanor darkening.

I let my expression drop into a more solemn state and asked, mindful of my tone, "What the hell happened to you, or this loved one you've mentioned?"

His expression became solemn as well, sighing, he spoke, "It wasn't too long ago, I was going to ask my longtime girlfriend to become my mate, after years of a steady relationship. I didn't get to hear her answer as we were ambushed, I was knocked out, not before hearing the screams of my beloved. When I came to, she was brutally murdered by the bastards that ambushed us, unprovoked." he finished explaining, seeming to barely hold back a single tear.

I sighed while closing my useful eye, before saying, "Well, I'm truly sorry for your loss and you have my condolences, but we were sent by the guardians to deal with the stronghold here. I ask this, are you willing to help us?"

"I'm not so sure, I'd honestly rather be alone. I don't fully trust you." his tone uneasy.

Cynder suddenly stepped forward and asked, "Rift, I know that you'd rather be alone, but we need all the help we can get. Will you reconsider the offer?"

The air seemed to become tense with the silence after Cynder's question, waiting for Rift's response. I turned my head to look at Mera's expression, seeing her worried had made me concerned for her, but I held my tongue for now. I looked back towards Rift, who seemed in deep thought, and after several more moments of tense silence, "Hmm... Sometimes I hate having such good morals." Rift mumbled silently to himself. "Sure, I'll help you out."

"Thank you, I hope to see what we all can do together." I smirked, pulling my visor down and sealing the MBA suit once again.

I got a nod for a response and we resumed walking towards the exit on my mini-map. We weaved through several passageways until we came upon another of the cavern's lakes, this time however, it led out into the frozen wasteland, like part of the cavern's ceiling collapsed. I stepped to the edge of the freezing water and saw that it was clear enough for me to see the bottom, that being about 10 feet down below. Searching for a way around the water to avoid any further issues with my guns, I saw that the debris from the collapse as the only way out, the first piece was about 8 feet out from the edge. I took a few steps back to give myself enough room to clear the gap, and performed a few stretches to loosen up my legs.

After I stretched a bit, I focused on the debris closest to the edge of the water and started running, trying to build enough speed to clear the gap. Upon reaching the edge, I jumped with my arms ahead of me to catch myself to prevent from falling once I landed. Upon landing, I dropped to my knees to stop myself from sliding, doing so with my hands barely catching the opposing ledge before nearly falling off. After a moment to recover, I stood back up and looked back to the dragons, seeing them crawl along the exit's left wall, too high for me to have climbed anyways. Refocusing on my way out, there were a bunch of debris platforms scattered about the small lake within the cavern, to which I repeatedly hopped across until I reached the exit, seeing no more debris to move atop of. I checked the depth of the water and found it shallow enough to wade through without getting my guns soaked, and I stepped into the water, making my way onto a nearby islet the dragons had stopped on, waiting for me to catch up.

When I arrived on the islet, I noticed that the dragons were looking towards the east, which I had to turn around to see what had caught their gaze, finding out we were within a 1000 meters from the stronghold. It was camouflaged greatly with the snow, but that was broken with the wooden structures surrounding it. I decided to get a better view by arming myself with my M82A1 ULM, bending forward and reaching my right arm back until my hand gripped the stock, pulling up and over my shoulder, bringing my left hand down the length of the barrel and my right by the trigger. I uncovered the weapon's scope lenses and looked through the variable magnification settings until I saw the stronghold's defenders clearly at 8x zoom. I swept my view across what I could see of the stronghold and counted 14 targets patrolling the walls and perimeter. Knowing the M82A1's power and recoil, I had to find higher ground and set up a vantage-point, seeing a suitable location a few hundred feet to the northeast as a large glacier.

"We need to get to higher ground." I simply stated before starting to jog towards the glacier, the scope's lens caps of the M82A1 ULM clacked around.

As I proceeded, the footfalls of the dragon trio following, Rift spoke up with displeasure, "Why the hell don't we just barge in there and kill those fucking bastards?"

"Too many at the entrance to take on in close quarters, but if I thin them out first, it'll make the job of infiltrating a hell of a lot easier." I informed him. "Don't worry, I'll save you a few of the bastards, besides I don't have much ammo for this anyways." I shrugged a bit, trying to put emphasis on the weapon in my hands, but running didn't really show that gesture too well. Let's get on top of that glacier." I pointed. "Mera, could you carry me up top?"

"Sure, just hold still." she gave a slight huff from running.

I stopped near the base of the glacier and looked up to see Cynder and Rift flying up to the top. After a moment, I felt Mera place her forepaws on my shoulders as she flapped her wings several times to get airborne before she started ascending the glacier, albeit slowly. I kept a firm grip on the Anti-material rifle in my hands as we got closer to the top of the glacier. After a minute of our ascent, we had reached the top of a flat topped landing that was about 30 feet in diameter, just large enough to hold us all on the glacier. We set down and Mera removed her forepaws from my shoulders and set them down on the rough ice, not slipping when doing so.

"Thank you Mera." I said while turning to her, giving her a nod.

She nodded in acknowledgement and I moved to the east-facing ledge and got into a prone position, placing my M82A1 ULM down first near the edge. After getting down to prone, I pulled a spare mag of .50BMG and set it beside me before looking through the weapon's scope, trying to sight in the stronghold's entrance, setting the scope for 7x zoom. I found my first target which appeared to be a medium-sized ape and started to trail him in my sight. I started to observe the landscape, noticing a light crosswind heading to the south, moving towards the right through my perspective, to which I adjusted my aim to keep slightly to the left of my target. I took distance into account and started to raise my crosshairs slightly above my target to account for bullet drop.

With my adjustments made, I waited for the medium-sized ape to stop moving to ensure a deadly hit with the large caliber weapon. I heard the dragons having some sort of discussion behind me, but wasn't really paying attention to it since my focus was on my target. After a minute of the target moving along the wooden platform, his movement going south, he finally stopped to look out into the wasteland of Dante's Freezer, giving me the opportunity to take the bastard out. "You guys may want to protect your ears because things are going to get loud." I warned with an elevated tone, being loud to ensure they heard me. I took in a breath and slowly started to exhale, steadying my aim as I depressed the trigger slowly. After what felt like an eternity, the M82A1 ULM made it's signature 'boom' as the weapon launched it's first bullet in a long while...

* * *

**A/N: I want to apologize for the long delay for the release of this chapter, but I hope that this will sate the tension for a little while more. As you can tell, the next chapter will be a hell of a combat filled one.**

**I want to thank all of the people who have read/reviewed/followed/marked as favorite this story so far. Its you all that keep me motivated to writing this.**

**Anyways, my next shout out goes to ChaosOfFullRedMoon with their story Strange things can happen. It's an Aliens vs. Predator story about a two Xenomorph hybrids being hidden by a blind man, who later on becomes mutated. It's a M-rated story and I recommend taking a look at, it's a really good story.**

**Anyways, Semper Fi - The Constitutionalist -**


	22. Chapter 21 - Breach In Loud

**A/N: Greetings once again, I want to start by saying sorry for the long delay in update(s), I've been getting distracted a lot lately with UT 2004 playing online.**

**Next, I want to thank all of those who have been keeping up with this story, as I am hoping to get the plot later on down the line figured out.**

**Third, I want to thank any and all new followers/favorites of this story, I am hoping that you all are enjoying this story so far.**

**And lastly, I have an announcement, - A Newcomer - will be spanning multiple fandoms (Pokémon, Halo, and Aliens Vs. Predator fandoms are confirmed at this time [not necessarily in that order], others may soon follow). I hope that any of the mentioned fandoms will not deter you all from - A Newcomer - (please feel free to comment in a review or PM on this subject), and as such, there may be a slight change in the title to what I have planned:**_ A Newcomer: Book 1 - The Legend of Spyro._ **I just don't see ending Alex Truman's journey with one story...**

**Let's get to the disclaimers.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any franchise nor do I profit from them, they belong to their owners. I only own my OCs and plot.**_

_****__**OC Disclaimer: I have not created nor do I own the OC Rift, he belongs to the author 1dchouseman. I again thank the fellow author for allowing me the use of their OC Rift.**_

* * *

Ch. 21 - Breach In Loud

**Date: Day 7 / Time: Early Morning / Location: Dante's Freezer - Near Enemy Stronghold**

* * *

Having set up my sniping position on top of a glacier, I lined up my sights of my M82A1 ULM so that my shot on a medium-sized ape would be compensated for bullet drop and for the crosswind. I inhaled to get as much oxygen into my lungs as I could before slowly exhaling, calming my nerves and reducing any fidgeting in my body while depressing the trigger slowly. About three seconds in, my target was keeping watch over this frozen wasteland, and I fully depressed the trigger, a loud boom and a bright flash emanated from the massive caliber weapon. Another second later, a large cloud of blood, skull fragments and grey-matter exploded from the ape's cranium, coating a wall behind the target with a massive splatter of the various material.

I heard the dragons with me shout in pain, my MBA helmet though blocked the extreme decibels of the M82A1 ULM's firing, leaving my ears safe from the deafening noise. "GAH! DAMN IT, THE FUCK'S WITH THAT NOISE!?" Rift shouted in pained anger.

"THAT SOUND IS UNBEARABLE!" I heard Cynder exclaim, seeing her from the peripheral of my vision swaying her head as if she was dazed, which I believed she was.

"WHAT THE HELL!? OH SHIT, I CAN'T HEAR! I'VE GONE DEAF! OH FU-..." I heard Mera shout before suddenly falling silent, to which I turned around and saw her vomit. The loud sound had obviously made her nauseous and forced her to vomit whatever her stomach contents were.

I turned back and aimed through my weapon's scope once more with the thought, 'Didn't listen to what I said...' and took aim at another ape, smaller in size that had approached the corpse of the medium one. I took in a breath before starting to exhale, reducing muzzle-sway and depressed the trigger. The shot rand out across the frozen wastes, the .50BMG bullet hitting the ape at the left shoulder, dismembering the ape's arm and causing enough of a ballistic wound to have damaged the heart, causing the target to be launched off it's feet and corkscrew in the air before collapsing somewhere behind the walls of the stronghold in a heap.

I smirked slightly as more apes started to appear along the walls and started to take precisely aimed shots at them, realigning for about 3 seconds per shot. Although I was hitting apes with deadly accuracy, I had to conserve ammunition, and with the last shot of the 10-round magazine fired into an ape's heart, I stood back up and reloaded the M82A1 ULM and flicked the safety on before returning the weapon to it's magnetic plate. I lifted my right arm out to my side and gave a few rolls, hearing a couple of cracks, feeling relief from the Sniper Rifle's recoil while doing so.

I sighed in content before speaking, "Alright, let's get going."

Turning around to face the dragons, I saw the three on the ground, their front paws over their ears in the futile attempt to get the ringing out of them. I waited a minute for them to recover and when they did, I repeated myself and added, "Can you guys hear me?"

"Ugh... yes, I can albeit with this dreaded ringing." Cynder spoke with annoyance in her tone.

"That thing's so fucking loud! Damn it." Rift growled.

"Geez... I don't feel well, evidence of my bile..." Mera slowed near the end of her statement, embarrassed with herself.

I walked over to Mera and placed a hand on her front right leg while the other pulled back the polarized visor, showing a warm, but concerned smile and said, "Just take it easy, this is a concern and you now should not stress yourself when we get to that stronghold. I don't want you to collapse and pass out, okay?" She nodded as her response and I let go and turned to face the stronghold, catching a glimpse of a twinge of a smile from Mera, but ignored it for now as we had a job to do. Facing back towards the stronghold, I glanced down from our position on the glacier as my HUD showed my elevation at 132ft. and saw that the glacier sloped down to the ground, the ice slick enough to slide down. "Lets move out." I simply glanced over my left shoulder and saw the three dragons spread their wings, ready to take flight, and I jumped over the edge, sliding down the steep slope of the glacier.

Within seconds, I was within 10ft of the ground and reacted by jumping away from the slope, slowing my decent and landed with a grunt of exertion from the hard landing, a knee to the ice. I stood back up and started to make my way towards the stronghold, noticing a few impacts on both of my sides as the dragons landed, immediately beginning to lightly run beside me. I started to think of which weapon to use for the infiltration of the stronghold and decided to draw my 20 gauge revolver I named Peace-breaker from it's holster on my lower back, and cocked the double-action hammer back, ready to fire.

As we were within a hundred feet of the stronghold's walls, I heard Rift ask with a scoff, "What the hell are you carrying that tiny thing for?"

"This revolver my be small with a 4.5" barrel, but the shots of this weapon are going to fuck up any hostile dumb enough to be on the wrong end of it." I answered with a smirk, hidden behind my polarized visor. Rift remained silent after that and within moments, we arrived at an archway carved from the walls of the stronghold, the arch being a simplistic one with a height of about 30ft at the center of the arch. I walk through with my Peace-breaker held in my right hand, my left drawing my combat knife in a reverse-grip before placing my right arm overtop the left, blade facing outwards at the ready to strike. The three dragons had spread out a bit to search for any apes that might be hiding.

We proceeded between wooden structures and icy fortifications until we came upon a courtyard of sorts that stretched for 50ft x 100ft, completely covered in a layer of snow. Cynder moved a short distance to my right, Rift took to the left, and Mera stuck a bit behind me to cover my back. I looked around and saw footprints, freshly made as the apes were possibly planning an ambush. I sighed in disappointment their efforts and within moments, many small apes came out of hiding from behind various objects of cover and began to charge us. I immediately took aim at the nearest ape and pulled the trigger, firing a 20 gauge shell of 00-buckshot into the target's torso, riddling it with large wounds before it collapsed in a heap.

I focused my aim at another charging ape and fired another shot, hitting it in the left arm, shredding tissue and shattering bone, ending in an effectively destroyed limb. The bastard wailed in agony and I quickly fired into the ape's cranium, causing a jet of blood and grey-matter to blast from the back of it's skull, leaving it with a large hole before the body dropped to the ground, blood flowing freely from the mortal wound. Two more of them charged at me from the sides in an attempt to throw me off guard, but I reacted with turning to the one on my left, dropping to a knee and aiming the Peace-breaker at it one-handed, while swinging the blade in a reverse hook. I fired at the ape that was now in front of me, hitting center-mass as the ape behind me got caught in my swing, stabbed it in it's kidney, and I withdrew my knife before jamming it into the bastard's neck, giving it a deadly tracheotomy. Blood gushed out and greeted my visor, coating it as I drew my blade out to the side, cutting clean through the neck and leaving the target with a large, lethal wound through it and leading out of the side.

I stood back up and, while still holding the knife, brought my hand to my visor and wiped the blood off as much as I could, the liquid clinging to my glove as the blood on my visor was now smeared, but didn't hinder my vision, before flicking my wrist to remove most of the blood on my hand. I quickly checked on the dragons around me, seeing Cynder expelling a green gaseous jet from her maw at several targets, seeming to drop dead from the vapor. Rift was scorching a group with a spew of flames from his maw to those in front of him, using his tail to attack those behind him. I turned around quickly to find Mera not doing well as she was surrounded in a semi-circle while she backed up to a wall, using her the blade on her tail to keep the apes at bay. I immediately noticed an ape from above on the wall, wielding a large dagger.

"Mera! Shit!" I exclaimed, running towards her taking aim at the bastard leaping from the structure, but couldn't risk a stray shot with the Peace-breaker hitting Mera. The son-of-a-bitch landed on top of her neck, forcing her head down slightly in recoil, and I charged between the semi-circle of apes and leapt at it, the sword being swung downward towards Mera's neck. Within a moment that felt like an eternity, I collided with the bastard, knocking it off of Mera and onto the ground, landing on top of it. I brought my 20 gauge revolver up to it's face and pulled the trigger, splattering blood in all directions, most of it's skull decimated. I quickly recovered and unhinged the cylinder of the Peace-breaker and dropped the spent shells, before reloading with a speed-loader of 5 fresh shots and rehanging the cylinder and cocking the hammer.

I moved up beside Mera and shot five of the eight bastards, hitting center-mass with each. I foregone reloading and holstered it, charging with my knife in hand, tackling the closest ape to Mera before slicing it's neck open. When I recovered, I immediately felt a piercing pain flare through my right shoulder and reacted by swinging my left elbow in a curve, catching the bastard who stabbed me with a painful strike to it's head. I tried to reach the blade that was stuck in my shoulder from the back, but couldn't reach. An ape took the opportunity to charge me, but was halted with Mera's talons tearing through it's flesh, mutilating vital organs, to which killed the hostile. I turned my attention back to the ape who stabbed me as it swung a fist at my armored helmet, only to pull it back in pain before I launched myself at it, bringing it to the ground. I drew my right hand back and formed a fist before bringing it down onto the ape's face, breaking it's nose.

I felt the pain in my shoulder subside slightly as a sudden flare of rage kicked in, my teeth gritted tightly, red creeping from the borders of my vision, and while I paused for a moment, bringing a hand to the side of my helmet, the ape turned over onto it's stomach and tried to crawl away from me. I refocused back on the ape and kicked it in the ribs, forcing it onto it's back while grabbing ahold of the spot I hit. I brought my feet to a position under it's arms and crouched, bringing a barrage of armored fists upon it's face, venting my rage on it. After what seemed like hours, but were really only seconds, I stood back up and kicked it in it's side once more, flipping onto it's stomach once again. I brought my left arm around it's neck and pulled the ape to it's feet, before choked it, lifting it from the ground and starting to separate the vertebrae in it's neck. With a hard tug, I finally stretched it's neck by about two inches, causing an internal decapitation, before dropping the lifeless body to the snow.

I stood still for a few moments, looking down at the corpse before a sharp pain occurred from the knife was planted in my shoulder. I looked back with a hidden glare, only to see Cynder with the blade in her maw, gripped by her sharp teeth. She flung the knife away with a jerk of her head before asking, "Are you okay Alex? You seemed to go berserk there..." her expression being one of concern.

I looked around the small courtyard, seeing various bodies of the apes, passing over Cynder and Rift while doing so, before my sight fell on Mera, who held a look of fearful gratitude. After a moment of silence, "I'm fine..." I growled through still gritted teeth before walking off towards the entrance of the fortress, it being a large wooden door. I really wasn't okay though, I knew I lost my shit back there, feeling a pang of guilt when I saw Mera's fearful expression from my savage attack on the brutalized ape. I quickly shook the thoughts away and refocused on the fortress and walked up the large wooden door and performed an experimental push, finding the door to be blocked by a wooden bar when I peeked in between the thick boards of the door.

I gave a slight chuckle and walked back from the door, drawing my M4A1 from it's magnetic plate and held the barrel up into the air, the stock resting near the pit of my elbow. Stopping 10 feet from the dragons, who were about 30 feet away from the door, I turned around while sliding the catch of the M203 grenade launcher forward, checking it to find a 40mm High Explosive grenade loaded. I pulled the slide back, closing the barrel of the M203 and placed my left hand on the M4A1 magazine and my index finger by the trigger of the M203. "Fire in the hole!" I warned the dragons before pulling the M203 trigger, causing the popular 'thump' of the weapon as the 40mm grenade flew through the air and impacting the door, exploding and destroying the door with the shrapnel flying in all directions. The remains of the door were mostly scattered amongst the snow and the entryway of the fortress.

"Damned impressive..." Rift spoke with somewhat impressed awe.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side." Cynder added walking up beside me to my left.

"Do all of your weapons cause such loud explosions?" Mera asked with an annoyed tone.

I slid the M203 barrel forward and reached my hand back to my grenade pouch on my back that was to the left of my Peace-breaker's holster and removed a 40mm grenade, this one being a MIRV explosive and loaded it into the M203 and closed the breach. "My weapons do make things loud don't they? Well, let's get moving. This place isn't going to destroy itself." I remarked before walking to the wreckage of what was the door as the dragons followed closely. Switching my M4A1 for the Mk. 48, I stepped through the entrance and was greeted with a sight of several dead apes scattered about the hall, all with various limbs blown off and half of them were dead. The remaining apes were dispatched of with a single bullet to the head, 60 rounds remaining in the attached ammo box.

Having dealt with the apes in the entrance, we proceeded down the hall, lined with beige stone, the path lit with torches. After a minute of walking, we arrived to a large, open, multi-tier room, holding several balconies that rounded the room, stairs leading up to the next on opposite sides per floor. The room contained several columns that stretched from the floor to the ceiling that was about 60 feet high. The many apes in the room noticed our presence and those who were on the ground floor started to charge, while the ones on the balcony walkways wielded crossbows and started to fire bolts from above.

The dragons immediately took cover under the balcony walkways to the sides of the room while I fired the Mk. 48 at apes who charged me, my armor protecting me from the arrow bolts. The small apes fell to the full-auto fire quickly, jets of crimson blood expelled into the air before gravity caused it all to drop onto the stone floor. I felt and heard the pings of crossbow bolts hitting my armor and focused my attention on them, bringing my Mk. 48 up to my shoulder, nearly pointing straight up, and began to pick off the bastards who kept their heads exposed, causing some to fall backwards, while a few flipped over the barriers of the walkways, falling and hitting the ground with a sickening crunch. The apes that apparently had some sense kept their heads behind cover and I couldn't hit them from the ground floor. I moved from the open central area of the room and got underneath of the balconies on the left side.

Several medium sized apes, about five of them, descended the stairway wielding large battle axes and large, iron, tower shields that reached an impressive 12 feet in height and 5 feet in width. I started to fire the Mk. 48, aiming down the sights, but the apes brought their shields in front of themselves, somehow blocking and even deflecting my shots. A shot ricocheted off the shield and hit me on the right side of my chest. Although my armor prevented any sort of penetration, I definitely felt it and my right arm was flung back, ripping away from my left hand as my right still held onto the trigger grip. As I recovered and brought the Light Machine Gun back to the ready, the medium sized bastards had closed the distance, leaving about 8 feet between us.

I kept myself at the ready as I couldn't hit any part of the apes with the tower shields planted on the ground and they didn't move as well. I thought of this as strange, at least until I saw several blips on my mini-map behind me, to which I turned around and fired, hitting 4 small apes that tried to sneak up on me and leaving me at about 20 rounds in the box. I heard a war-cry from behind and quickly spun around, only to meet a tower shield to my visor, sending my to my back and sliding a short distance away, out into the open. When I stopped sliding, I sat up and started to fire again, hitting the medium ape in the arm that held the shield and forced an opening, allowing me to empty the box on it, the shots starting at the stomach and moved up, meeting the bastard's skull with the last shot. The corpse fell to it's knees and shortly after fell face first onto the ground, and I didn't waste time reloading the Mk. 48 and switched to drawing my two Desert Eagles, one in each hand and started to fire.

I hit one of the shield-bearing apes in the chest while they all focused on their fallen comrade, exposing themselves to my bullets, which sent it to a knee and clutching the wound, it's shield arm down, and I fired a volley of .50AE rounds until the mags were dry. The rest of the shield bearing bastards regained their bearings and placed their shields between me and themselves as I reloaded both pistols, hearing the click of metal-on-metal as the slides flung forward. Getting to my feet, I kept my aim on at least two targets, waiting for an opening to fire, until Cynder suddenly came to my side, her talons and paws coated in apes' blood. "We need to flank these bastards, go left, watch for incoming fire!" I ordered her before seeing her perform as instructed without hesitance.

I started to strafe the targets in a counter-clockwise direction until I was running as fast as I could, my handguns being pointed towards the enemies. I didn't fire for several moments while trying to pick a target, Cynder whizzing by me from behind as she made another revolution in the clockwise direction. When I acquired a target as Cynder passed behind the targets, I fired a couple shots into the ape who had been focusing on Cynder, causing it to fall face first onto the ground, blood pouring from several bullet wounds scattered on the back. The 2 apes that remained huddled close back-to-back to protect each other, their shields leaving very little room to hit the targets that wielded them. "Damn..." I grumbled at their tactic, but noticed Cynder open her maw and expel a greenish-black liquid at the apes, hitting their shields.

I was about to strafe the targets, but stopped when the shields began to melt, hissing as they did so, and I knowing that was acid, waited to see the two apes starting to have their arms being heavily burned from the corrosive compound. They were shouting in agony as this occurred and I looked to Cynder, she turning to me, and I asked with my head cocked, hidden behind the polarized visor, "You can spit acid as well?"

"Well, it's more of a poison, but it does dissolve objects, so yes, I can." she answered with a relatively neutral expression. "That, and along with my..."

"Sorry to interrupt," I cut her off, "but we're in combat, explain all of this later." I aimed my pistols at the two apes that were in pain, firing a shot from both into their heads, putting them out of their misery. As I released the dry pistol mags and reloaded, I noticed an ape from the 3rd floor balcony notching a bolt to it's crossbow and warned Cynder, who just 'spit' some poison at it, killing it from massive burns to the face in moments. "Fucking aye..." I was impressed with the distanced shot of poison. I looked for the other two dragons and saw Rift to the left using the blade on his tail to hack and slash at opponents, but was about to be outnumbered, while Mera off to the right seemed more vivid than before, seeing her attack with her talons while also using some earthly powers. By stomping the ground, she caused various actions to occur, such as spikes emerging from beneath enemies, and sometimes creating a large stone from between her horns from the environment and hurling them, but she was about to be outnumbered as well.

"Cynder, go and help Mera, I'll help Rift." I ordered with haste.

"Got it." was her short response as we parted to assist the two dragons.

I went to the left side of the large room towards Rift, who was surrounded by about 20 apes and saw him release a huge stream of fire from his maw. He must have not noticed me and I was caught in the erupting flames, my MBA protecting from the searing heat, but I was more worried about the ammunition attached to me as I dived back and away. I quickly recovered and started to put out the flames that lingered on my armor by patting down on them with my gloved hands, having holstered my pistols when I recovered from the dive.

I was patting down on the last bit of flames located on my shoulder and heard Rift shout, "You okay? Any nasty burns?" his voice sounding somewhat uninterested.

"I'm fine..." I lightly growled, but I was a little more than pissed off, but it had to wait.

Seeing the apes that were surrounding Rift now all heavily burned to the third degree, I turned my attention back to him as he spoke, "Damn, seems like you don't get a story out of this, that's a shame..." he wore a bit of a cocky grin.

I quickly dejected the joke, "Let's go and help the dragonesses, without the jokes..." I turned and headed over, Rift moving a second later. We reached the two dragonesses, who were surrounded by 30 more apes, and I drew my KSG and fired into an ape, the slug penetrating through it's chest and hitting the another behind it, a two-for-one. I pumped and fired into the skull of another, making sure my shots were pointing away from Cynder and Mera as I didn't want to have a friendly-fire incident. Another pump and I fired at an ape who charged me, sending it onto it's back a couple feet away with a large hole through it's chest. Before I could pump again, an ape performed a vertical swing, to which I was forced to block with my KSG, halting the powerful attack.

The ape was large and somewhat more elaborately dressed than any I have seen. The bastard was wearing leather gear with a material webbing covering the chest, coated in pieces of thick armor that was adorned with shoulder-guards, shin-guards, forearm-bracers and it wore a helmet, all colored bronze to show that it must have been a high ranking individual, which marked it as a major threat. I was brought to my knee from the force this ape was placing onto me and my weapon with his, that being an elaborately decorated war-hammer, bronze to match the ape's armor, the head having two sides, a large, broad and flat surface for crushing bones, and a spike on the other with huge barbs along the length to cause incredible piercing damage, the barbs being able to hold a target on the weapon. The ape suddenly pulled back it's hammer and took a rapid horizontal swing at me, the speed catching me off guard, and I was launched into the air, heading towards it's left and tumbling along the ground before hitting a wall, stopping my movement.

On impact, I felt massive pain in my left side from the war-hammer, as well in my back from hitting the wall, before slumping to the ground with a coughing fit. After several seconds of coughing, I finally stopped and was able to catch my breath, before seeing speckles of blood on the inside of my visor. I felt a trickle of blood leaking from my mouth and knew I had some internal damage, before forcing myself to get up, but all I could muster was getting to my hands and knees, letting my head slack for gravity within my helmet. Blood started to drip onto the inside of the visor and I noticed my KSG shotgun wasn't in my hands, which alarmed me and I tried to stand, but the pain in my body wouldn't let me and settled for crawling. I spotted the KSG several feet away and started to crawl, hearing the oversized armor-clad ape moving towards me, to which I tried to crawl faster, but it only slowed me down when I overstretched, forcing me down to my stomach.

I crawled on my stomach, nearing my weapon when I was kicked in my side, forcing me onto my back with a pained grunt. I groaned in pain, "ALEX!" hearing Mera through the muffled ringing in my ears and looked up to see the armored ape preparing a swing with it's war-hammer. I struggled to get up but was in too much pain and the ape began a swing that was aimed for my head. Time seemed to slow down as I noticed an orange blur ram into the ape, knocking it away from me, saving my life. When things seemed to speed back up to normal for me, I noticed that Rift had tackled the clad ape.

Cynder got in between me and the ape as well, covered in blood from what I hoped was from apes, holding a snarling expression while she used her tail to wedge underneath me and lifted up, forcing me to sit up. A moment later and Mera came over to me and stood over me, protecting me from attack as well. "Alex, are you alright?" Mera's voice holding serious concern.

I grumbled, "Yeah, guh... I'm alive..." After a few moments of hearing a struggle behind me, I got up with the assistance of Mera's tail before I asked, "Where's my weapon?"

"I have it Alex." Cynder spoke through a bit of a growl, which concerned me. The KSG was in the grip of her tail now and she brought it towards me. I reached an arm out and grabbed, holding it by the trigger with my right hand.

"Cynder, are you okay?" I draped my left arm over Mera's tail that she offered by curving it towards the front, mindful of the blade. We turned around and I saw Rift battling the ape and appeared to be winning.

I heard her scoff slightly before she responded, "To be honest, no, I'm not. I am quite pissed off."

I press a button on my TAC and my visor depolarized and pulled the visor back, before I collapsed to my knees puked blood. Mera brought her head close to me with a look of worry while Cynder looked at me, her snarling expression changing to one of pity. "Damn it..." I reached into my medical pouch and grabbed an adrenaline syringe, popped the safety cap, and injected the cocktail into my thigh. Feeling the healing compounds within the syringe go to work and the adrenaline restoring my energy, I steadily got up and gripped my KSG in both hands, slouching from the numbing pain in my back. 'Damn it, I'm burning through my shots.' I thought as I pumped an empty shell from the weapon and chambered a new slug.

I heard the fighting stop and I peeked around Cynder to see Rift had brutally eviscerated the bronze-clad ape. The torso had been ripped open, after the webbing of it's gear had been cut, several bits of organs were laid about the corpse in no sort of manner, blood stained the floor because of it, and the ape's neck had been sliced open. I watched, along with the dragonesses, as Rift approached wearing an expression of malice, seeing blood drip from his maw, some of it running down the scales of his body as it trailed to his front paws and pooled at his feet. He flared his nostrils once and two small puffs of smoke left them. He stopped in front of us and spoke, "That son of a bitch wasn't these guys' leader. Let's get moving, I've got a score to settle." his voice became progressively darker, but I didn't call him on it.

I led the way, albeit with some trouble as we ascended the stairs, and made our way towards the location we needed to go to bring this place down. We needed to find a weak point that would easily ensure this place was completely destroyed. I don't have any C4, but I would be able to improvise...

* * *

**A/N: Dang, this is now the longest entry I've written to date. I hope this makes up for the long update. This was originally going to be longer, but I decided to stop here since it was getting a bit long.**

**Anyways, I've got another shout out, the story - Pokémon : The Stone of Paradox - by the author - XanderBludKain92 - is really good story that I've been reading. I was actually contacted through a PM and was asked to help out with a romantic scene, and once I catch up on everything in the story, I'm going to write a draft of the scene for the author and we'll see if it is approved or not. But that's besides the point, the story is about a person named Chrono who finds a Kirlia, which he names Rosa, as a child during a storm. Several years later, Chrono and Rosa, who's now a Gardevoir, are working alongside N, a person who wants to rewrite the relationships of Pokémon-and-Trainer, to a more mutual level. I'm not going to spoil anything and I really recommend that everyone at least take a look at it, even better if you could leave a review on what you think of it.**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review as I would like to hear what you thought of this story so far, and I end this with Semper Fi - The Constitutionalist -**


End file.
